


Prophecies and Allies

by Sousuke_Tenki



Series: Elemental Fury Saga [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama & Romance, Elemental Magic, F/M, Magic, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 60,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sousuke_Tenki/pseuds/Sousuke_Tenki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months after Drago's defeat, a rider appears on what looks like to be a Night Fury, but she is colored crimson instead of jet black. The rider and dragon come seeking an alliance, but are also interested in Toothless and power within him. The ancient power within him will help fulfill a prophecy the two seek to stop: Ragnarok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I do not own the “How to Train Your Dragon” Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use them please ask me first.
> 
> This is also cross-posted on FanFiction.net

  
Prophecies and Allies Arc: Prologue

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head  
_ _**Words typed like this are narration by Hiccup** _

Before Dawn

**_This is Berk.  It has been nearly two months since Drago was defeated and things are just starting to seem normal._ **

A blue and yellow Deadly Nadder swoops down and grabs a sheep with a painted target on it and then flies into the air with it in her claws.  Astrid yells at the top of her lungs while Stormfly holds onto the sheep while they continue to race.

**_The races continue as a form of relaxation here, though as the chief I don’t participate as much.  Our homes and village are still being rebuilt,_ **

Astrid scored the sheep while the other riders try to catch up to her from behind.  Snotlout was behind Astrid as she scored with the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, along with Fishlegs behind Snotlout.  Gobber was at the sheep launcher with the black sheep ready for the signal.

**_But still after all the recent events sometimes can be too much for everyone, including myself.  I’m Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and the new chief of Berk, who is trying to live up to my father’s legacy._ **

Hiccup raised his hand and the final lap horn was blown.  

“Have a nice flight,” Gobber said just before he pulled the lever and launched the black sheep into the air.  Both Snotlout and Astrid flew towards the sheep but it was taken away by Tuffnut.  

Ruffnut cheered and headbutted her twin. “Yeah, who’s the best team here!”  Barf and Belch did a quick spin under Stormfly and Hookfang before shooting out in front of them.  

“Come on girl, we can’t let those two beat us now,” Astrid said to encourage Stormfly.  Stormfly caught up to the Zippleback but the twins had already dropped the black sheep over their basket to score.  Astrid jumped from Stormfly and grabbed the sheep before it went into Ruff and Tuff’s basket.

**_That amazing woman there is my fiancée and soon to be future chieftess of Berk, Astrid Hofferson.  Best warrior of the island and second best dragon trainer behind me.  Life can’t get any better for Berk._ **

Astrid somersaulted off of the platform and onto Stormfly as the dragon began a loop over the platform.  Astrid threw the sheep into her bin and screamed loudly as the horn sounded her victory.  

“Astrid is the winner!”  Hiccup announced proudly as he watched his future wife take a lap around the stands.  Stormfly flew up and Astrid jumped off of her to move towards Hiccup.  They embraced each other and then shared a kiss.  “Great flying out there milady,”  Hiccup said with his classic smirk.  

“Thanks babe,” Astrid replied before she leaned up and kissed his lips again.  

The villagers started to leave the racing arena and head back into the town to continue their rebuilding efforts.  Hiccup ordered that the Great Hall be used as temporary shelter for those that had lost homes during the battle against Drago.  Defense was the primary concern for Hiccup for even if Drago was defeated, there were other unknown people that could have the same intentions as Drago.   _A chief protects his own_ , Hiccup thought as he followed the others.  Hiccup missed his father, but knew he had to move forward for the sake of his people.  Though little did Hiccup know his tribe was being watched from high above...

_**Or at least that is what I thought.  From this point forward our world began to change, the brief period of calm was about to be shattered...** _

A mysterious figure sat a top of his dragon while he watched through his spyglass.  “What do you say girl?”  He asked as he patted the red, yellow and orange dragon underneath him.  

The dragon purred as they hovered between the ground below and the sun above them.  The pair had been observing the island for nearly two weeks.  The underside of the dragon was yellow and they utilized this to help them blend into the sky with the sun above them.  They duo paid close attention to the direction of the wind and keep their scent from drifting close to the island.  The man’s suit of armor was covered in the same color scales as his dragon to help him blend into his dragon.  

“Yeah, they seem to be the best chance for a larger alliance and hopefully finding the other Elemental Furies.  Let us head back to our camp and let you replenish your energy before we visit them tomorrow,” the man said.

The dragon trilled before she turned and headed away from Berk, towards Dragon Island.   

“Oh and Razor, don’t try to frighten the Fury down there, he’ll be shocked as it is to see you and how different you are from him,”  the man said as the dragon shook its head and flew off at an incredible speed.

Below Toothless heard the unmistakable sound of what would be another Night Fury, but it was flying away from him.  He glanced up and saw nothing, no black spots. Even the other Night Fury’s scent had seemed to disappear. He pondered, but continued to walk beside Hiccup as they arrived back in the village and began rebuilding and fortifying Berk from what had happened and what may happen in the future.


	2. A New Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes, Hiccup and Toothless, the dawn of a new day. They then encounter a new dragon rider and his dragon. Why does this other dragon look like a Night Fury though that is colored crimson and the rider can communicate with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I do not own the “How to Train Your Dragon” Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are my own and if you wish to use them, please ask permission first. Razor is based off an artist rendition of a Red Night Fury. I am calling her a Fire Fury or the unholy spawn of Fire and Death.

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head_  
Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

A New Dawn

Berk

It was nearly dawn on Berk, and Hiccup was sleeping soundly in his room when the roof began to creak and moan from Toothless jumping up and down on it.  Hiccup groaned at the ritual wake up he received every day.   _That darn dragon won’t let me sleep in I swear,_ Hiccup thought as Toothless came in through the window.  Toothless quickly bounded over to Hiccup and nuzzled his rider’s side as Hiccup rubbed under Toothless’ chin.  

“You like routine don’t you bud, always waking me up just before dawn so we can eat and get our flight in,” Hiccup said to Toothless as the dragon gave him a gummy smile. “Just once I’d like to sleep in, you useless reptile.”  Those last words gave them both a chuckle as Hiccup moved to get out of bed and put his prosthetic leg on so he could get the flight with Toothless in and then get started on his duties.

Valka was already up and cooking some breakfast for her family.  Even though she lost Stoick so soon after reuniting with him, she still had her son that she could be a mother to finally.  She turned as she heard the sounds of the stairs creaking from both Hiccup and Toothless coming down them.  

“Good Morning Hiccup,” she said before looking at Toothless. “Good Morning Toothless.”  

Toothless warbled and purred at Valka as Hiccup responded back, “Morning mom.  You know sometimes I wish dragons didn’t have to be so stuck in a routine, you know?  I’d love to sleep in just once.”  

Valka laughed as she put breakfast in front of Hiccup and then tossed a few fish on the floor for Toothless.  “They love doing the same things in the morning, especially if it is something they love.  They do that to make sure they are feeling good at least once in the day, just in case the day is horrible,” she said as she sat down across from Hiccup and started to eat her breakfast.  “So son, what is on the agenda for today for you?” she asked even though she knew what it most likely entailed. _It would be a flight with Toothless, then the morning meeting to help organize the final repairs and upgrades to the village, then help with those duties, next it would be lunch with Astrid in the cove, in the afternoon the grievances of the villagers would be heard by him and acted on, and finally dinner and work at the forge until he came home to sleep,_ she thought.  

Valka smirked as she heard her son nearly repeat everything she already knew he would be doing with just a couple of things added in.  “What’s with that smirk mom?  Am I in too much like my dragon and in a routine?”  Hiccup asked in a slight sarcastic tone.  

“Whatever gave you that idea my son?” she responded back with a similar tone before both of them laughed.  

Toothless listened while they ate and nudged Hiccup softly on his leg, as he looked up at him with his large green eyes.  “Okay bud, we’ll get going.  I know how you like the early morning sun on you while we fly,” Hiccup said as he got up from the table.  “Thank you for the meal mom, but you can let Astrid come over and cook, I do need to get use to her cooking.  We are going to be married in two months.”  

“Oh I know that dear, but can’t a mother cook a few meals for the son she swore she would never see again for a little while longer?”  Valka asked as she grabbed his dish as Toothless bounded right out the front door, ready for his flight.  The first rays of sunlight began to filter into the house as she moved towards the kitchen.  

“I appreciated it mom.  If my duties keeps me busy again maybe the two of you could cook dinner for me tonight?”  Hiccup said as he made his way into the kitchen and gave her a big hug.  “I know Astrid would love to get to know you more since you returned to Berk and what better way than feeding the chief,” he said with a smirk before letting her go.  Valka kissed his forehead before turning back to the small sink to clean up

“You better get going, don’t want Toothless to drag you out again,” she said.  

“I’ll see you later mom.”  Hiccup picked up his mask from the hook near the door and put it over his head.  He quickly got onto Toothless, who was waiting for him eagerly. “Alright bud, let’s start the day off right.” Toothless warbled and nodded in agreeance before bolting up into the sky.

Near the sea stacks at a nearby island

Hiccup enjoyed the flight more than usual as the cool air rushed past as him and his best friend flew around the sea stacks.  Both of them were taking this moment to relax when a familiar sound was heard above them.  A red blur dove in front of them then slowly glided up to their level. The pair stared in shock at what they saw before them.

It was a red Night Fury with yellow and orange accents on its underside and along its sleek body.  The rider on its back wore a suit of armor that seemed to have been made with the shimmering crimson scales of the red Night Fury.  The rider had no visible weapons on him that Hiccup could see, but he was on guard from the unknown intentions of these two.  

“Greetings there, it is a fine day for flying I must say,” said the mysterious person “I come to talk only, but what do you say we have a race first to test out our dragons?  No tricks, I swear, and the loser will go first in telling their story.”  He raised his hands in the air above him to show he wasn’t going to do them any harm.

The red Night Fury warbled to its rider, **“Do you really have to do this Åsmund? I mean, the last time you did you had arrows shot and axes thrown at you from the shoreline.”**

Toothless knew what the other Fury had said, but he got a shock a few moments later.  

“You know this is the way I do things Razor, always the optimist. Plus unlike the others he’s riding a dragon,” the strange rider answered.

Toothless was shocked because it wasn’t just a simple guess at what needed to be said, but the correct words that answered the question the dragon asked of its rider.  Toothless warbled and growled slightly up to Hiccup before he calmed down as Hiccup patted the side of his head.  

“So a race to see who has the better Night Fury.  Though I do have to say, I never thought a Night Fury could be red,” Hiccup calmly stated, thinking nothing of the response the other rider gave to the strange Night Fury.  

“Oh, so that is what you call your variety of Fury here, I wondered that ever since…” the rider stopped and then looked at the man in front of him and finished his sentence differently. “Actually we call her a Fire Fury, but if you want to learn more,” the rider then pointed in the direction to Berk.  “Let’s race back to your village, but not just a straight race.  Razor here is sick of doing straight lines so she would prefer a few turns and maneuvers.   Plus it would help you better compare our two dragons because I see it in your eyes that you’re curious.”  

The rider read Hiccup like a book even though he couldn’t see his facial expressions.  Hiccup smiled under his helmet then said, “Okay a race it is, around Berk and finishing above the Great Hall.”  Hiccup then pointed to the sea stacks ahead and an arch there, “That is the start, we fly together and once we are under it we begin the race.  Fly around the coastline of Berk, weave around the sea stacks, and then end with a spiral around the mountain above the Hall.  Do you agree?”  

“I agree and my name is Åsmund, you’ll get the rest later but maybe sooner if you win.”  Åsmund said as he patted Razors’ head. “Let’s show them what we are made of girl.”

 **“Oh I haven’t raced in a while, time to show you what I can do,” Razor** said to Toothless in a series of warbles and growls to Hiccup’s ears.  

 **“Oh I’m going to beat you, I’m the fastest there is and I don’t care that you look like me, ‘Fire Fury’, you won’t be able to match me,” Toothless** responded.

Åsmund smiled underneath his mask.   _Oh I like this Night Fury already, has a lot of fight and spunk in him.  I wonder what he’s been through to be that confident,_ Åsmund thought as the two glided towards the arch.  

Toothless and Razor kept apart by mere feet with their long wingspans as they continued to take small jabs at each other with words in their language.  Hiccup wondered what those two were saying but what made him more interested was the fact that he could hear laughter coming from Åsmund at odd points during the dragons’ conversation.   _Can he understand them?_ Hiccup wondered before he looked forward and concentrated on the race that was about to occur.  Both pairs crossed the archway and the high pitched whistle of the two Furies began as both shot forward at their top speeds.


	3. Race of Furies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two dragon riders race to see who has the better dragons. They then arrive in Berk and Åsmund introduces himself to the village while seeking an alliance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the “How to Train Your Dragon” Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head_  
Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

**A Race of Furies**

Two blurs darted through the sky, weaving between sea stacks and diving down towards the waves, one ebony and the other scarlet and gold. Icy adrenaline raced through their veins, their hearts pounding like war hammers in their chests as they raced for victory.

_I haven’t done something like this in a couple months.  It feels good to just let loose again like Åsmund and I could back home,_ Razor thought, releasing a joyous roar while pushing herself to fly at her highest speed.  

Toothless focused on his speed while Hiccup took full control of their flight as they banked around a cliff and made their way around the south side of the island.  

Åsmund knew there was a difference even from his quiet observations over the past couple of weeks.  He had seen that this Night Fury required his rider to fly, but only noticed when he had the opportunity for a closer look that the rider had control of one half of the tail fin.  

_These two are a part of each other, more than Razor and I.  They have to work together at an almost instant reaction or disaster can happen,_ Åsmund thought while he helped to steer Razor slightly.   _I have to say, I thought Razor and I were amazing together.  These two would be something else if he could understand his dragon._  Åsmund then leaned down more into Razor to lessen the air resistance as she dove after the Night Fury.

The lead changed by the second.  The slightest turn or angle could place one of them in first.   _Time to show them what we can really do,_ Toothless thought, extending his spinal fins to bank tighter around the next sea stack.

Hiccup knew what Toothless had done as he felt the difference in the turn. He closed the space between the saddle and his chest and gripped the leather in his hands as they disappeared around the edge of the sea stack.

Razor smirked to herself. It was an old trick that he had pulled, and she knew it well. But she would let him think he had her beat until she could think of a plan.

Toothless and Hiccup were several feet in front of them before Razor threw caution to the wind and extended her fins, her back, spinal fins and forehead glowing a deep garnet red as she expelled her elemental power. _Two can play at that game,_ she thought.

She and Åsmund then began to catch up and pull even with the other two.  Razor stopped the use of her power and glanced over at the other pair, noticing the look on their faces but they didn’t flinch or look, they were set on winning and made her even more excited.

The two riders continued to race fiercely around the coastline before both shooting upward quickly as the towering mountain peak where Gothi resided came into view.  They made it to the top and spiraled down the mountain towards the hall, all of the villagers, even the ancient healer herself, coming out of their homes to watch.

* * *

 

** Berk **

Astrid heard the telltale sounds of the Night Fury and looked up to see if she could see Hiccup and Toothless.   _He’s showing off again.  I love it when he does that,_ she thought as she looked up.  It wasn’t until Hiccup and Åsmund rounded the last bend around Berk and started to spiral around the Mountain above the hall that she noticed there were two set of riders and dragons.  Astrid started to run towards the Great Hall continuing to watch the two seemingly race.   _Okay Hiccup, you have some explaining to do about this guy._  She thought just before arriving at the Great Hall.

* * *

 

Åsmund and Razor were enjoying themselves as they finished the last part of the race.  They could also feel the happiness radiating from the Night Fury and his rider, and that was exactly what they wanted in an ally; someone who could enjoy themselves just as much as being serious.  

As both dragons and riders rounded the mountain for the last time, they dove down to be the first to go past the Hall.  Nearly at the same time, both Furies opened their wings to catch the air and land themselves in front of the hall.  

**“Oh Nóttu, what a rush,”** Razor said, shuddering with Åsmund still in the saddle.

She turned to the Night Fury, smiling a little. **“You can definitely hold your own.  It’s a pleasure to finally meet someone that can match Åsmund and I after all these years. If you don't mind me asking, what are your names?”** Razor said.

**“My rider’s name is Hiccup and he calls me Toothless, he is the chief of this village and I am the Alpha of the dragons here.”**  Toothless replied, panting softly, having not raced against a dragon as skilled as Razor before.   **“I only have one question, how does your rider, Åsmund, know our language?”**  

Razor smirked as she glanced at the crowd that had formed around them.   **“That is for Åsmund to tell all of you, not me. And I have a feeling we are going to be here for a while.  It is an honor to meet you Toothless and your human Hiccup,”**  Razor said as Åsmund climbed out of the saddle.  

“It has been weeks- no, months- since I have felt so charged,” Åsmund sighed. He stretched and patted Razor on the head gently before facing the crowd of shocked Vikings.

Astrid was the first to come over to the group, a bewildered look momentarily crossing her features. “What is going on?" she asked. Her wide blue eyes flicked back and forth between the Chief and the foreign dragon. She pointed to Åsmund and Razor before asking, "Who are they and what are they doing here?"

“Well Milady, meet Åsmund and his Fire Fury, Razor,” Hiccup said, swinging his legs over Toothless' sides and switching his leg to his walking leg before sliding off his back.  

Valka too came running through the crowd and gasped at the sight of the Fire Fury.  She had never seen such a creature, though she had heard of it during her years with the great Bewilderbeast.  She cautiously moved towards the strange man who wore scales the same deep scarlet as his dragon, her right hand outstretched.

**“She seems much like you from when you were younger, very inquisitive,”** Razor commented, looking at Åsmund.

“As long as you show respect, then yes,” Asmund responded, speaking to both Razor and the woman.

He removed his helmet while Valka moved closer to Razor, revealing his deep black hair with a single silver streak on the right side. His eyes were the color of seafoam, and wandered the many faces.

“My name is Åsmund Ostberg, and this is my companion Razor the Fire Fury.  I am 3rd in line to be chief of the Exploration and Diplomacy group of the Dragon Guard at Dragon City,” Åsmund announced. Murmurs buzzed amongst the crowd that had gathered as he announced his title.

Åsmund then knelt down onto a single knee with his head lowered to the chief in front of him.  “I come in peace and seek to forge an alliance, pass on and gain knowledge and make trade deals with you and your people, Chief Hiccup.”  He then stood up from his previous position and smiled.  

Hiccup was shocked by his title and the reason for his arrival.  He was about to say something when Astrid stopped him and got in front of him, “I think you need some rest along with Hiccup here after that race don’t you agree?”  Astrid said a little precaution since everything that happened two months ago.  

“I agree and understand.  Chief Hiccup, is there a place where I can get food and rest up?”  He said then turned to look at Valka looking over every inch of Razors’ body, taking note of small minor difference between Razor and Toothless.  

Hiccup then spoke, “It's an honor to meet you Åsmund.  As you know I am Hiccup, but my full name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Chief of the Hairy Hooligans Tribe and this is my best friend, Toothless the Night Fury.”  He paused for a moment, and then continued, "Mom, could you please help our new guest get settled?  If you’ll excuse me Åsmund there are many things to discuss and I’m thinking it would be better to do over dinner as I have many things that need to be done today in rebuilding.”   

Åsmund nodded and went over to Razor as Valka continued to admire the Fire Fury.  Valka seemingly didn’t hear what her son said but Åsmund wasn’t surprised especially with how much she enjoyed looking over Razor.   **“She is very, very much like you Åsmund.  I also have no doubt that he is the same as her,”** Razor said as Åsmund smiled and nodded to her.  

He didn’t want to reveal too much yet, that would be at dinner more than likely.

“Mrs. Haddock, could you please show me where I can rest and eat please?  I’d like to recover a bit more before speaking with your son this evening,” he said.

Valka then took notice and looked up at Hiccup with wide emerald eyes. “Oh, my apologies, it’s just that I've never seen such a beautiful creature before.  I have heard many legends of them but never believed them to be true.”  Her last words were spoken softly but Razor had heard them and didn’t think much of it.

“Come, let me show you to our home, there is so much that I would like to ask about your Fire Fury," she said as the crowd opened up to let the trio through to get partly settled in.

Hiccup turned to everyone in the village and clapped his hands together. “Alright, everyone go back to your business.  I’ll call a meeting at the Great Hall after I’ve had a talk with him,” he called.  

Astrid couldn’t help but stare at Åsmund a little longer, worried about him and worried for her future husband.  “Babe, can I be there when you talk with him?”  Astrid asked, turned back to look at him.

_Even if he says no, I’m going to be there anyways,_ she thought to herself.

“Why wouldn’t you be?”  Hiccup replied before pulling her into a tight hug. “Can’t leave out one of the most important people in my life in for something so important, especially not when you are the one who always keeps me grounded and on point.”  He released her and smiled at her with his signature lopsided grin that always succeeded in making her love him even more.  

“Okay babe,” she said then kissed his cheek. “I need to get to the academy because it’s my turn to teach.  I’ll see you tonight.”  She quickly ran off in the direction of the academy while Hiccup went back into the village.  

Toothless couldn’t help but look at Razor and wonder if she was like him, possibly the last of his kind.  She seemed like him in a way, and he hoped to be good friends with her like the other dragons around the village.  He turned away from her and then thought of something and wondered as she walked away.  

_It seemed like she wasn’t fazed by my Alpha status or powers.  It didn’t even seem like she was even possibly submitting to my aura.  What is she, is she possibly like a Queen? Like the Red Death or the Bewilderbeast?_  Toothless thought to himself before he turned back to look at her again. He was shocked to find her staring right back, her amber eyes piercing right through him.


	4. A Mother's Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valka takes Asmund to Hiccup's home to let him settle in and learns more about him and his Elemental Fury. In particular how he can understand dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I do not own the “How to Train Your Dragon” Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head_   
Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring   
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

Nearing the Haddock Household

Valka knew that she only need to settle him into their home but she was determined to find out more about Åsmund before he spoke to her son.  She calmly guided him towards the house where Cloudjumper landed in front of the house.  

Cloudjumper’s eyes narrowed, noticing Razor behind Åsmund. He then spread out his four wings to make himself look bigger to possibly frighten Razor.  Valka came up and rubbed under Cloudjumper’s chin, “They are guests from somewhere unknown and have business with my son, the chief,” she began saying before she turned and looked at Åsmund and Razor, “And hopefully no evil intentions, so for now just watch them.”  

Åsmund knew she didn’t trust him and she had all the reason to not trust him, strange person, Fire Fury and then pronouncing to the village his intentions.  She’s very smart and knows how to read the situation better than the chief.  Åsmund thought before he turned to Cloudjumper and bowed slightly.  “Impressive dragon species, never seen his kind before, but know about them.”  He said to break the tension slightly before he turned to Razor.  “Razor, I think Mrs. Haddock wishes a word with me before I speak to the chief tonight,” He said calmly, “Please make yourself useful for the village if she is allowed to do that.”  His last words partly directed at Valka and Cloudjumper.  

**“Hmph, she can help but only if the Alpha allows it.”**  Cloudjumper said to Razor and Valka, not thinking that Åsmund could understand him.  

“Toothless as far as I know doesn’t have a problem with her, considering we ended our race in a tie.  So I think your Alpha will allow it.”  Åsmund said to Cloudjumper.

Cloudjumper looked as shocked as Toothless when he first started to notice it.  “Yes, I speak Dragonese and understand you very well.  Razor can elaborate on it more to you and your Alpha, while I assume Valka here wishes to know more about my intentions.”  He finished saying as he stuffed his helmet into one of the saddlebags on Razor.  

**“I trust you know what you are doing?  I mean, yes this is farther than what we’ve gotten with most of the others around here, but you know I worry about you Åsmund.”**  Razor stated as Åsmund then gave her a reassuring pat on the forehead.  

“I know what I have seen and I trust these folks more than the other tribes.”  Åsmund said in a soft and peaceful voice to Razor.  She quickly nuzzled into his midriff as she was worried but knew to trust him.  

Valka continued to watch the scene before her, gauging this man carefully.  Her winters of isolation still very fresh and her distrust of most people still there.  This man though, he understood Dragonese and dragons just as much as her, maybe even better, but that still didn’t make him trustworthy.  Cloudjumper and Razor moved away from the house while Valka escorted Åsmund into the home.  He began to remove his armor suit and she took notice that it was slightly similar to Hiccups but also mixed in more dragon into it then her sons.  Most of the armor just strapped onto his body, with a set of red leggings, tunic and shoes underneath all the armor.  

“No doubt you have questions, I could tell when I saw you that you were different.”  Åsmund stated as he pulled a chair from the table and took a seat.  

“That I do Åsmund, I still don’t trust people too well unlike my son,” Valka spoke calmly, sitting across from him, “But what worries me more is that you show up here on an Elemental Fury that shouldn’t accept humans in any form or even exist as I thought most of the Night Furies died off.”  

Åsmund sighed and nodded, “So I’ve heard. Both the Queen and Sea King of my island said the same thing.  They always said a Fire Fury would rather kill than even accept another of their species to get close to them.”  He slowly rubbed his head and continued a little after he took a big breath.  “Razor was no different than what they said but she became different after we met.  She still has that fire inside of her, the drive to be the best, to not accept others, never too trusting and more stubborn than any Viking or human.”  He started saying before Valka stopped him.  “That I can feel, she is an Elemental Fury, but what I want to know really is how she trusts you and why?”

Åsmund knew this would come up and he began to tell his tale of how he met Razor, the trust they developed and the realization that both of them were destined for something more.  It took that one chance encounter with her and since that day they have been inseparable.  He talked to Valka about the war and devastation that his clan came from before sailing off to the west, the founding of their village called Valaden and the renewed war that started with the dragons on their new island a century ago.  He spoke with Valka for a couple of hours briefly about the last 8 winters of his life, the ending of the war, the defeat of the raiders, the new friendship forged between humans and dragons and finally his couple of winters among the Queen and Sea King of their island where he began to understand dragons more, but most of all the trust that Razor gave him after ending the war.  

“Razor has been special since the day we met, but after the war ended; we were so close that she trusted me with something.”  He said to Valka calmly before he took a deep breath and spoke while looking at his right hand, “She trusted me with most of the knowledge of dragons and all of their speech.  She must have seen something in me from the first time we met that she knew she was going to do it.”

_8 years ago at the Ostberg home_

Razor was gazing up at the stars while on her riders’ family home.   _Could he really be the one I hear stories about and have memories of from the previous Fire Fury memories?  The one of the few Soothers that can calm an Elemental Fury by just his presence?  I never felt any need to attack him the day I saw him, all the rage and hatred inside of me vanished._  She thought; crawling in through Åsmunds’ window and moving towards him.  

_I trust him so much and I know he trusts me now but maybe he can trust me more if he could understand me.  He basically understands me with just my movements and expressions; but could we bond even further if he could truly understand what I am saying?_  Razor thought as she then shook her head side to side.   _My instincts say to not do it that the dragon language or history are for us only.  That we should never reveal it to humans that seemingly always want to kill us.  But Åsmund, he’s so different than the rest, what if there are others that are like him that learn to trust us._

Razor contemplated for nearly thirty minutes beside Åsmunds’ bed before she made her decision.  She uncovered the hand that was closest to her and put her head against it.  

_I’ll know here shortly if what I did was right because if he doesn’t survive then he isn’t who I thought he was or if he changes because of this than I need to disappear or take care of it somehow._  She thought before she began to raise her temperature at where Razor had Åsmunds’ hand rested on her forehead.  The temperature continued to rise as her magic began to flow into Åsmunds’ arm and body.  

Åsmund never flinched or groaned during the process, his breathing quickened slightly.  Razor focused on the process, giving him millenniums worth of information and knowledge that she had been granted by being an Elemental Fury.   _Please let him be the one and please let him find others like him as well._  She thought as she finished the process and checked on him.  He was still breathing and still had a heartbeat when she put her head on his chest to listen.  Now all she could do was wait and hope that when he woke up that nothing will change.

Present day Berk, Haddock Household

Åsmund then held out his hand and showed a burn mark left on his hand from that time.  The mark looked like a curled up Fury on his palm but was more commonly known as the Strike class symbol in Book of Dragons.  “I was left with this on my hand and from that moment forward, I understood almost everything about dragons,” he said a little sadly, “I didn’t want to be important, never wanted to be chief at home, just wanted to protect my people and be normal.  Yes that seems weird after becoming the trusted partner of a Fire Fury, the supposedly meanest Elemental Fury of them all, but I was happy to be normal.”  Then he smiled at his hand and said, “I’ve never been happier though since then, no matter what I’ve been through with Razor or what is ahead for us.  I’ve never been this happy and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  

His last words is what Valka knew she wanted to hear.  She rose and went over to his side, “I was worried about what I had seen, after spending twenty winters of my life with a Sea King, or as we call them Bewilderbeast, that told me many of the secrets and history of dragons.  I worried that what I was seeing was the other story he told, the one of destruction and flames burning the world.”  Her hand came down on his shoulder and her final words before she went to get him some food and water were, “But I know now that it isn’t and that you and my son will get along quite well.”

 

 


	5. Fear of the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the Berk flock meets Razor and Toothless has to take charge some and learn more about this Elemental Fury. But what does Cloudjumper seem to know about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I do not own the “How to Train Your Dragon” Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head_  
Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

Chapter 4 – Fear of the Unknown

Berk

Cloudjumper walked beside Razor as they moved towards where the majority of the dragons had gathered.  Toothless was just finishing giving out the instructions for the day to all the dragons in the flock, delegating out duties to the first four dragons trained after him.  **“Alpha, we have another that wishes to help.”**   Cloudjumper spoke as the two of them arrived after most of the dragons had left.  The dragons that remained started to speak amongst themselves making comments. 

**“Fire Fury…”**

**“Is she an Elemental Fury?”**

**“Is this the end for us?”**  

Were just some of the things said before Toothless gave a fierce roar that quieted everyone down.  **“When I know more I will call a gathering, for right now she is a guest and any rumors will be silenced right now!!”**   Toothless yelled as the rest of the dragons bowed and left to do their duties.  Toothless turned and looked at Cloudjumper, **“And stop calling me Alpha, I have a name you know and no Alpha Toothless either, just Toothless.”**

_Good to know that this Alpha has control over his flock even though he is a Night Fury and not a Sea King.  And that the power and responsibility hasn’t gone to his head, glad he is still very humble._   Razor thought as she walked over to Toothless.  **“Yes, Al…err I mean Toothless.  Her rider is having a talk with Valka right now and he…”**   Cloudjumper started to say before Razor interjected, **“I want to help with the rebuilding and give you a bit of an explanation if possible Toothless.  I know you probably have a few questions for me no doubt.”**   She said then turned to look at Cloudjumper.  **“And I can speak for myself thank you.”**  

Cloudjumper sneered and gave a low growl.  _Never knew another dragon that could get under Cloudjumper’s skin beside me._   Toothless thought as he moved over to Razor and Cloudjumper.  Cloudjumper stepped forward and then, **“A word Toothless, please,”** he said as he continued to walk and said louder, **“In private.”**   Razor knew this behavior, she got it before from dragons that knew of the legends around the Fire Fury and the other Elemental Furies.  She simply nodded and turned around.  **“I’ll go behind that building and wait, Toothless.”**   She announced and slowly moved away from the two as they walked a bit further away.

Once Cloudjumper thought they were far enough away he began to talk quietly, **“I don’t trust the Elemental Fury, and I know the legends from the old Sea King that you met.  I don’t know which one she’ll bring but I refuse to have her alone with you for fear of your life.”**   Toothless laughed and looked back at Cloudjumper whom was sneering.  **“I get your concern, but Razor and her rider Åsmund had multiple times where they could have done something already.  We were out flying and they stopped in front of us to challenge us to a race.  She never fired and I don’t know what an Elemental Fury is anyways, so I’m curious about her and what she is.”** Toothless said as he then sat down on his hind legs.  **“Tell me briefly what an elemental fury is Cloudjumper and then go check on Valka, that is an order.”**  

Cloudjumper huffed and looked over his shoulder to where Razor was then looked back to Toothless.  **“An elemental fury is a dragon of your species that is imbued with the full power of one of five elements.  All of the elemental furies have quick tempers and usually never associate with anyone.  The Fire Fury is the fiercest of them all, no dragon has ever survived being seen by one.  I don’t know how or why she is so friendly but I worry that her rider controls her by magic somehow.”**

_So I’m not the last of my kind like I thought or have been told.  That must mean there are more out there._   Toothless thought then pondered what Cloudjumper said.  He trusted his words even though he only knew him briefly.  He was wise beyond anything and Toothless respected that but sometimes he wonders if he exaggerates sometimes.  **“Thank you Cloudjumper, I will keep my guard up then but please no more sneers or growls at her.  At this time we have no reason to suspect anything,”**   Toothless said then waved his front out at Cloudjumper, **“Now go check on Valka, I would think you’d be more concerned about her more than Razor.”**   Cloudjumper bowed then started to leave but said, **“Valka can handle herself, she lived with dragons for twenty years.  If she can’t handle a human, then I don’t know how she survived with us.”**

Razor sat patiently until Cloudjumper came by and said, **“Toothless will speak with you now but I’m keeping an eye on you, I fear the legends more because I don’t know which you will bring or if you are under the influence of magic.”**   He then continued to walk away as Razor came out from behind the building and looked at him as he left then shook her head.  _Always the same wherever I go, I hope Toothless isn’t that scared though I would think our race showed something about me more than a legend tale._   She thought as she started to move towards Toothless.

Toothless watched her reactions to Cloudjumper and he shook his head.  _Stubborn Cloudjumper,_ Toothless thought as Razor came up and sat down in front of him.  **“I hope he didn’t bother you too much, he prefers the flock to stay constant and is weary of strangers.”**   Toothless explained as Razor just shrugged and answered.  **“I’m used to it by now after other dragons hear I’m an Elemental Fury, they always seem to fear me because they don’t know what it means.  Sometimes it’s hard but usually I let it slide and prefer actions to show who I am.”** She said. 

**“That is why I’m here to help with anything you need.  I don’t know why you are rebuilding but I’d like to help in whatever way I can.”** Toothless smiled his gummy smile and she chuckled.  **“Now I see how you got your name, but then again I can do the same.”**   She laughed again after she finished and smiled to him, “ **Humans, I can never understand their naming convention at times.”**   **“You are definitely not how Cloudjumper said you should be.  You’re supposed to be the most feared of these Elemental Furies but yet, you are as peaceful as me,”** Toothless said, getting off his hind legs and moving towards her.  

**“And you are so independent even around me, an Alpha.  You make me curious, so instead of rebuilding you can join me for some hunting possibly so I can hear your story.”**   He stated as he motioned for her to come with him.  Razor followed behind him, taking a closer look at his false fin.  _I wonder how this happened and how this affected him and his rider._   She thought before she then spoke, **“I’d like to learn more about you, your rider and your fin if you don’t mind me asking.”**   She asked softly before he stopped for a moment. 

**“That is a long tale to tell and I think you wouldn’t want to know about it.  Plus if we are hunting, we need to keep quiet so stories would have to be for later.”** Toothless said and even though he forgave Hiccup for everything, it was the rest of the story, the more recent story that he still felt ashamed for and didn’t want to talk about yet.  **“Come, I need to head to the forge to get another fin, why don’t you start first and tell me more about the Elemental Furies and how you met your rider?”**   He said trying to change the subject.

Razor wasn’t oblivious to the subject change, but knew it must be either difficult to talk about what happened or something else recently.  **“Well I’ll say that until eight years ago, I was exactly how an Elemental Fury should be.  I had a territory, no dragon ever came into it and if they did, they died.  I hated humans as much as I did other dragons.”**   She began but it could be heard in her voice that she was ashamed of it, but then continued, **“Then everything changed when Åsmund wandered into my territory.  Instead of killing him or feeling rage, I was calm for the first time in my life as an Elemental Fury, it was like the cloud of rage disappeared.  I was also curious for the first time about a human and so was him towards me.  That day was the beginning of this life I have now, my travels with Åsmund and what we are trying to do.  I’ve never been so happy in my life and I’m so glad that it is how it is now.  There is more to it but I think Åsmund tells it much better than I could ever do.”**   She ended with that and her tone of speech changed to that of what it was before.  Toothless was even more curious now than he was when she began talking, but before he could ask they arrived at the forge where Hiccup was working with building some more upgrades for the defenses.

“Hey bud, I see you have our guest with you.  Showing her around?”  Hiccup asked as he pulled away from the forge.  Toothless showed his fin and then to Razor to give him the idea.  **“Must be hard when your rider doesn’t understand you, I hope we can help with that eventually.”**   Razor said to Toothless to which he replied with, **“We’ve been like this for five years, even if he never understands me fully.  I’m still happy with how we are.”**  

“Oh so you want to go flying yourself with our guest.  First time you’ve wanted the automated one since I gave it to you at Snoggletog just after beating the Red Death.  Guess this is important, but I’ve made some improvements to the new one so it should work a lot better and weigh less.”  Hiccup said as he grabbed the latest model of the auto tail and moved over to remove the tail he used to fly Toothless with and puts on the auto tail.  Toothless then tested it to make sure it worked then turned and left with Razor.  “Don’t forget, come back before dinner Toothless.  We need to listen to this alliance proposal and trade deal.”  Hiccup said. 

**“So what are we going to hunt Toothless?  Though if it is what I think it is we’ll be going for fish.”**   Razor said and smiled as she got ready to take off.  Toothless took off before Razor did and started to head for the forest and spoke once she got into the air with him.  **“No, the hunt is an excuse, it’s time we talk so we are going to where it all began for me.”**


	6. Toothless' Story Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless takes Razor to several distinct places while telling her the Story of how Hiccup and him met. We all know the story, but now we hear it from Toothless' side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the “How to Train Your Dragon” Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head_  
Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

Forest near Berk

Toothless landed at the spot he was first caught and waited for Razor to land.  Once she landed he started to speak, **“This is where it began, well it really began in Berk but here is good.  Five years ago, I wasn’t myself; I was under the control of an evil queen that we called the Red Death.  She controlled all the dragons in the nest and had them raiding the Viking villages.  My duty was to destroy the defenses in the villages to let the others raid for food.”**   He said as he walked around slightly, smelling the ground to find where he crashed. 

**“That was until one night, I became tangled in a bola net fired by a human.  I crash landed around here, hitting a few rocks on my way down before falling unconscious due to the pain.  I don’t know how long I was out, for I didn’t regain my senses until I felt something on my body.  As I opened my eyes, I saw that it was a skinny human.”**   He paused and looked at Razor, wondering what she was thinking. 

**“I laid there tangled in his rope, unable to move as he held a small dagger in his hands.  I watched there helplessly as he raised it up, saying ‘I’m going to kill you, I’m a Viking.  I’m a Viking!’  I saw him raise it higher and resigned myself to death and closed my eyes.  All I knew at the time was humans were our enemies and we could never trust them.  They would kill us given the chance is what the queen told us.”**   He paced around slightly and then continued through the forest going towards where he would end up landing later in the cove with Razor following him. 

**“I waited for the pain, but it never came.  Instead I heard something that I couldn’t believe.  The human was cutting the ropes, he was setting me free.  His prize, his way into being a Viking and he was letting me go.”**  

As they neared the cove he stopped again and finished the first part with somber words.  **“Once free, I pinned him down and stared at him.  If he isn’t going to kill me then ‘I would end him’ is what was going through my mind when I became freed, but while gazing at him, I saw the same fear in him that I had just experienced.  I reared up and roared at him and then left, trying to fly away but finding that I couldn’t.  At least not very well at all and I ended up crashing down here in this cove.  This is where everything started to change for me and the human that I now call my best friend and other half, Hiccup.”**

Cove

Toothless turned and jumped down into the cove with Razor behind him.  She looked around at the peaceful location with its high stone walls and an interior pond.  _A rough start for the two, but things must have gotten better between them.  Especially with how well the two act together now,_ she thought as Toothless moved to the edge of the pond and sat down.  She slowly walked over towards him and copied his action a few feet away from him.  She watched as he stared into the motionless water and looked at his reflection before continuing. 

**“I struggled all night and day to get out of this cove.  I kept trying to fly out but I couldn’t get over those walls.  I laid by this pond when I heard something fall from the ledge over there.”**   He then looked up to the spot where he saw Hiccup that day and smiled.  **“I saw the same human that set me free, the one that downed me.  I stared at him while he looked down into my eyes.  I was weary as he left and again rested thinking ‘I will never get out here. I am going to die.’”** He turned his gaze over to Razor who sat there listening intently.  He didn’t know why but he moved closer to her slightly. 

**“The next day around mid-sun, the human came back but this time he brought a cod with him.  Ever nervous of what the human could be doing, I came down from a pile of rocks and slowly moved towards him until I noticed the same dagger from before.  I growled and backed up until he pulled it out and dropped it to the ground.  I motioned for it to be thrown away and he complied.  It landed in the pond and I relaxed a bit more.”** He continued with as he padded at the water. 

**“That was the time he gave me my name, because as I opened my mouth to accept his offering, my teeth were retracted back into my gums.  I brought them out and snatched the fish away and swallowed it down.  Oh, it was so tasty and I moved towards him sniffing him for another but he didn’t have anymore.”**

Razor couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  The confrontation was almost exactly like it was for her and Åsmund, but Åsmund had given off a stronger presence than Hiccup.  Toothless moved away from the pond and headed towards the large tree that had roots growing down the side of the walls.  He scorched the ground in a large circle and laid down, smiling.  Razor did the same thing but her breath produced more heat than his to keep her warmer. 

**“Toothless… so far from what you’ve said it is…”** she began with until Toothless cut her off. 

**“Yes, it is hard for any dragon to believe, but since we are similar, it’s not that hard for you to believe.  Though what I did next was something that, I guess you could consider, a spur of the moment.  I regurgitated half of the fish I ate and gave it to him.  Oh the look on his face was hilarious now that I think about it but it was a jester of thanks that he didn’t know about.”**  

Razor laughed at the thought as she knew what would follow.  **“Hiccup ate and swallowed the fish, as you were suggesting to him.  I did the same with Åsmund the second day after he brought me food.  Swore he was going to bring back up what he ate shortly after he swallowed.”**  

Toothless smiled and nodded, **“Hiccup was the same way, but he smiled afterwards and I mimicked it, causing a curious look to spread on his face.  He then extended his hand out towards me but I growled, not ready for that as I still didn’t trust him.  I was calm up until he moved his hand out and then something snapped back into my head not to trust him.”** He rubbed the side of his head with his claw to scratch an itch and then rested his head on the ground as he continued. 

**“He tried to touch me shortly afterwards by coming close to me but then he moved away to a rock to rest.  He stayed here the entire day with me.  As dusk was nearing and I woke up, I saw him doing something.  He had a stick in his hand and was scratching the ground with it.  I was curious.  That fear from earlier was gone again and I came up behind him, watching as he continued scratching the dirt with the stick.  It turned out that he was drawing me, so I decided to draw too once he finished.  I ripped a tree out of the ground and started to draw lines all around him, don’t know what I was drawing but I think I was trying to draw him.”**

Razor chuckled and laughed at the sight it must have been, a fellow Fury trying to draw.  **“What?  I have great skill, and it looked like him, mostly.  He got up to look at it and touched one of my lines though.  I growled until he stepped off of it, then he did it again.  It didn’t happen again after that though, he started moving throughout the lines and was unknowingly moving towards me.  He finally came near where I was sitting and stared up at me in both fear and curiosity.  He took a couple steps back and raised his hand again while looking at me, I sneered and gave a low growl, compelling him to stop.”** Toothless paused for a while, that scene pictured vividly in his mind as he recalled every moment of that time with great detail. 

_I remember it like it happened just moments ago, I remember the scent in the air, the way this place looked, everything from that time is forever etched into my memory._   Toothless thought a while more before he continued, **“Then he turned his head away and put his hand out again.  My thoughts were changed in that moment.  He was giving me his trust.  He trusted me to do whatever I wanted to next.  I was torn as I sat there for a moment, I leaned in for a second and stopped but then I finally moved in while closing my eyes.  I too trusted him at that moment and let him touch me on my head just above my nose.  As I touched him, I took in his scent forever claiming the new friend I had made, a human friend.”**  

Toothless then stood up and stretched his limbs as he looked in the sky.  **“Every day after that he visited, bringing food and eventually giving me my flight back albeit with him riding me, but that was fine.  I mean he was keeping me alive and helping me to return to the skies.  Our first real flight together was… well, harrowing after nearly crashing a couple of times we had a major problem.”**  

Razor looked up with him and smiled as she thought of her first flight with Åsmund.  _We really are similar in many ways, even if our situations were very different,_ she thought as she stood up.  **“He somehow got free from the saddle on me during a climb and I lost control.  I relied on him to keep my fin open and steer it so without him, I couldn’t fly.  We plummeted towards the ground, him trying to get back onto me while I tried to stabilize myself so he could get back on.  He finally made it and I opened my wings gliding down towards some sea stacks.  He had a sheet of paper he called a ‘Cheat Sheet’ to help him work my tail, but he threw it away and we went on instinct.  We flew tight between all the stacks, never hitting anything and stayed close to the sea.  He knew exactly what I needed just as I was needing it.  That was when we became each other’s halves and I knew that I would protect him and he would protect me.  We got out and I heard him do his roar or now that I know it, a cheer.  I too celebrated, launching a plasma blast out in front of us and gliding through the warming fire.”**  

Toothless put his paw onto his mouth and laughed as he remembered what he saw afterwards on Hiccup’s face.  **“That’s when I found out that humans aren’t exactly fireproof like us.  His look was funny but he wasn’t hurt.  Though in turn he found out we aren’t so fireproof on the inside as a Terrible Terror tried to take a fish of mine.  I blew a small blast into him when he was going to release his fire at me.  It didn’t kill him, but made it did make him uncomfortable.”**  

Toothless smiled at the humor of it as he motioned with his head that he wanted to fly.  The two of them took off into the air and slowly made their way towards Berk again.  Toothless was nearing where he’d end his tale for the day as all he wanted to do was tell her how they became so close.  Also he wanted to leave the cove as Astrid and Hiccup would no doubt arrive soon to have their lunch.


	7. Toothless' Story Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless finishes telling his story to Razor and she begins to start sensing something within him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the “How to Train Your Dragon” Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head_  
Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

Berk Dragon Academy

The two of them landed near the entrance of the academy and Toothless smiled at how it looks now, recalling its original purpose.  **“This is the dragon academy where others learn to trust dragons, but it wasn’t always this.  It was originally where the Vikings learned how to kill dragons and the final exam would be the death of a dragon by the best student in the dragon training class.”**   His voice choked slightly as he said those last words but he quickly continued on with his story.  **“Hiccup learned a lot of things that dragons disliked or made them calm through me and used this knowledge to become top of his class all without harming a single dragon.  At least, that’s what I understood after the fact but then he was chosen for the final test, where he had to fight a dragon and kill it.”**  

Toothless walked around to the spot he remembered breaking in.  **“Apparently we were going to leave and never return but plans changed when a person, his soon-to-be mate, Astrid discovered us.  He showed here that we are not ‘mindless beasts’ and we found the queen at the nest during a flight, but instead of letting her run to the village and tell everyone, he stopped her and he did the final test.  There he tried to show them all that dragons aren’t what they seemed to be but his father…”**  

Toothless paused at the last word as memories of what he did to him clouded his memory.  Razor looked and wondered what was wrong before Toothless continued quickly.  **“He was stubborn, probably more stubborn than Hiccup.  He caused the Monstrous Nightmare to fall into control the Queen with a loud slam of his hammer and it started to attack Hiccup.  They had him locked in with it as it was a battle to the death for either side.  I heard him scream all the way back in the cove and knew he was in trouble.  Somehow, I managed to pull myself out of the cove and ran here as quick as I could.  I needed to save him, I couldn’t bare him not being alive.”**   He looked at the part of the academy where the metal chains use to be. 

**“All around this place used to be a metal net that kept the dragons inside of this arena.  I blasted it open and dove in even though I knew that I couldn’t fly, so I could defend Hiccup from the Monstrous Nightmare.  He tried to get me to leave after I saved him, but I got captured and put into a cage.  The next thing I knew, I was muzzled and locked on a boat used to guide the Vikings to the nest by his own father.”**

Razor noticed this was a painful memory with how Toothless carried himself.  His head, which had been help up in fondness a while ago, now fell almost to the ground as his steps had lost their sense of cheerful grace.  **“Listen Toothless, you don’t need to say anymore.  You can tell me more of the story later, if you want.  You don’t have to continue if it’s too painful for you,”** Razor said as she came up behind him, gently placing one of her paws on his back.

**“No, the story is almost over so I’ll finish it quickly and we can go meet up with our riders and I’ll listen to Åsmund’s story,”** he insisted as he looked at her with very dilated eyes almost as if he was ready to cry.  **“Once I got the Vikings to the Dragon’s nest, I was left on the ship as they prepared to fight the Queen.  I shouldn’t have to say how large a queen is since you said there is one near you.”**  

Razor nodded and commented, **“Yes she is quite large, but our queen is a nice, fair and just.”**  

Toothless smiled and then continued, **“Yes, well as you, humans are no match against a queen, no matter how many of them there are.  They broke open the side of the mountain, causing all the dragons to flee the nest until she burst out of the mountain.”** Toothless looked out from the academy to the sea in the direction of the nest.  Razor knew that direction; she had seen the bones of the queen while she and Åsmund stayed there while in the archipelago.  As Toothless continued the story, she began to picture the entire fight as he described it.

**“As she came out, one of the first things she did was destroy the catapults there that they had set up.  Then she lit most of the fleet they brought on fire including the ship I was on.  All hope seemed lost until Hiccup and his friends, the first set of riders from Berk after him, flew in on the four dragons that were previously locked up in the Academy.  They began to distract the queen while Hiccup came to find me.”**   His words became prideful as he knew Hiccup needed him at that moment.  **“He tried to free me, he got my muzzle off but he couldn’t break the chains or open the lock because he was physically weaker than normal Vikings.  As his friends were distracting the queen, she turned and stepped on the boat causing me to sink into the water with it since I was still locked in the contraption.  Hiccup swam down and tried to free me, but he still couldn’t bust the chains and started running out of air.”**   Toothless thought of that moment intently.

**“In that moment, I was absolutely terrified.  There I was, unable to do anything as he began dying right in front of me in his efforts to save me.  A few seconds later, he got pulled up to the surface.  I didn’t know what caused him to be pulled away.  Underwater and alone, I thought I was going to die until a person I didn’t expect came to my rescue, his father.  I looked at him with anger in my eyes, because he was the reason both of us were in this situation, but to my shock, he broke open the device around my neck and freed me.  I knew he changed at that moment probably after seeing his son coming to his rescue on the other dragons and then risking his life to come save me.  I grabbed hold of him and quickly shot out of the water.”**

Razor noticed something as the climax of the story was building.  She felt an inner power that had not fully awakened yet show up.  _Could he be one?_   She thought as he then continued the story while moving towards the village. 

**“I moved my head to get Hiccup on my back, not to get him out of there but to end the Red Death’s life.  Her reign of evil needed to be stopped and I needed Hiccup to do it.  He got on and then I heard his father say ‘I’m sorry, for everything.’  Now I knew he had changed and things could be better for him, but first we needed to end the queen before we could cross that bridge.”**   His voice became laced with pride and humbleness as he continued his tale during those courageous moments. 

**“We took off into the sky, soaring high then proceeding to dive bomb her as Astrid and her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly, were being sucked towards the Queen’s mouth.  I sent a plasma blast at the side of the queen’s mouth. This caused her to stop what she was doing, but also caused Astrid to fall off her dragon.  We did a quick turn around and I grabbed her, setting her down on the ground as we took off.  It was up to Hiccup and I to fight the queen.  I didn’t know of his plants during those moments, but I trusted him to see us through.”**

Berk – Nearing the Haddock household

**“We flew high into the sky again and came down onto her with another powerful blast.  The queen unfurled her gargantuan wings for the first time in centuries and began to fly after us.  We weaved through sea stacks as she broke through them behind us.”**   Toothless continued, almost bringing his story to a close.  **“Hiccup told me to get into the clouds to cover ourselves and hide our attacks.  She was right behind us but once we reached the clouds, she lost us.  We circled her quickly and I sent volley after volley of my plasma blasts into her wings to put holes in them.  Every shot taken was directed by Hiccup with my full trust in him.”**   Toothless moved behind the household and sat down looking out to the ocean. 

**“Growing frustrated, she breathed fire all around us and my tail caught fire.  With time against us, Hiccup told me to dive and we did.  We dove as fast as I could while the tail continued to burn up as we continued diving through the clouds.  His words were simple and I knew what he was wanting me to do.  ‘Hold, Toothless…. NOW!’  Upon his command, I turned in mid-air to face the queen who was readying her fire breath as gas began gathering in the back of her throat.”**  

Razor thought about Toothless’ earlier comment, “ _Not so fireproof on the inside.”_  

**“I shot my blast shortly thereafter and ignited her gas.  Just as I did, we breached the clouds and she saw how close we were to the ground.  She knew if she didn’t not slow down her speed, she would not be able to stop herself from crashing.  She unfurled her wings, but my blasts put too many holes in her wings and they began to rip open due to her high speed.  She was done for, she couldn’t stop, and her wings were useless.”**  

Toothless’s tone changed as this last part started, **“She crashed into the ground and a huge fireball started to form.  We tried flying up along her back and spines in an effort to escape the blast.  We were doing well until my tail completely burnt off.  Before we knew, the queen’s tail smashed itself against us.  I was sent upwards and Hiccup was sent sideways away from me as the fireball grew in size.  I flapped my wings as hard as I could to get down to him, for I knew he would not survive the rising flames.  In my mind, all I could think was, ‘I need to protect him, he isn’t fireproof, I have to wrap myself around him.’ I managed to grab him in time before the flames consumed him and when we impacted with the ground, the pain nearly knocked me unconscious.”**

Toothless lowered his head and let out an audible sigh.  **“I lay there groaning in pain as his father called for him until I opened my eyes and I saw him on his knees blaming himself for the apparent loss of his son.  When he muttered a chocked ‘I’m so sorry,’ I opened my wings to reveal his son, still alive but at a cost.”**   Toothless turned to Razor glints of sadness in his eyes, **“You’ve seen his left leg I take it, the one that is not flesh.  That was the cost of our victory: his left leg.  His father was happy that he was alive but I felt so bad because I couldn’t save all of him.”**

Razor came up to Toothless and crooned her head against his neck, nuzzling him.  Toothless didn’t know what to do, here he was, telling his story about his rider, and the most feared Elemental Fury was there consoling him like a little hatchling.  _How did her Human make her this calm?  Especially after she said she had no qualms killing dragons that got into her territory in the past, but now she seems like any normal Night Fury._   He thought before he finished his story.

**“We came home to Berk and so did the rest of the dragons.  I stayed by Hiccup’s side until he woke up about a week later, greeted with the sight of me and his artificial leg.  When he saw what our victory had cost him, I knew what he was feeling, since I had lost a part of myself as well.  All while nearly losing a part I had just gained.  As he tried taking steps with his new leg, I caught him before he could fall and walked by his side as we crossed the room towards the front door.  Although his loss also pained me, I was happy because I didn’t lose anymore of him.  That short journey presented two begins, both losing something precious only to regain it and something more through the bonds of friendship and trust.  My friend and other half was not dead and in that moment, I vowed that I would never let something like that happen to him again.  The Vikings and dragons stopped the war and worked on mending our past differences because of my Hiccup.  That is the story of how Hiccup and I bonded together.”**  

Razor continued to rub against his neck before she wrapped a wing around him.  **“I can see how you two bonded now, I think you two are amazing.  Soon you’ll hear more of my story.”**   She turned her head and looked at Åsmund looking at the two of them.  **“Come let us relax before dinner, my human’s story will be interesting.  Toothless, you did all you could, you are a strong dragon and you have a large heart.  I’m glad I’m meeting you like I am now and not previously.”** She licked his cheek before she moved away and moved towards the house.  Toothless looked shocked as he turned and watched her move away.  _I really don’t know how to read her at all_.  He thought before following her towards the house. 

Valka smiled at the scene and knew things would be fine after her long talk with Åsmund, hearing his whole story and what he is trying to do.  _Hiccup will have to make a decision and I hope he chooses correctly.  It will be a treacherous path no matter what he picks but if what Åsmund thinks is correct, he’ll need all the help that he can get._   With these thoughts rolling through her mind, she started to prepare dinner.


	8. Quest Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razor and Asmund discuss what they should do moving forward and decide that it is time to tell the truth to the young chief and his small family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I do not own the “How to Train Your Dragon” Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head_  
Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

Hiccup’s Household

Åsmund watched the small exchange between Razor and Toothless before she walked towards the house.  He then looked at Valka and asked, “Do Razor and I have time for a quick flight before Hiccup arrives?” 

“For the short time I’ve been with my son, he’ll most likely be late so yes you have time.”  She replied as Åsmund turned his gaze back to Razor. 

“Come on girl, we’re going for a quick flight.”  He said as he moved towards her before she got into the house.  She lowered herself down slightly to let Åsmund get into his saddle, and then quickly took off into the sky above Berk.  Razor decided where they were going, wanting to show him the cove to let him feel the presence around it. 

 **“I take it you want to talk about what I’ve heard and my actions?”**   Razor asked as she slowly descended down into the cove.  “Yes I do,” he replied with quickly.

Cove

Åsmund slid off of Razor and he immediately felt the energy and presence of the things that took place here in the past.  **“This is where the two began their bonding and did what we did.  You can feel it can’t you Åsmund.”**   Razor asked as she watched him circle around slightly. 

“Yes I can, the gifts our Sea King and Queen bestowed on us are amazing.  I can sense their bonding and it is very similar to ours.”  Åsmund stated as he looked down near a rock and put his hand on the ground. 

 **“Toothless, from what I felt, is in the precursor stage of becoming an Elemental Fury.  I feel he will be the Lightning Fury, the only one missing, but I think his bonding and something else is hindering the normally quick process,”** Razor stated as she moved towards Åsmund, **“From my experience and the knowledge we’ve gained, this transition from precursor to full Elemental Fury should only take two weeks.  Instead it feels like it’s been inside him for many winters.  He had probably just got into the precursor stage just before the raid where he would eventually meet Hiccup.  The eventual bonding Toothless did with Hiccup and the subsequent events that I don’t know about may have slowed the process down.  Since the process is taking a lot longer than what it should, I think ultimately, that his transition process will be a lot less hectic than normal.  The fast change into an Elemental Fury and the sudden shock of the power is what causes us to become clouded with rage, hatred and anger, a kind of bloodlust as you humans call it, I think.”**  

Åsmund took in what she was saying and then grabbed the dirt in his hand, “Hiccup is very much like me it seems, one of the few that can calm down an Elemental Fury.  He just doesn’t realize that he is one or even knows about the Elemental Furies,” he explained calmly as he let the dirt slowly pour from his hand. 

“I’m not going to rush him into anything, I will tell him our tale, explain the elemental furies and a bit of the prophecy that our elder told the two of us.  I still worry about the part with you the most Razor but I know you can handle it.” 

His last few words made her think on the part about her.   _The Elemental Fury that I bond with the most will decide the future of the world.  Out of the 4 others, three can lead to Ragnarok, while the other one will have a permanent positive effect on the world._   **“I know Åsmund, I understand I can’t be just bonding with any elemental fury, but Toothless isn’t one right now and I was just comforting him after listening to part of his story.”**   She said while lowering her head until Åsmund came back over to her and smiled. 

“I know, I listened to the last part and I understand.  I have felt no feelings of ill intent in him but it feels like his is blocking something out.  A recent event that is clouding over him and that event, I think, is the key to know where to search for the other Furies or how he’ll be as an Elemental Fury.  I don’t want you to come out and ask about it as he needs to accept it on his own terms.  We cannot force anything, always remember that,” he commented as he leaned his forehead against Razor’s.  The calmness flowed through the both of them through their bond and their mission. 

 **“Yes, I know Åsmund and thank you for being there for me,”** she said before she gave him a playful lick across the face.  **“Come we need to head back so we can tell our tale and explain things.”**   Åsmund smiled and got back onto Razor and they flew quickly out of the cove and back towards Berk.

Hiccup Household

Shortly after the two guests left for a quick flight, Toothless was greeted with questions by Cloudjumper.  Toothless rolled his eyes slightly as it was all questions about Razor and if she had used magic on him in any way.  Toothless pushed those questions away with a simple answer of **“She did nothing to me, I felt nothing invading my mind and she is acting just like a normal dragon.”**

After stating this to Cloudjumper, he entered the house as the front door opened.  Toothless smiled and bounded at the door as it opened to reveal Hiccup and Astrid.  “Hey there bud, good to see you too.  Did you have a good time with our guest?”  Hiccup asked to which Toothless nodded and purred as Hiccup gave him a scratch. 

“There anything I can help with Mrs. Haddock?”  Astrid asked as she moved into the kitchen with Valka. 

“I could use the help my dear, as I’m not the greatest chef so I’d like to make something that doesn’t kill our guests and chief.”  Valka smiled and chuckled as Hiccup laughed as well. 

“Mom, your cooking hasn’t killed me in the last two months so I doubt that you’d kill our guest or me now.”  Hiccup started to remove his flight suit and took it upstairs quickly.  Cloudjumper watched from the window to the living room as he was far too big to be inside the house. 

“You know it will get crowded in here if both Razor and Toothless joined us.  Maybe they should wait outside and listen from there.”  Astrid stated as Hiccup had just returned from upstairs. 

“Sounds like a good idea, milady.  It’s usually crowded in here with the three of us and Toothless, so adding another person and dragon will definitely test our space limit.”  Hiccup acknowledged before he came over and patted Toothless on the head, “Sorry bud, but it might be better if the dragons stayed outside.  You can listen from the window, since I think we both should hear whatever it is they’re going to say.”  Toothless warbled in complaint but complied with the request, going out the front door to stay away from Cloudjumper, who was at the back.

Razor and Åsmund landed in front of the house as Toothless came out.  “Let me guess Toothless, they need more room for us so you got kicked out?”  Åsmund asked him. 

 **“It’s usually full with the three in there now and I, so the addition of another human and a dragon, they think it’s best if we stayed outside and listened in instead of crowding everyone.”** Toothless told Åsmund to which he nodded and looked at Razor. 

“I’ll bring you out some fish before I eat.”  Razor nodded and smiled as he went into the household. 

Åsmund came in and gathered a few large fish for the dragons, including for Cloudjumper.  He first took out some fish to Toothless and Razor, then circled the house to Cloudjumper.  Cloudjumper stared at him and tried to figure out his motives as Åsmund set the fish near him.  “I know you can search my mind, as it’s a trait your species possesses, so I’ll let you come to your own conclusion about my intentions,” Åsmund said as he closed his eyes. 

Cloudjumper became weary at the human’s offer, but decided to look into Åsmund’s mind.  He saw everything Åsmund has seen and learned, including the many prophecies pertaining to the Elemental Furies that even he didn’t know about.  **“Very interesting, though I’m still keeping an eye on the situation.  Also, I doubt Toothless is what you think he is.  I would have felt it if he was one,”** Cloudjumper said as he finished looking into Åsmund’s mind. 

Åsmund replied softly, “Not many can feel one even in the precursor stage, Hel I didn’t feel it both while observing the island before making my presence known and before Razor said something.  Even when she told me, I barely felt it and even then I really have to focus on it.”  Finished with his explanation, Asmund bid Cloudjumper a good meal and moved inside to join the other three.

Once back inside the four of them ate their dinner and at its conclusion, Hiccup turned his attention to their guest.  “So what is it you want to tell us, I’m curious as to what you want in an alliance and what we could benefit from it,” he said as he crossed his arms and looked at Åsmund.  “But most of all I’m curious about your Fire Fury.  How did you two met and what you really are here for?  If it were simply offering an alliance, you would have sailed here and not flown.” 

Åsmund smiled, knowing that Hiccup would catch on quickly.  “You’re right, I’m not here just for an alliance or trade, though that is one of the reasons.  I’ll tell you the story of myself and Razor here shortly but onto the pressing matter at hand.  The other reasons I’m here are to find others that are similar to myself and locate the other Elemental Furies in order to prevent the inevitable: Ragnarök.”


	9. Fire Fury and Dragon City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmund finally starts to reveal more to Hiccup, Astrid and Valka. The origins of how he and Razor met and what an Elemental Fury is when born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the “How to Train Your Dragon” Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head_   
Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

Haddock Household

Ragnarök, the end of everything Vikings know and the rebirth of the world.  Åsmund spoke of it easily as if he knew when this would take place.  “Ragnarök?!  You speak as if it is coming soon?  How do you know it may be coming?”  Astrid asked as she was a bit angered by the reveal on what the true purpose was for Åsmund’s arrival, or at least what she thought it was. 

Åsmund looked at her with a stern look in his eyes, not unnoticed by the others.  _He’s serious about this,_ all the humans thought.  “To tell the tale, I need to tell an even older one that involves what both Razor and I have learned in the past eight years.  The knowledge we’ve gained from different sources leads us to believe that it is near, but our sources also tell us it is possible to stop it before it can ever happen.” 

Åsmund said as he held the attention of the five that didn’t know the tale.  “Let’s start with the Elemental Furies, what they are, how they came about and why they are so feared by other dragons.”  He started as he took a swig of the mead from his tankard.

“There are five different types Elemental Furies, which are Fire, Earth, Wind, Water and Lightning.  Each are imbued with the full power of that single element and each Elemental Fury is born from a Night Fury.”  Åsmund began with as both Astrid and Hiccup gasped in shock while Valka simply stayed silent. 

Hiccup noticed this and asked his mother, “Did you know these types of Night Furies existed?”  She replied with, “I heard the stories from the Great Bewilderbeast, or Sea King as Åsmund calls them, but even he only took them as legend and not fact.  I truly thought Toothless was the last of his kind as there hasn’t been any other sighting during my twenty years with dragons.  Toothless was the only Night Fury I had seen or knew about until I saw Razor today and realized she was an Elemental Fury.”  She admitted, giving her son a strained look. 

“So there are other Night Furies out there?  Wait then that means he’s not alone.  There may be more of his kind!”  Hiccup said with a bit of happiness in his voice and a slight smile at the end. 

When Åsmund raised his hand with a neutral look however, the smile slowly vanished.  “That may be very possible Hiccup, but there is a problem that I’m going to explain here about the Elemental Furies and the reason why Night Furies are so very, very rare.” 

Razor’s head slumped out of the window that she listening as Åsmund prepared himself to tell about her greatly hated truth about Elemental Furies.  She pressed her ear flaps against her head and tried to make herself smaller.  Toothless took notice of this action and put a wing around her as he knew what was coming next would be hard for her to hear.

“An Elemental Fury is born at random, usually when they have been over exposed to one of the five elements.  It can happen before they are hatched or at some point in their life, but only one Elemental Fury of each type can exist at any time.  When a Night Fury begins the transformation into an Elemental Fury, they enter into a process called the precursor stage.  This happens after the Night Fury has been exposed to their given element enough to awaken the power inside of them.  This stage is very short, only lasting close to two weeks, but after that the Elemental Fury is born.”  Åsmund explained as he glanced towards the window to see if Razor was there. 

To his relief, he saw that she had slipped out of sight.  Åsmund knew she was hiding so she could avoid hearing the grim details.  “The change occurs when a sudden burst of energy is sent out from the Night Fury that is being reborn as an Elemental Fury.  Although the newly born Elemental Fury is powerful, there is a great drawback to this.  The problem that Razor and I have discovered with this process is that the change from a Night Fury to an Elemental Fury is too quick for the dragon to handle.  After the transformation, the new Elemental Fury is filled with great rage and hatred and most dragons in the area of the newly born Elemental Fury are killed immediately from the sudden release of energy, but the rest suffer a worse fate.”   

Åsmund lowered his head and clenched his hands together as he recalled the brief memory that Razor had given him about her rebirth.  “During this time, the new Elemental Fury, blinded by these emotions, kills all dragons, humans and creatures within the area they deem as their territory.  Nothing is spared, not even the family or friends of the Elemental Fury.”

Hearing this part of the tale sent Razor shivering in fear as the images and emotions she experienced in those moments flashed through her mind.  **“No… that’s not me…”** She began to softly mutter as the memories grew more intense.  **“I’m not like that anymore.”**  

Toothless couldn’t believe what he was seeing.  The once calm and proud dragon he had spent the day with was now cowering in fear of her past.  She had spoken ill about it before taking shame with it earlier, but now it was as if she was reliving that time once again.  He then nuzzled against the top of her head, not saying a word as her shivers slowly died away.  Words didn’t need to be said by either of them as they took a moment to relax.

“They…slaughter everything?”  Hiccup asked as Astrid tightly gripped his arm, a bit frightened of the Fire Fury listening outside the window. 

“Yes, but in their defense, they don’t know what is happening or why it’s taking place.  Imagine yourself so angry or mad that you don’t remember anything you do and you don’t know is why you are suddenly so filled with rage.  The only thing you can do to distract from your pain is lash out at anything and hope that something will calm you down.  That is what an Elemental Fury experiences when they are born.  That is how they begin the start of their new life: in solitude and never letting anything get near them ever.  The animals all know the boundaries of an Elemental Furies Territory, but some still wonder in and are then never seen again.”  Åsmund elaborated. 

At this point Astrid spoke up, “But what about Razor?  She does not seem anything like that.  What caused her to be so calm?” 

Åsmund nodded, “Yes, the reason Razor is so calm and acts like a regular Night Fury now is because she has found the thing that can calm the rage.  Legends say that creatures or objects of unknown origin that would be able to calm a single Elemental Fury when they come into contact.  That is what Razor explained to me and the gift she gave confirmed it as well.  I was her calming channel or Soother.  I took the rage and hatred away, giving her a chance to take back control of herself and learn to grow used to her powers.  Each Elemental Fury has one out there, something or someone that can push away their hatred long enough to allow them to become who they wish to be.  Once calmed, they are forever calm until they die.”  Åsmund finished, noticing that Toothless was missing from the window as well, no doubt helping Razor stay connected to the present as the flashbacks took over her.

“No longer controlled by her rage, Razor was able to be herself for the first time in who knows how long, since even she could not remember when the process started for her.  After Razor calmed down when she saw me for the first time, she and I became instantly curious of each other.  As we began to understand each other, we found that despite being different species, we were not all dissimilar.  Both she and I began feeling comfortable with each other, which eventually lead us to trust in the other, despite the fact that she was the creature that I had been constantly told never to go near as it meant certain death.  That day was full of chances for us: the chance meeting for the first time when she was enraged, the very random chance that I was her Soother, and the unseen chance that both of us were curious enough about each other to ignore the difference in our species.  With all these chances between us lining up almost perfectly, we became friends that day and have been ever since.”

Astrid noticed something about his gaze and that led her to wonder if there was more to the story.  “So that is the explanation of how an Elemental Fury is born and how you met Razor, but what about your village?  How did you change the way your village thought about her and other dragons?”  She asked, feeling that the other pair’s situation had to be similar to Hiccup’s story of defeating an evil queen dragon.  “Surely you had raids constantly in your village like we used to have here.” 

“We actually did not have raids, instead from what has been told is that we began to slaughter the dragons upon landing on the island away from where we started the village, thus starting a new war.”  Åsmund said as he hung his head slightly again.

“We came from the far northeastern part of this archipelago about 100 years ago.  We were constantly being raided by not just dragons, but pirates, raiders, slavers and other filth of the world.  My great, great grandfather decided that in order to save the village, they had to leave.  The majority of the island left in the midst of a great raid while some men and my great, great grandfather stayed behind so that the rest of the village could get away safely.”

Åsmund told as he nearly finished his tankard and continued, “They sailed west for nearly a month when they came upon an island.  They started to build a new village which they called Valaden, but had to quickly halt the build process when more dragons appeared.” 

“Valaden?  I thought you were from Dragon City?”  Hiccup asked. 

Åsmund smiled and said, “We renamed it after the war ended and peace had been established, but that comes later in the story.  Back to where we were.  The people feared the dragons’ appearance meant they were going to be subject to more raids like the ones they experienced back home, so they began attacking them.  It turned out later that they were simply migrating back to the island after having their babies on their hatchery island.  So a new war was started for no reason at all.  Although to the villagers’ defense, they didn’t know about the migration reason until after the war ended.” 

Razor wanted so much to be in there at his moment, to help Åsmund through this.  She knew the story well but every time it was retold it was painful for both of them.  Toothless thought for a moment on this story so far.   _It seems that Vikings are stubborn no matter where they are from, but then you have the kind souls like Åsmund and Hiccup that lead the way forward._   He looked over at Razor as he moved a little closer to her while keeping his wing around her.  _Maybe the two of us aren’t so different after all.  Both of us have had hardships, but hers by far is worse than mine._  

Razor rested her head on the sill of the window and glanced up at Toothless, giving him a weak smile.  She thought, S _o much more needs to be told and I wonder if it will change how Toothless looks at me after he hears it._

Åsmund continued telling about the war the people went through at the time, nearly presenting a mirror image on how it was for Berk during those similar years.  Eventually, he reached the point in the story where he confronted Razor and the pair found out he was her Soother.  He paused at this point as his throat became parched from speaking so long about his tales.  Valka brought over some more drink and he relieved his uncomfortable throat with a grateful nod.

“So now that I’ve caught up to where I met Razor, it is time to talk about how the war ended, the founding of Dragon City, my time spent with our Queen and Sea King and the prophecies I have been told.  Though, maybe that might be too much to take in for one night.  Prophecies maybe better for tomorrow morning so,” Åsmund paused for a moment before finishing with, “Tonight I will give our thoughts on Toothless and the power that is within him.”


	10. Åsmund’s and Razor’s beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A revelation and panic start as Asmund and Razor tell what they think about Toothless to everyone. Then Asmund continues about how he bonded and the event that began to shape the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I do not own the “How to Train Your Dragon” Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head_  
Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

Haddock Household

Hiccup looked at Astrid, then over at Toothless, who turned and looked at Razor and then back to Åsmund.  “What do you mean his power within him?  Are you saying he’s going to become an Elemental Fury?” Hiccup asked with a bit of concern in his voice. 

“Please calm down Hiccup, I’ll explain really quickly what Razor felt after spending a day with Toothless.”  Åsmund said as he adjusted in the chair.  “After spending a day with him, Razor noticed something is indeed within him.  An Elemental Fury can feel the presence of another one, and they can also feel them when they’re in the precursor stage.  That is what she felt in Toothless today, but his stage is strange according to her.  She said it felt like he has been in the precursor for many years and he should have turned years ago, but something stopped him or has extremely slowed down the process within him.”  He explained and then looked at Toothless. 

“She thinks at some point in time, he’ll probably become the Lightning Fury.  The thing is though, he may already have found his Soother,” he said before turning to Hiccup, “That is you, Hiccup.”

Toothless looked at Razor who hadn’t changed her expression since the announcement from Åsmund.  **“Do you really think that?  That I may end up becoming like you?”**   Toothless asked Razor.  

She looked to him and replied, **“Yes, but with your extended precursor stage and already knowing Hiccup is your Soother, I think you won’t be born with the burning rage other Elemental Furies feel when they start out.  I have no doubt that you will never be how I was when I became an Elemental Fury.”**   She finished calmly before moving out from his wing, turning to walk away. 

With this revelation now finally open in the air, she figured he would no longer wish to be near her.  **“Wait,”** Toothless called out before she got too far away. **“Listen Razor, you don’t need to go.  Let me hear everything else from Åsmund first.  I’m not scared of what I may become, but please don’t shut me out thinking I’m mad at you.”**   She simply nodded then came back to the window and looked back inside, where everyone was sitting quietly for a few moments.

Åsmund let the information sink in, noticing the two dragons outside having a conversation on their own.  “Hiccup, this is a lot to process and I wanted to wait to tell you until I told my story but you need to hear the rest of my story as well.  I’ll tell you this last thing though that Razor thinks about Toothless.  This extended precursor stage may not have ever been seen or heard of before but it may also be a blessing.  Since it is lasting a lot longer, he won’t become an Elemental Fury filled with rage because he is already filled with calmness from his Soother at least that is what we believe.”  Åsmund added, making a move to continue on. 

Before he could however, Hiccup put a hand up towards Åsmund, effectively silencing the other rider.  “Give me a while to think about what you said, then you can continue.  I just need some fresh air really quick.”  Hiccup explained as he got up from the table and walked outside, motioning for Toothless to join him.  As the both of them walked out of sight, Åsmund looked down and let out a loud sigh.  “Will he be alright?” he asked softly.

Astrid replied, “Well you did just tell him his best friend is going to become an Elemental Fury.” 

“Yes, but from the energy I felt between the two of them, I know Hiccup can calm Toothless whenever the process does happen.  I don’t even know if it will continue at any point.  We’ve never heard of a precursor stage lasting longer than two weeks.”  Åsmund admitted to her. 

Astrid turned and looked to the door that Hiccup had just left through and softly whispered, “Hiccup…”

Town Plaza

Hiccup and Toothless sat down on the ground at the center feeding station as the villagers and dragons slowly finished up their daily activities.  A few cast them a curious look before quickly returning to their task, trusting that their chief and the Alpha dragon would speak out if they needed help.  The pair tuned out the other beings’ movements as they slowly sank into their shared world of thoughts.  Toothless put his head on Hiccup’s lap and let him idly stroke his head. 

After a while, Hiccup finally broke the silence.  “So bud, it turns out you’re an Elemental Fury.”  Hiccup stated, looking back down at Toothless as Toothless nuzzled into his lap. 

“It would explain your increased power after protecting me from the Alpha, and how you were able to take on the Alpha and win,” he said, recalling that day when they went up against Drago. 

“Listen bud,” he began, compelling Toothless to turn his head so that their eyes could meet.  “No matter what Åsmund or Razor says about Elemental Furies or what those prophecies he talks of contain, know that I’m with you forever.  I’ll be beside you always, because you’re my best friend and together, we’re an unbeatable team.” 

Approving of his rider’s words and sentiment, Toothless responded by purring and nuzzling into Hiccup more.  A few minutes, Hiccup said to Toothless, “I guess, we should hear the rest of their story now.  Maybe it will help better explain things.”  Toothless got off Hiccup’s lap and they walked back towards their home.

Haddock Household

Hiccup reentered the house and took his seat again and spoke.  “Åsmund, I agree that it is a lot to take in but I need to understand this more before I make a decision.  So please tell me about you and Razor, your bonding, what you’ve done and what you are hoping to accomplish by telling me all this.” 

Outside Toothless came beside Razor, saying, **“Listen Razor, despite what you may think, I’m not going to treat you differently just because of your past.  These confessions actually explain quite a few things that have happened recently, but I won’t lie and say I’m not worried about what it all means.”**  

**“I’d be shocked if you weren’t, considering everything that has been said so far is about me.  Also thank you for not… well, shutting me out or pushing me away.  You’re an amazing Night Fury and I hope to become great friends and allies with you.”**   Razor responded, looking back inside the house. 

Toothless then nuzzled into the crock of her neck, then said, **“You’re welcome Razor, I’m glad to have met you and I have no doubt I will become friends with you.”**  

Åsmund took another drink and then he continued on with his tale.  “So as I said, eight years ago Razor and I met.  She became calm as soon as she had seen me and her personality came forth.  We both crept towards each other like curious animals seeing something for the first time.  We came right near each other, and I put my hand out slowly towards her.”  Åsmund said as he began to smile, “Razor never reacted any different than before and then my hand touched her head right above her nose and she nuzzled into it.  I think both you and I eventually came to the same conclusion when this happened to both of us.” 

“Everything we knew about them was wrong,” Hiccup answered, smiling as he remembered that time with Toothless. At this point, he noticed that Toothless and Razor were sitting close to each other in the window, with Razor’s head resting on the sill and Toothless’ wing wrapped around her with his head next to hers. 

“Yes, well I didn’t know if she understood me so I asked if she could understand me.  She nodded.  I later found out that Elemental Furies know basic human language and eventually will be able to understand everything that a human says.  That’s why she can understand everything I say now, and before you ask how I know how I understand dragons as if they were speaking like humans, that will come up in the story.”

“I asked her if she had a name and when she shook her head ‘no’, I offered her one.  She immediately refused my first suggestion.  Mind you I was thinking she was a male so it made sense she would reject that choice.  After correcting me about that little detail, I named her Razor due to the sharpness of her teeth and the feeling of her scales at the time.”  Åsmund then looked out at Razor and smiled when he saw the two Furies sitting so close together, looking actually sort of cute. 

“Once I named her, I told her I had to leave but I wanted to see her again.  I promised her I would go to the spot where we met every night until she no longer wanted to see me.  That’s when my double life started.  I spent the day in my village doing training and working in the smiths shop, and at night I went out and spent that time with Razor.  We played together, and she started to understand my language more and I was able understand what she meant with her gestures and expressions.  Much like how you and Toothless communicate right now Hiccup.”  Hiccup smiled at the comment, though he did wonder about this gift Åsmund talked about that appeared to let him fully communicate with dragons. He let him continue his story however, holding on to Astrid’s hand as they listened together.

“This continued with Razor and I for about two months when I decided to see how much she trusted me.  I knew she trusted me, but I wasn’t sure how much she had placed in me.  I wanted to fly on her so I secretly made a saddle and then brought it out to her one night.”  Åsmund suddenly started laughing, most likely remembering his first time trying to fly on a dragon, much less a Night Fury turned Elemental Fury. 

“Oh it was hilarious, trying to get it on her as she was being very playful that day, but I finally got it on her.  We then went on our first flight, which turned out to be just as amazing as I had hoped.” 

“Oh I know.  I remember my first real flight with Toothless, though it didn’t quite go exactly as we had planned.”  Hiccup commented, hearing a laugh come from the window.  His belief that it was Toothless would have been proven false if he had looked over to the sill.

**“Oh if only Hiccup knew that you have already told me about that flight.  I bet he would be very embarrassed. I still wish I could have seen that first flight,”** Razor said to Toothless as she continued laughing.  Toothless then covered his mouth to keep from laughing along with her but he eventually lost the strength to hold his amusement back. 

“Razor seems to know about it.  I guess she has already been told what had happened.  So I guess you know now too, huh?”  Hiccup asked inquisitively. 

“Actually I don’t.  I know Razor received the story of how you and Toothless bonded, but she only told me the important part of how you two bonded and where.”  Åsmund answered, turning back to the people in the room and noticing the smiles on their faces. 

“So let’s continue my story then, well since I was the blacksmith apprentice, I made a suit of armor for myself, though it was leather and with some metal in some areas for extra protection.  I figured I would wear it whenever I went flying with Razor so that if we came across something dangerous I wouldn’t be so exposed.  I finished my suit in secret because I didn’t want to be swamped for orders if you know what I mean.”  Åsmund took another drink from his tankard and then continued. 

“Then it happened, the event that helped to make things change.  It wasn’t a pleasant event though.  About two days after I finished my suit I was out flying on Razor during the day since I had gotten the day off.  Razor did most of the flying as I was mostly along for the ride. Her coloring made great camouflage because she put herself between the sun and the ground and all you would see was a spec of yellow that you’d think was just sunlight,” he stated as he elaborated why they weren’t immediately seen by any of the villagers. 

“As we were flying, I saw something at sea that looked like dozens of ships heading towards the island.  I told Razor we need to check those ships out so we flew out a bit further so I could use my spyglass to spy on them.  When we got close enough to make out their sails, I saw that they were raiders.  Although I had seen them, I know my people wouldn’t even know they were coming.” 

“Wait, why wasn’t your village watching the sea?”  Astrid asked, “Most of our dragon raids came from the direction of the sea when they raided us.” 

“Well for us, the dragon raids came from the interior of the island, so we were more focused on watching the island more than the sea.  I told Razor to fly back to our spot as fast as she could and not be seen because I needed to figure out what to do.”  Åsmund suddenly let out a laugh and put his hand on his head.  “Oh I was so stupid when I said that.  I never knew how fast a Fire Fury or the Fury species could go when they need to and she dive bombed quickly back to the island.  Needless to say, the village heard the shrill of her diving but lucky for us, they never saw her.” 

Outside Razor’s scales got a little redder around her face, noticeable only because of the heat lightly radiating from them.  **“Are you embarrassed?”**   Toothless asked as he nudged her with his snout. 

**“Maybe, I just didn’t know what to do at the time.  He said fast, so I went fast, though I will admit it felt really great to go that fast again,”** Razor replied back to Toothless.  **“Don’t tell me you never went all out when he told you to go fast now, Mister Big Alpha,”** she said teasingly, to which she was rewarded with his big gummy smile which only made her laugh more.

Åsmund heard the conversation going on outside and smiled, “So after I landed, I snuck back into my village to get my armor, I still had a few things I wanted to add before taking it flying, and helmet along with a sword and shield.  Once I grabbed everything I needed, I started to run out of the village to get back to Razor when I heard the first warning cry.  ‘Raiders!!!’”


	11. The First Raid of Valaden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the “How to Train Your Dragon” Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

Notes on how my writing style will be below:

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head_  
Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

Haddock Household

Åsmund cringed as he thought more about that day, the day he took many lives to save more of his own.  The day he rode out on a dragon in front of everyone even if they didn’t know it was him.  He rubbed his face slightly and started to continue his story with a question to Hiccup.  “Hiccup, if given a chance to save your family, friends and village, would you take a life even if all you knew about the attacker was that they were harming your kin?” 

Hiccup took in the question and thought about everything that happened here in the recent months.  The fact that Drago only wanted war and if he listened to his father, then his father might be alive now.  The last part gave Hiccup a moment to pause before he answered, “I once thought I could change a person’s views by talking them out or showing them other sides to their opinions, always thought I could.  Then something happened that made a small change in me.  I still would try to give peace a chance but if they were harming the people I love and care for, then maybe I would harm them.”  He squeezed Astrid’s hand and looked at her then his mother and finally to Toothless.  “I can tell you are shaken by what you are about to tell us Åsmund, if you want we can stop here.”  Hiccup suggested.  He almost didn’t want to continue and hear what was next but Åsmund spoke up quickly. 

“No, I need to get through this.  It is one of two events that I hate to talk about the most, but it is who I am and is what you need to hear.”

He looked over at Razor and then continued his story, “I’ll tell you this first: I did not want Razor to attack anybody while I was riding her to save the town.  When I came back to her with my gear and set it down, she had some fear in her eyes as I came with the weapon and armor.  I came up to her and said ‘My village is being attacked, I need your help.  You don’t have to do anything besides fly, I just need your help to save my family, friends and kinsmen.’ Although she still seemed to appear uneasy, she gave me an affirmative nod.”  He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. 

“I armored up, put on my helmet to hide my identity and got on Razor.  As we were ready to fly out, I told her, ‘You don’t have to share in this burden, Razor.  Let me take the full weight of it.  Let them see that you are good.  No attacking unless I say something.  Understood?’  She again gave me a simple nod before we took off into the sky and flew quickly to my village.”

Åsmund looked up at the roof of the home and picturing that day in vivid detail.  Razor hid her head under Toothless’s wing, remembering that terrible and bloody day as well.  “Even though they were raiders that were taking and killing my kinsmen, I will never forget the faces.  Every face of a person I killed that day and others like them are forever etched in my mind.”  He paused for a moment, clenching his fists.  “You know as a Viking, I should be okay with death, but I’m not.  I hate it.  I despise taking a life, especially if I have a chance to save that life somehow.  For those raiders though, I didn’t care about them because they needed to die.  To this day, however, as much as I needed to take their lives in order to protect those that I loved, I still have not been able to completely forgive myself.” 

Åsmund grabbed his tankard and took a long drink. When he finished, he took a deep breath and continued while visualizing the battlefield.

Flashback – 8 years ago - First Raid of Valaden

Åsmund and Razor flew high above the battlefield and surveyed the situation.  It was chaos down below and they needed to quickly find a place to start their assault.  Åsmund’s eyes first looked at the front lines thinking that it was the best option until he saw a real target on the shoreline.  From his height, he made out Raiders holding women and children in their arms, ready to steal them away from their home.  He raised his sword and pointed out to the boats. 

“Razor there, dive down there now!” He exclaimed loudly.  Razor followed the direction of the sword and knew what he wanted.  She folded her wings in tightly and began her dive towards the boats. 

_“Åsmund, I know you said for me not to share this burden with you, but I must do it.  You can’t do this alone,”_ Razor thought as she flattened her ear flaps against her skull.  She opened her maw slightly as she gathered gas at the back of her throat, ignited it and expelled it near the small row boats.

Åsmund focused on the action in front of him as the sea started to come closer.  He could hear the telltale shrill and whistle of Razor as they got closer.  He smiled to himself as he watched Razor fire near the boats causing the Raiders to panic.  Razor extended her wings out to pull out of her dive and buzzed the offending Raider boats and moved out to sea. 

On the mainland, the villagers watched in awe between their attacks as the rider and dragon flew out to the main ships attacking them.  They saw the dragon fired two more shots out to the ships out on the sea and watched as the sea vessels exploded, scorched wood raining down on the water.  Razor flapped her wings and pulled skyward after her attack while Åsmund looked around at where to go next.  “Land by the boats.  We have to save my people from getting taken,” Åsmund hastily spoke as Razor banked around and headed to the shoreline.

Razor landed on the wet sand with a thunderous thud and smacked three raiders away from her tail.  “Attack who I point at only Razor.  They are the people that need to perish,” Åsmund exclaimed as he quickly dismounted Razor and charged in front of her.  The scent of burnt flesh mixed with smoke and salty air infiltrated his nostrils, but he pressed forward past the sickening smell.  Raiders and villagers alike screamed as the pair charged down the beach.  Åsmund’s sword pointed out raider after raider and Razor responded in kind with slashes of her claws at the men.  No longer the Raider’s prime focus, the women and children managed to escape from their captors and didn’t waste any time in retreating back to the village.  A few women stayed behind to save those still locked in the Raiders’ grips while the rest grabbed whoever couldn’t run on their own and jetted off.  Once they were sure no one in the village was still captured, the remaining women fell back as well.

With the villagers now on their way to safety, Åsmund and Razor no longer had to worry about accidently attacking his people and resumed their assault on the raiders.  Åsmund slayed a few raiders that got too close or were out of Razor’s attack range.  One raider got past the both of them and was about to strike Åsmund in the back.  Razor spotted it quickly and lashed out at the man.  She gored him through his midsection but she didn’t hit only him.  She wouldn’t know until later, but she had struck her rider and friend, Åsmund, as well.  Bodies lay on the beach behind the two as they assaulted the raiders and protected the villagers. 

Åsmund then saw his father coming at him with his brother, uncle and cousin around him as well as a few of the women who had just escaped.  Åsmund yelled to Razor as he moved towards her, “Burn the ground, but don’t hit those four coming at us from the village.  They are family Razor.”  He mounted Razor quickly and she leapt into the air while burning the beach with her dragons’ fire.

Present Day – Haddock Household

Åsmund was shaking as he spoke softly, “We moved to another part of the village and continued to defend the village and everyone in it. When the raiders started to fully leave, we knew it was time for us to go as well.”  He relaxed a little bit as he was nearing the end of the raid, “So we took off as arrows and bolas were being shot and thrown at us.  First, we flew up high first into the light of the sun so we could appear to disappear before we landed back near where we left from.  I dismounted, shaking with blood all over Razor and I.  I quickly got all my armor off but left the saddle on Razor as I told her, ‘Two days, give me two days before we meet again.  I promise to be back here in two days, promise me you’ll come back Razor,’ she nodded and I ran back to the village.  As I returned, I didn’t know I was greatly injured and bleeding severely.” 

He looked over at Razor who was getting licked on her head by Toothless, before he continued on.  “Upon sneaking back into the village, I saw my father and started calling out to him, but I fell to the ground from my wound as he saw me approach.  Apparently, my armor was not enough to protect me because I had received many slashes to my back during the attack.  In the chaos of everything, however, I did not feel any pain until the adrenaline had faded out in that moment.  I spent the rest of the day in the healers hut, gaining my strength back.”  He thought about the scars staining his back and the knowledge of Razor’s self-inflicted guilt for not being able to protect him at that time. 

“I woke up in the late evening to my brother and sister watching over me.  They were so happy when I woke up, but quickly begged me to move slowly when I stated ‘I need to talk to someone.’  When they asked who I needed to see so urgently, I told them I needed to see father.  They looked at me in shock and disbelief as I usually never wanted to talk to our father.  I was always the independent son who enjoyed being in the forge and wanted to keep my distance from him.  My older brother, the chief’s heir, went to get our father.  When both of them came back, my father was happy that I was alive.  After he made sure I was okay, I shocked all of them when asked if I could sit in on the next council meeting. I didn’t want to make a decision, just wanted to observe the proceedings.” 

“If I may,” Valka quietly interrupted.  “Can I suggest a small break for some drinks and give everyone time to gain some composure before you continue on, Åsmund?”  Looking around at his audience, who had not drunken much since he began his story, Åsmund nodded in agreement.  “Sure, the raid is over and there isn’t much to say about the council meeting.  After that is more training but also the time that Razor brought me around the island to meet the other dragons, showing them that humans aren’t as bad as they thought.”

Åsmund got up and walked out the front door and looked over to right to face the two Furies.  **“Razor, you’ll be alright.  Åsmund is taking a break so let’s go get some water.”** Toothless suggested Razor.  She finally brought her head out from under his wing and looked up at Åsmund. 

**“Åsmund…”**   Razor started to say before he stopped her, saying, “I know what you are going to say and you know my answer.  Now go and get a drink with Toothless.” 

Razor simply nodded, still feeling regret for not protecting him that day and a few other times as well.  The two dragons walked off into the dark village to the nearest fountain to get water. 

Water Fountain

Toothless and Razor arrived at the fountain and began to drink from it slowly.  Razor was still feeling down from the story as the beginning still resonated negatively in her mind.  **“Razor, you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself.  It happens, it’s happened a few times with Hiccup and I.  Though one time, I…”**   Toothless paused for a moment before Razor came over to him, put her head into the crook of his neck and wrapped her wings around him. 

**“Just be quiet you silly Night Fury and just be here for a moment for me,”** she softly commanded.  Toothless quickly complied, licking at her neck gently to sooth her.  _She hates this story, I can tell.  She is strong for listening to everything as it’s told.  We both doubt ourselves for letting things happen to our rider.  I do not believe I can ever forgive myself for what I did to Hiccup’s father._   Toothless thought to himself as he kept comforting her.  Razor breathed slowly as Toothless helped her relax.  Feeling more like herself, she took her wings away from him and then licked his neck and upper back once in gratitude. 

**“Thank you,”** she said sincerely. **“We probably need to get back to hear more of the story.”**   Toothless nodded in response and the two of them started to walk back to Hiccup’s House

Outside Hiccup’s House – Just after the Furies left

Åsmund turned around and looked at Hiccup and Astrid holding each other close as Valka was getting ale for everyone still in the house.  Åsmund turned away and caught sight of Cloudjumper.  Thinking over it for a second, he walked towards the dragon and tried not to let the reptile’s stare intimidate him.  When they were at an acceptable distance, Cloudjumper asked, **“You’d slay your own kind to keep those close to you alive.  What if Hiccup’s decision puts you at odds with each other?”**   Cloudjumper asked as he stared at Åsmund. 

“I would hope he wouldn’t, but if he decides to not aid me then I’d hope we’d both be reasonable enough people not to fight.  He is much like me, I can see it in his heart.  When we were both young, we probably would have been the best of friends if we lived together on the same island.  He likes to work on things at the forge more than wanting to lead.”  Åsmund started with before continuing, “But unlike me, who will never be chief, he was thrust into the role it seems.  He’s still unsure of what to do and what is the best for his village, but he’s smart and he’ll make whatever decision is right for the village and dragons and that is all I can ask for.”  Åsmund finished as he turned and looked at the house. 

**“Hmm, you are full of surprises Åsmund.  Maybe you aren’t that bad.  Until I have reason enough to trust you, I will not and will caution Toothless on doing so as well.  That also includes your Razor as well.”**  

Åsmund smiled and put his hand out towards Cloudjumper, “You sound just like my brother, wise beyond his age, cautious at every turn, but also willing to trust if shown that you can be trusted.  May I have the honor of touching you, the dragon that reminds me so much of my brother while I’m in this distant land?” 

Cloudjumper found himself taken back at the request and didn’t know how to respond.  Åsmund made a request that seemed so far out of place to him, but also was the most sincere he’s ever heard a human speak.  **“Not tonight, maybe in the future when I think you’ve earned it.”**   Cloudjumper answered, walking back around to the back of the house where he was before. 

_Cloudjumper would have been the perfect dragon for my brother if they had met.  They are so alike it isn’t funny,_ Åsmund thought turning around and seeing the two Furies come back to the house.  He made his way inside, noticing Astrid and Hiccup sharing a quick kiss before sitting down in his seat.  He took a drink from the tankard and asked, “So are we ready to continue?”

The three Berkians gave each other a thoughtful look before reaching a conclusion.  Once they focused their attention back to Åsmund, Astrid answered, “We’re ready.  Please go on with your story.”


	12. The Beginnings of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmund continues his story of the past he had at home, but finally the last event to befalls on Valaden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the “How to Train Your Dragon” Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head_  
Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

Haddock Household

“My family became shocked at my sudden interest in the affairs of the village.  When they asked about it, I said, ‘I need to learn because who knows what may happen at the next raid. What if Jaeger or Alec died?  I would be thrust into second in line, or if both died I’d be next in line.  I need to be prepared just in case something happens,’ was what I told them.”  Åsmund smirked.

“Of course, it was a lie.  The next time my village was attacked, I’d be there defending it as the dragon rider, but I had to give an excuse.  I needed to hear what the council was going to do about me, the dragon rider.  The meeting was the next day and I was allowed to sit in as the council agreed that I should know how the village operates, just in case.”  Both human and dragon audience around listened closely as they sensed the story take on an influential shift.

“At the meeting they discussed how to deal with the possible future attacks by these raiders but someone brought up the dragon rider saying, ‘I doubt these fools will come back soon after seeing how much damage this person did with his dragon.  He seems more like an ally than an enemy.’  This caused an uproar in the hall until my father silenced them.  Now this is a man who has grown up hating and fearing dragons all his life.  What he didn’t expect was a human riding on a dragon and defending his village.” 

Åsmund played with his hair a bit and smiled, “The real shocker came when he stated, ‘I don’t know who this Rider is, but he gave no ilk towards us. He ran from anyone in the village and only attacked the raiders.  If he appears again, don’t attack but capture him after the raid so we may find out what his intentions are.  If he does attack us without provocation, then he will be considered an enemy and treated as a traitor.’  Those words gave me hope that I could change their minds.  The rest of the meeting turned to discussing the rebuilding and how to better prepare for raiders, something that hasn’t been needed in nearly a century.”  He paused to take a drink, smiling to himself.

“Yea my dad is different.  He bucked at tradition the moment he saw the rider not kill any of his kinsmen and trust in his dragon, just as the dragon seemed to trust the rider.  My dad must have thought how unstoppable we could be if dragons and Vikings decided to work together, especially if dragons allowed Vikings to ride on their backs.  I didn’t question him about his full thoughts on the subject though, because I didn’t want to solidify or argue against his idea if I was right.” 

Åsmund stretched his arms upward and groaned loudly as he adjusted himself in the chair.  “So the following day I rested, but in reality I snuck out of the village again.  I had a promise to keep to Razor, so I went to where I had left my gear and found her there laying down waiting for me.  She was happy to see me, but immediately became sad when she smelt the dried blood from my back wound.  To comfort her, I told her what the village said about our help and my father’s decision concerning the two of us.  She was happy that the village was opening up but I told her, ‘We need to get the dragons on our side now in order to make true peace happen.  I want to visit other dragons and show them that humans are not bad.’  Razor’s eyes widened as I revealed to her my plan to gain the trust of the other dragons.  Later, she would tell me that it was at that moment, she sensed I was destined for more than just ending the war.”  He glanced over at Razor who was making a toothy grin at him with Toothless nudging her.

**“So tell me, how worried were you really about showing him to other dragons, especially with the war going on?”**   Toothless asked Razor.

She replied, **“Horribly terrified, I mean I was the strongest dragon on the island, but I can only defend him for so long.  The way he planned to show his trust was amazing though and it worked.  Wait until you hear about it.”**  

“I’ll tell you this, I was scared about meeting the other dragons.  Several times I thought I was crazy for even thinking of it,” Åsmund commented. “But I had to end the distrust and hostility between our groups.  I also told Razor that we needed to train together, practice more flying, more strategy to help us defend ourselves against dragons and people as well.  So for two months, we practiced and I began to upgrade my armor and the saddle.  Something I found out is that elemental furies extrude large amounts of their element out against anything that is next to them for long periods of time.  My original saddle was scorched on the parts that were against Razor after two days.  I had to quickly figure out how to protect it, myself or something else that would be in contact to her for long periods of time.” 

Hiccup smirked and looked at Åsmund’s armor before saying to Åsmund, “Let me guess, her scales.” 

Åsmund clapped his hands together a few times then said enthusiastically, “Yes my smart young man, her scales.  As she shed them I sewed them into the new saddle and eventually my armor.  I had to upgrade my armor at night so people wouldn’t know what I was doing.  During that time, I would do a quick morning patrol with Razor, work at the smith from the rest of the morning and into the early afternoon, disappear at mid-afternoon to train with Razor, come back at night to sit in on the village meetings, then go either back out at night to be with Razor or upgrade my armor.” 

“Every seven days, we visited new parts of the island in order to meet new dragons.  To show them I meant no harm while visiting, I threw down a sword and shield, told Razor to melt them down in front of them and then I removed my armor to show I had nothing else that could harm them.  Then I would lay down on the ground, let Razor stand on top of me with a paw on my chest and placed her mouth with her teeth out over my head showing that I trusted her not to kill me.”  Åsmund said explaining the show to them.  The Berk residents looked at each other confused but amazed that he would go so far to show dragons that he was different. 

**“He is a very brave man to do that Razor.  I know I would be shocked if he did that in front of me.  It must have taken a lot of trust on his part.  There’s no doubt the dragons would agree to listen to him after that display,”** Toothless said to Razor, rubbing his head against her affectionately. 

Razor then smiled, and then nuzzled back into Toothless to say, **“Yes and that is why I believe in what we are trying to do because he trusts me with his life as much as I trust him with mine.”**

“After showing them that I could be trusted, Razor began to speak on my behalf.  Since I didn’t know what she was saying at the time, I had to trust her.  Many apparently agreed to her words and said they would not attack again and hoped that once I changed the humans mind that they too would find humans that they could trust.”  Åsmund took a pause for a quick refreshment and then continued as the last part of his story came into his memory.

Flashback – 8 years ago – Last raid of Valaden

Åsmund and Razor flew on the eastern coast of their island and scanned the horizon for ships, flying out far enough to avoid being spotted from the new shore towers.  Åsmund was the first to see familiar sails returning in the distance: Raiders.  He reached down and patted Razor on the head and then pointed in the distance.  “It looks like they are coming back Razor.  Today is the day we’ve been preparing for Razor.  Let’s show the village that we are their ally and that dragons are not their enemies,” Åsmund confidently told his partner.  Razor warbled and cooed in response to him.  Unbeknownst to him, Razor had said, **“And tonight, I hope to give you something in return if the outcome is what we want.”**  

Razor turned in mid-air and dove back towards the Village.  Åsmund leaned forward against Razor’s body as the whistle started to howl from her dive.  She pointed her nose at the town plaza and smirked as she was ready for this day.  They both had trained hard, they were at their peak right now and these Raiders were going to find out the hard way.  Razor’s eyes focused on the village coming up below them and noticed a small crowd that gather near the plaza.  She unfurled her wings and slowed her descent to a hover right over the plaza and the well.  Åsmund noticed his father protectively move near where they hovered. 

Åsmund shouted in a deep voice to mask his identity, “Raiders are over the horizon.  Prepare to defend.  I will aid you in your defense and once this battle is over, I shall return here and reveal myself to everyone.”

Åsmund’s father, Jaakko, stared wide eyed at the rider.  “I greatly accept your offer and thank you for aiding in our time of need,” Jaakko said to the rider before he turned to the villagers and shouted loudly, “Prepare for the Raiders and do not harm the rider and his dragon.  That is the chiefs’ orders, now go spread the word.” 

Villagers spread out from the plaza and started spread the word to the rest of the villagers.  Åsmund and Razor took up to the sky, using the sunlight as camouflage against the Raiders’ eyes.  They watched as the four raider ships began to slowly get closer to shoreline.  Once they began to disembark on small ships from the main ships, Razor and Åsmund began their plan.  The small ships finally landed on the shore and became under assault by the villagers. 

Razor, with Åsmund pressing himself against her back, dove onto the main ships at sea.  Razor roared loudly to announce their presence on the field and blew up two ships with two empowered shots.  Åsmund hunched down closer to her back as she performed a barrel roll to dodge arrows fired towards them.  The sounds of battle roared behind them as Razor fired upon and sank the second to last ship.  She performed a vertical half split-S maneuver and flew towards the island. 

“Are you ready Razor?  Let’s take out these raiders quickly,” Åsmund proudly said to his friend under him.  Razor smirked and warbled happily as she grabbed two raiders on the way to the beach.  She then landed hard on the beach with them still in her talons and killed them instantly.  Åsmund quickly dismounted from Razor and the two nodded to each other before going their own separate ways to help with the battle.

After about half an hour, the raiders were reduced to only a select survivors that were near the reunited Åsmund and Razor.  The men cowered in fear and shrunk closer to the ground once Åsmund pointed his sword at them.  “You may return to your ship, but I have a message for your leader,” Åsmund threatened the raiders as they shook their head up and down in frightened acknowledgement, “This Island is protected by my Dragon and I.  The next time any of you dare to come back, you will be killed even quicker than your unfortunate comrades, for I shall train more to be like me.  Now return to your ship and spread the word that if you return, there will be no survivors to tell anyone about it.”  The scared men screamed loudly as Razor growled at them.  They stumbled back into their boat and quickly rowed out to sea.

Åsmund patted Razor’s chin and smiled, “We did it girl.  Now let’s see what happens next.”  Åsmund mounted onto Razor’s back and she flew back towards the plaza as many of the villagers were already gathered.  They spread open an area to let the rider and his dragon land.  Jaakko waited alongside his brother, Ranvir, Jaakko’s son and Åsmund’s brother, Jaeger, and finally Alec, Ranvir’s son and Åsmund’s cousin, for the rider.  Åsmund dismounted from Razor and got another profound ‘Thank you’ from his father.

Present Day – Haddock Household

Åsmund calmly got up from the chair and moved over to Razor, gently petting her head as his hands gave of a small shake.  “I was scared at that moment, even though I heard my father stated he would not harm us at that meeting, I didn’t know if he’d keep his promise.  I turned and told Razor, ‘If there is trouble fly away.’  She shook her head ‘no,’ at my order.  She was going to stay at my side.  Feeling slightly more confident, I took off my helmet and turned around to reveal who I was.  As everyone stared speechless at me, I turned to my dad and greeted, ‘Hi Father.’” 

“I take it your family didn’t know how to respond to something like that,” Hiccup spoke up, remember the time he tried to show the village the same thing, and nearly getting himself killed.

“My family and the whole village was shocked, though my father immediately started to put the pieces together.  I spoke loudly to everyone there, ‘Everything we thought about dragons is wrong, I’ve been around most of this island over the last five months, meeting the majority of the dragons.  All of them wish peace and have agreed to not attack the village until I establish peace here.  That is why the dragons have not attacked for these months and why we have had peace with them.  Please, I know everyone doesn’t have the same views as I do, but look:  I made friends with a Fire Fury, the most feared dragon that we know of and she trusts me with her life and I trust her with mine.  Please, just give them a chance, let me show you just how friendly they can be.’” 

As Åsmund recounted that day, tears started to form in his eyes, “There was a pause that seemed to go on forever.  I waited and then got the answer I could only dream of; the entire village erupting in a loud cheer.  That was the day my father agreed to end our war, with most of the village cheering in agreement.  Razor was happy that day too.  She roared in excitement and sent plasma blasts into the air with her joy as my family tightly hugged me.” 

Razor looked up at Åsmund as he finished before licked him across his face.  Åsmund chuckled and wiped the saliva off of him, “You know that is disgusting Razor but thanks, it was a great day.”  Laughs were heard behind him as Toothless joined in licking him as well.  “Oh god, double Fury kisses…Bleh.”  He wiped off the new saliva and then turned back to the humans who were still laughing.  “It was the beginning of a new life for the village, but it wasn’t the end of the story.  It was only the beginning.”  Åsmund elaborated, walking back to the table to get a drink. He was ready to reveal the true meaning of him and Razor coming to Berk.


	13. Destiny and Prohecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmund finally reveals the reason they have come to Berk and then tells them about three things he forgot to mention about Elemental Furies and one that could have dire consequences for the Elemental Fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the “How to Train Your Dragon” Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head_  
Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

Haddock Household

“So now you know how I made peace between my people and dragons, but that is only the start.  You see that night is when I was given the gift by Razor to be able to understand dragons and how I understand a lot of their history.”  He said as he pulled off his right glove, showing the Fury mark burned into his skin and showed it to Hiccup and Astrid. 

“That is how you are able to speak Dragonese?  It doesn’t make sense.”  Astrid said a little confused. 

“No, this is the product of the process that was done that night.  While I slept, Razor came in and pressed her forehead against my hand.  She then funneled some of her elemental power into her forehead and then into my body giving me the ability to understand the dragon’s language and most of their history.”  He put his glove back on, continuing, “According to her, it was the last test to see who I really was.  There were three results that could happen.  First, I could die during the process.  If I did, she admitted she would ended up killing herself as she couldn’t live without me, though I’ve managed to talk her out of ever thinking about doing that.  The second was I would become mad with power with knowing what I knew and would try to destroy the world.  Thankfully that didn’t happen and even if it did, I feel my brother would have stopped me.  The final option, which ended up happening, was that I would help become a bridge in uniting dragons and humans together more and help keep peace between them.”

Åsmund’s demeanor changed slightly, becoming slightly more firm with what he was about to talk about.  “Five years ago, the Village was renamed to Dragon City and we started to incorporate much of the eastern side of the island.  This gained the attention of the dragon Queen and Sea King that resided on the island.  They sent a dragon was sent to Razor and I, requesting our presence so they could see what my intentions were for themselves.  I told my father and he said I should go to continue the peace.  We left the next day and came to where we were directed.  Before the both of them, I felt exposed as it seemed like they were reading my mind.  In fact, they were doing just that.” 

Valka stood up and spoke, “Wait, the Great Bewilderbeast never did that with me.”  “Yes, but you were brought to him by Cloudjumper because he felt the dragon soul within you.  You said yourself that Cloudjumper took you away because you thought he felt it would be better for you.”  Åsmund retorted back.

“Imagine this, your son and Astrid here are leaders of this tribe.  They hear stories and tales of a man in a nearby island uniting clans that have been at war for many years.  What do you think their first concern would be?  I would think it would be to their people.  Would this man would bring war and devastation or would he be an ally?  I think they would use any means to get that information.  The Queen and Sea King, they couldn’t trust my words so they had to see my heart and to do that, they had to go through my mind.”  Valka calmed down after that and thought what Åsmund had said.  _He is right, I was just allowed in without question because they didn’t need to see where I stood.  They knew I was who I am because they felt it._  

“So after reading my intentions they spoke of two things that I could do, both options favoring them and us at the same time.  The choices were, I could leave there and continue in peace with dragons and humans until the end of days or stay with them for two years, learning more about dragons and uncover what they had seen in me and what it could bring for the world.  I was curious about what they had seen in me, but I was more curious about dragons.”  Åsmund said as he looked at Razor.  “I decided and wanted to stay, but I needed two days to tell my family and village.  They agreed and I left for home.”

“So during these two years, is that when you found out about Ragnarök?”  Hiccup asked to which he got a simple reply. 

“Yes, I spent those two years learning everything about dragons from both the Sea King and Queen.”  Åsmund started with and then explained what the two of them went through, “I learned how to prevent from being read by any other Sea King or Queen, how to bring out latent powers in many dragons if they resided in them, and how I could feel out other Soothers.  The major things we learned of were the several prophecies that surround the five Elemental Furies and Ragnarök and how Razor and I could stop it possibly.” 

Hiccup looked over to Razor and Toothless and then back to back to Åsmund.  “Why does it have to be you and her?  Surely it isn’t that specific?”  He asked as Åsmund looked down at the table. 

“One of the prophecies does involve a Female Fire Elemental Fury, which was the last one we learned.  The first and most important part of the prophecy starts when all five Elemental Furies exist at the same time, with a Female Fire Elemental Fury.  They shall gather at the site of a dead evil queen, and there they will fight a great darkness that will be reborn from the dead queen.  This darkness will fight the Furies to decide if the end of days shall occur sooner or later.  If the darkness wins, Ragnarök will begin in mere weeks, starting with Fimbulwinter.  If the darkness loses, Ragnarök will be delayed heavily but how long will depend on the Fire Fury.  By years end the Fire Fury must choose one of the remaining Elemental Furies to bond with and her decision will either stop Ragnarök, cause it to be delayed even further or happen soon.  If the battle is won but the Fire Fury dies, Ragnarök will be delayed until another Female Fire Fury comes to exist.”

Razor looked away from Toothless as the prophecies were told.  **“Why you?  Do you know why?”**   Toothless asked as he kept his wing around her. 

**“Something to do with the ‘fires of rebirth’ and needing the Element of Fire to give more life to the world.  The reason it can’t be a male Fire Fury because they are all unable to reproduce, while other males Elemental Furies can,”** she answered softly to him. 

Toothless looked at her and wondered, _Is this why she seemingly is being so friendly with me? Or are these her own feelings towards me?_

Seeming to read his mind, she said, **“I don’t know what I’m feeling towards you Toothless, I don’t know what it is.  It’s not because you are going to become the Lightning Fury.  It’s something else that I can’t explain.”**  

Toothless didn’t understand but he felt the same way, saying, **“Razor, I hope that maybe we can find out together, but let us take it slow.  I too have this weird feeling like I know you from somewhere or somehow, I just don’t know what to make of it.”**   Razor put her head under Toothless’s chin while he rested his chin on her head feeling her warmth even more.

“So what does this all mean in the end, why does a Female Fire Fury matter?” Valka asked as she knew there had to be a reason. 

“From my travels to other Sea Kings and Queens, I found similar reasons.  I also heard from the Water Fury and his mate…” Åsmund quickly got interrupted by the women in front of him. 

“So you found another Elemental Fury, what did he say?”

“What was he like?” 

Astrid and Valka asked in quick succession as Åsmund was hearing the Furies conversation as well. 

**“You’ve met another Elemental Fury?  Wait that means that you may have found more Night furies and his mate must be a Night Fury as well.”**   Toothless quickly said to which Razor looked at him and nodded before she spoke. 

**“Yes, but there was more information that we got from him that made us hasten trying to find the other Elemental Furies.  He told us that all of them were in existence except for the Lightning Fury.** ” 

“To answer both of your questions and the dragons questions at the same time, let me talk about him.  First, he was already calmed by his mate, she was his Soother.  She recognized him becoming an Elemental Fury and took him away on a flight, claiming it was a hunting trip.  She didn't want her colony to be killed so she had to trick him by luring him away and trapping in a cave.  He broke free a few days later and was an Elemental Fury of Water.  She was scared of him at first, but was relieved when he calmed immediately after seeing her.”  Åsmund said then took another drink from the tankard. 

“Back to what I was going to say, male Fire Furies are unable to reproduce even if they have a mate, while other male Elemental Furies can if they have one.  The other thing is that something inside a female Fire Fury makes it so that she can bring in a new line of dragons that can keep the world safe or even bring back the world after Ragnarök.”  Åsmund explained to them as he then realized he forgot something important about Elemental Furies that will change things. 

“Hiccup, Astrid, Valka, Cloudjumper and Toothless…” He said as all of them turned to look at them from where they were.  “There are three things that I forgot to tell you about Elemental Furies, all of which are critical and need to be said right now before it’s too late.  First, each Elemental Fury can sense another one when they are somewhat near to each other.  This is so they know if all five are in existence and could be called on for the end of days.  Second, whenever an Elemental Fury is born, they are also given the knowledge and memories of all previous versions of the Elemental Fury that came before them.”

Toothless looked at Razor and she answered his question before he could even ask it.  **“I’m the ninth Elemental Fury of Fire.  I possess all of the previous ones memories.  I know if they were calmed, who their Soother was, how they died and every…”**  

Toothless nuzzled her to stop her from saying what he thought she was going to say.  **“Don’t say it, I figured as much,”** he simply said as she put her head under his chin. 

“The third and most important thing about Elemental Furies is that they are required to be in their element for at least a day every month or suffer extreme consequences.  If they are not given that day, they become weaker as it gets closer to the end of the month time.  About two days before the end of the month, they begin to die.  Once the month has passed and they have not gotten any energy from their element or if they used up all of their element power, they perish.” 


	14. The Truth in the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the revelation that an Elemental Fury needs to be in their element, how will Hiccup and Toothless reaction? Why does it seem like somethings that Razor does, spur memories in Toothless? And what is this dream that Razor has?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the “How to Train Your Dragon” Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head_  
Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

Hiccup’s House

Toothless then looked at Razor and then looked at Hiccup, who stared back at him.  “So how do they have to be in their element?”  Hiccup asked Åsmund. 

“For Razor, she has to lie near a heat source, be in lava or a raging fire for a few hours.  I let her do that at least twice a week to make sure she is always in her element.  On our island, we have volcanoes so it’s easy for her to recharge in her element.  I used the dormant volcano close to here to let her keep in her element before we revealed ourselves to you.” 

Hiccup stood up as he heard this, “You used the old Dragon Nest?” 

Åsmund nodded slowly, “It was the only source of ready heat that allowed us easy camp for the archipelago.  We also saw the corpse of the dead queen there and knew a battle happened there.  After seeing her bones and feeling the evil radiate from her remains, we now know where the meeting of the battle will be.”  Åsmund said then continued, “So back to what I was saying, four of the elemental furies have it easy with getting with their elements.  The Lightning Fury isn’t as fortunate.  They need to be struck by lightning for several hours to be within their element and storms aren’t always very prevalent during certain times.  So the rarest or I should say the Elemental Fury that dies the most is the Lightning Fury.  Don’t worry, though.   I may have figured out a possible way to deal with it whenever Toothless becomes it, and it isn’t a condition of an alliance.  I will freely give you the information.” 

Hiccup looked at Åsmund thinking, _He could have very well made it as ransom for being an ally but yet he would give up an advantage so readily.  Unless he’s hoping to use this kind gesture as a way of making the alliance happen a lot easier than if he didn’t give it or made it a requirement._

“Okay what is the catch?” Hiccup asked straight at Åsmund. 

“The only catch is that you take care of Toothless.  I know you are his Soother, or at least I can feel it.  When I was with the Water Fury, I felt the Soother’s power in his mate.  I feel the same thing inside of you and I want you to be ready for when he changes because he will.”  Åsmund stated as he looked at Toothless.  “I think the two of you have the best chance of staying together until you both die of old age.”  Åsmund smirked and turned to Hiccup as he then stood up as well. 

“All I give is my knowledge of what I know and how to keep him alive and in return, I ask for nothing.”  He walked over towards the door of the house and Razor moved towards it to meet him, walking away from Toothless.  “I don’t expect you to give me any answer Hiccup, I never came here to force you into anything.  I only came to open your eyes and to protect your other half.  Razor and I will be heading back to the old Dragon Nest.  We will return in a week after we explore more of the region, apparently the Earth Fury is nearby as well and maybe their Soother too.”  Åsmund finished as he went to put his armor on, but was quickly stopped by Astrid grabbing his arm.

“Why?” Astrid asked softly.  When he didn’t immediately answer, she spoke up louder, “You don’t seem real and any other Viking would have used what you know against Hiccup.  You come here, show yourself, explain your story, and reveal a lot, and now you’re just going to leave.”  Hiccup walked up behind her and touched her shoulder. 

Åsmund looked at the couple and sighed.  “Listen, I have never been a person who takes advantage of any situation.  When I gained the power to talk to dragons, did I abuse it?  No.  When I defended my Village for a second time, I was called a hero by many and they wanted me to be the next chief.”  He paused for a moment, looking over at Razor, “In truth, I’m not even an heir anymore.  I gave it up so I could save the world so Razor and I can be together for as long as possible.  When I see you and Toothless, and I want the same for you.”  Astrid looked at Åsmund and finally let go of his arm and looked at Hiccup before she held him tightly.  She whispered something softly that Hiccup heard and he looked at Åsmund. 

“Give me two days Åsmund, but don’t leave yet.”  Hiccup offered as he looked at Toothless.  “Please, I think you have much to give to the both of us and I want to know more.” 

Åsmund looked at everyone there from dragon to human and looked at their faces.  “Fine, but just know tomorrow morning I’m taking Razor back to the Volcano for a while to let her be in her element.  I would like to learn why you are rebuilding as well but it has been a long night and I am tired.” 

Hiccup nodded, “You can stay here in my home if you need a place to stay.” 

Åsmund started to put on the majority of his armor and looked at Hiccup.  “No, the woods is fine with me, I enjoy nature and being in Razor’s wings more than a bed now a days.”  Åsmund explained as he strapped his armor on and left the house with Razor leaving Toothless where he stood and seemed a little perplexed.

Toothless looked at Razor as the conversation between Hiccup and Åsmund continued.  He then walked over towards her and said, **“You two are really something else, even after telling us everything you would just walk away?  Even from me?”**   Toothless asked as Razor turned to face him. 

**“Toothless, there is more that you don’t know and you’ll learn it soon enough.  Hel, there are things I don’t even know about myself that I want to find out, but I follow Åsmund.  If I could I would stay to learn more about you and help you through what is to come I would.  You are something to me and I want more of that but…”** Razor stopped mid-sentence and darted over to Toothless.  She touched her nose to his before she pulled back and licked down his jawline to his neck near his back where she nestled her neck against his.  Toothless stood still as he felt embarrassed.  A memory immediately popping into his head from before he was under the Red Death’s control.  _Why does her action feel so familiar?_ Toothless thought as Razor pulled away, **“I just don’t know what yet,”** she finished.  She gave Toothless one more look before following Åsmund into the woods. 

Toothless put his paw on his lips and then down to his shoulder, continuing to stare at Razor as he tried to remember more about his past prior to the Red Death.

Berk’s Forest at Åsmund’s Camp

“Razor you need to get some sleep, no doubt they will have questions tomorrow and I’ll need your help with it as you need to answer the questions that the dragons will ask.”  Åsmund said as he doused the fire that Razor made for them.  She blankly stared out away from the camp towards the village.  “Razor?”  Åsmund asked. It wasn’t until he called her a second time that she snapped out of her thoughts. 

**“Oh sorry, just thinking about well, Toothless.”**  Razor admitted to him as she started to curl herself up on herself. 

“You really have been acting differently since we came here and revealed ourselves to them.  Is there something you haven’t told me?”  Åsmund asked as Razor lowered her head. 

**“I can’t shake the thought that I somehow know Toothless.  It’s like he’s in part of my memory that is still missing and it’s an important part.  I’ve never truly been able to recover who I was before I became the Fire Fury, it’s all a blur.”**   Razor explained to Åsmund as he then came up over to her and put his right hand on her head. 

“You know I can help recover them.”  He said softly before she shook her head to his statement. 

**“I need to find out on my own and right now, Toothless seems like the best bet.  I can’t help but think that this is destined somehow, meeting him and having things feel right when I’m near him.”** Åsmund nodded as Razor opened up her wing and let Åsmund come up near her as she wrapped him up in her wings.  **“We both need sleep, hopefully tomorrow things will be clearer for me.”**   She told her rider as she closed her eyes.  He closed his eyes as well and they both drifted into a deep slumber.

Razor’s Dream - Night Fury Colony on Eydísný – 18 winters ago

**“Tokka….Elise…. Where could those two have gone?”** A female Night Fury said as she tries to find the two through scent but unable to find them.  She runs by a large field of grass that smells horrible to her and keeps going and screaming, **“TOKKKAA!!!!  ELISE!!!!”**

Elise looks out of the grass as the nursery night fury ran by.  **“Okay I think the coast is clear, come Tokka, let’s go check out the volcano.”** She said as she darted out from the grass followed by a younger Night Fury. 

**“Still don’t think we should be doing this, remember what our Nurse mother’s said ‘The volcano is off limits’ and I’d rather not make them mad.”**   Tokka stated as he followed Elise heading deeper into the forest towards the Volcano. 

**“Oh come now, you’ve been curious since a winter ago.”**   She teased the two winter old Night Fury, **“Besides, we’ll go see it and then get back in before they find out.”**  

They continued through the jungle until they came to a clearing.  From up ahead, they could see a red light coming from the direction of the volcano.  Elise was entranced by the sight before her and even the smell.  She found herself loving the smell for some reason.  Tokka shook his head as the smells of the volcano hit his nostrils, the smell feeling weird to him. 

**“Okay, I see it, can we just go home now?”**   Tokka asked.  He shook his head again when Elise slowly began to move towards the light, curious to see the molten rock she’d heard about in the five years of her life.  Tokka crept out slowly with her but stayed back a few steps. 

**“Elise, come on please.  I think this is far enough.”**   Tokka pleaded to convince her to change her direction to which she replied to him with, **“But we aren’t even close enough to see anything really.  We aren’t that far come on.”**   Elise then darted forward quickly in quick leaps towards the edge of the rocks.  Tokka chased after her, breathing in the more of the toxic fumes.

Elise stood at the edge and was amazed by the sight, her blue eyes fascinated by the molten rock in front of her.  **“Tokka this is amazing,”** she said.  She didn’t hear him say anything in response, but was too focused on the sight in front of her to wonder why.  When she heard coughing behind her, however, she turned to look in time to see him collapse on the ground. 

**“TOKKA!!!!”**   She screamed before running back to him and nudging his chest as he continued to cough heavily.  She tried to get herself underneath him to try to move him but without his help it was useless.  Elise looked at Tokka as he continued to struggle breathing. 

**“This is my fault.  I brought you here,”** she said softly as her eyes began to water slightly, **“I killed him, the one Night Fury I considered a friend and was close to.  Please someone, anyone please help me save him.”**   A tear fell from her eye and onto Tokka as she called out for help.  A blinding light appeared around her and Tokka from above and she started to look around wondering what was going on.

Before her stood two humans, appearing as if they were ready for combat.  One figure held a large hammer and the other was equipped with a spear and shield. 

“Fear not one of the great creatures of Midgard.  Odin and his son, Thor, wish to help you.  In return, we seek your help.”  Elise looked at them in disbelief as Thor bent down and took Tokka into his arms.  A third human stood up beside them, holding no weapon. 

**“What do you need help with?  Why me?  And what of Tokka?”**   Elise asked frantically, she watching Tokka intently as he lay limp in Thor’s arms. 

“I see that you care for this young dragon, one that could be love,” the female human said, “I should know, I am Freyja.” 

“Elise, Ragnarök is growing ever closer and we need two vanguards to help stop it.  A prophecy you may not have heard of states that when a female Elemental Fury of Fire is born, that she and the other Furies will fight to stop Ragnarök from happening.  You, my dear, are that Elemental Fury of Fire.  In exchange for your help, we will save Tokka. However, you will not see him again for a very long time and he may not even remember you, ever.  Those are the conditions of becoming our vanguard,” Odin explained to Elise as she looked around at the three humans, the light still surrounding them all. 

**“If I agree, can I at least say goodbye to him before you take him.”**   Elise asked, hoping that she could at least have that.  Odin nodded his head.  

“I agree to that but my dear Night Fury, do you agree to my terms?  You may be alone once you are reborn for a long time, knowing nothing but death and anger until your Soother comes.  You will forget who you are once reborn and filled with rage and may never truly be Elise ever again.  Tokka himself will go through a tough life as well, forgetting you and he will eventually become our Vanguard as well after going through much misfortune.  If you agree to that, then yes Tokka will be saved.”

Elise only thought for a second before screaming to them, **“Yes, I’ll become your Vanguard!  Please don’t let Tokka die!  Save him.  He’s a strong Night Fury, and I’ll find him again and make him remember even if he or I can’t!”**   Elise’s eyes were filled with determination to find him again after everything is done.  Freya waved her hands over Tokka and he began to breathe again as Thor brought him down to Elise. 

**“Elise, umm… what’s going on?”** Tokka asked as he looked around before his paws touched the ground.  Elise ran up to him and put her lips softly against his as she wrapped her small wings around him as best she could.  She then licked down his jawline and then rested her head in the crook of his neck. 

**“Be quiet you silly Night Fury and comfort me.”**   Elise ordered weakly as she began to cry knowing that he will be leaving soon.  Tokka nuzzled against her not sure why she needed it and wondered who these humans were and why they were there. 

**“Listen Tokka,”** she began softly. **“You were dying.  I made a deal with these three to save you, but I won’t be able to see you for a long time.”**  Her eyes soon began flowing with tears. **“So please take care of yourself and I’ll find you.  I promise we’ll meet again, no matter how long it takes!”**  

Tokka didn’t know what she meant, still too delirious to fully comprehend what was happening.  As he looked at her, Thor reached over and touched the young Night Fury on the head, causing him to pass out in front of the female dragon.  The man gently picked up the unconscious Night Fury back up into his arms and flew off from the island.  Elise’s eyes never left sight of the leaving pair until she too passed out by Odin touching her head.

Reality  
Åsmund’s Camp in the Forest (Present Day)

Razor’s eyes shot open suddenly as the dream ended, **“Tokka…”** she said softly in the early hours of the morning.


	15. Who are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razor tries to understand her dream and decides to seek out the only Night Fury there that not only she can talk to but is the correct age difference as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the “How to Train Your Dragon” Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head_  
Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

Åsmund’s Camp

Razor uncovered Åsmund from her wing and got up slowly so he didn’t wake up.  She grabbed two furs from the saddle bag on the ground with her mouth and covered Åsmund with them.  He was a heavy sleeper and wouldn’t easily be woken up by her movements.  Razor looked at him and smiled after she thought he looked well covered to deal with the cold night before she turned and slowly walked towards Berk.  _Tokka.  I’m beginning to remember my past, but why now?  What makes this place so important?_   She thought as she slowly moved through the forest but stopped herself at the edge of it.  She gazed into the village and tries to see if she can find Toothless.  _Toothless has to be the reason I’m remembering, but why would he spur this?  In the years since Åsmund has calmed me, I have never dreamed of my past nor have I remembered any of it prior to my rebirth._   She contemplated to herself as she crept towards the Hiccup household.

Gobber’s Forge

Hiccup was sleepless that night after the tale Åsmund told them.  The forge helped him to focus and relax during tense times.  Toothless was behind the forge laying down and sleeping as Hiccup worked.  Razor could hear the forge going and wondered who else would be up at this hour of night.  When she came to the front of it and saw Hiccup, she knew that Toothless must be near.

 Hiccup caught the Fire Fury in his peripheral vision and stopped his work.  “Guess someone else couldn’t sleep.”  He smiled as he moved over towards her. 

Razor grinned slightly and moved towards Hiccup before she sat down on her hind legs.  _It’s been many years since I’ve had to communicate with someone that doesn’t speak Dragonese,_ she thought before something in her head clicked, _I can write the runes like Åsmund showed me.  It would make things easier._  

Hiccup was nearing Razor as she was using a claw to write runes in the soil.  “So Åsmund taught you this? Oh and hello to you too.”  Hiccup said as Razor then nodded.  “I might have to teach Toothless this, it could make things simpler if they are quick and easy.” 

Razor then started to write on the ground after wiping away her previous words.  Hiccup read them out loud once she was finished, “’Difficult and needs time, having Åsmund understand helps.’ That I would have to agree with Razor, though Toothless and I get by well enough.  Five almost six years like this, we get it very easily now.  So why are you here?”  Hiccup asked as he sat down on the ground. 

Razor cleared off the old runes and began to write, it was short and Hiccup wondered after he read it.  “Dream about the past?  You mean your past?”  She nodded quickly and cleared the ground again and wrote down her next words.  ‘I may know Toothless from the past,’ Hiccup read and then took a surprised look at Razor. 

“But if you do, then that means you were from the same colony, but that doesn’t make sense.  Åsmund said you killed your colony and if that happened then Toothless shouldn’t be here.”  Hiccup told to her to which she wrote down, ‘Long Story.  Don’t know it all.’ 

_Could she really know something about his past?  No she couldn’t, Toothless said all he remembers is the clouded mind when he was in the Red Death’s service.  He can’t remember much._  

“You’re trying to put together your past too?”  Hiccup asked as Razor lowered her head and nodded slowly.  “So both of you are alike in that aspect it seems, I hope both of you will succeed.”  Hiccup said as he got up off the ground, “He’s sleeping around back.”

Razor wrote down ‘Thank you’ to Hiccup before she too got up and walked quietly around the Forge.  There she saw Toothless, curled up amongst himself as she would normally do.  She lay down gently near him and just looked upon him.  She slowly closed her eyes to try and get some sleep, but her mind always returned to her dream. 

_Why can’t I just get a clear answer from the gods, you separated us and made us forget ourselves but I want us back if he is really Tokka._   She thought as she rested her head down onto her front paws until sleep took over her body again.

Just before dawn, Toothless woke up and noticed that Razor was near him and she wasn’t there when he fell asleep.  _I wonder why she is here and not with Åsmund.  Did something happen last night?_   He thought as he opened his mouth and yawned a bit loudly. 

Razor stirred and slowly opened her eyelids and let her eyes focus to see Toothless awake.  “ **Good morning Toothless,”** she said as she lifted her head up and stretched her neck, **“I’m sorry if I am close but I talked with Hiccup last night.”**  

**“How did you talk to him, he doesn’t understand you or does he now?”**   Toothless asked in a surprised tone, wondering if she gave Hiccup the ability to understand dragons, while he stretched out his body. 

Razor looked at him and knew that her words were a bit startling and corrected herself, **“I spoke with him by scraping runes on the ground, Åsmund taught me them shortly after we first met.  It helped a little but it was difficult to still talk to him.  I could have been more accurate, I’m sorry for the confusion.”**   She got up and looked at him still confused by her dream.  **“Toothless, do you remember your past?”**   She asked inquisitively as she needed to know if anything was coming back to him as well. 

He stopped his walk towards Hiccup’s house and turned towards her and asked, **“Why the sudden interest?”**  

She paused for a moment and thought, _Should I tell him about my dream?  How it was the first one ever about my past since changing?  Should I tell him that his presence his helping me to remember?_    **“I ask because Toothless,”** she drew quiet as she gathered her thoughts, **“I think somehow being around you has helped me to remember.  Last night I dreamed of my past, at least I’m sure it was, for the first time ever.  I remember myself and another Night Fury, he was three years younger than me sneaking off to see a volcano.  His name was Tokka.”**   She stopped there not wanting to say more but looked at him for any reaction to this. 

Toothless’s ears perked for some reason at the name and he wondered something **“Did Tokka die or something?”**

Razor worried even more but knew that it had to be said, **“Yes and no.  It’s complicated, the reason is because… because,”** she stuttered and worried even more now.  Her body shook softly as her mind was conflicted. 

Toothless came over to her and sat in front of her, then put his head under her chin.  **“It scares you don’t it?  Not knowing yourself, at least your past self,”** he said softly as he stayed there. 

_Toothless…why do you make me feel this way?_   Razor thought as she shut her eyes.  **“Promise me to not speak of this to any other dragon, please.”**   She asks softly, still quivering at the thought of what may happen next. 

Toothless pulled out from under her chin and said, **“Let’s go, I know a cave that no one uses for anything and Cloudjumper doesn’t know about it either.”**   Relief flooded her body as she stopped shaking and nodded her head before she followed after Toothless.  Dawn slowly started to break as the two left the village.

Åsmund’s camp

Dawn broke and Åsmund felt the rays of light on him, which usually signaled that Razor was waking him up.  He opened his eyes and when he didn’t see her, he worried slightly.  _Where could she have gone?_   His mind wondered as he got out from under the furs.  Hmm, s _he covered me so she knew she wasn’t coming back right away.  I need to get to the village._   He got up from the ground and darted towards the village quickly trying to see if he could find her.

Hidden Cave

Before they arrived at the cave, Toothless had flickers of his memory return to him. They were during his time with the Red Death and the name Tokka came up a few times. The possibility of this dragon being an associate with the Red Death made him upset. Now he needed to know why, the name sounded familiar to him. The memories of the Red Death sent a shiver down his spine and he couldn't help but let out an angered huff.  Toothless motioned for Razor to go in first and as she did he blocked the entrance.  He opened his wings up to cover most of the entrance and then demanded with the Alpha dominance in his voice, **“You’re going to explain this dream to me in every detail and tell me why that name, Tokka, sounds familiar.”**

Razor looked at Toothless and backtracked a little as she thought, i _f he’s Tokka, he’s really changed.  Odin said he would be a Vanguard and he’s showing that strength now._   She then started to explain the dream to Toothless in every detail that was in her mind now as the dream was her past.  She never told him her past name and just told it in the singular tense, but said that she thinks that he is Tokka. 

Toothless’s demeanor changed as the story came to the end he now knew why this meant so much for her.  **“Razor, I have no idea about my past either.  I don’t know if I’m Tokka like you think I am.  I’ve only known myself after I met Hiccup, prior to that I was under the influence of the Evil Queen.  Never had a name or identity, only servitude,”** he stated as he curled his wings back to his body, **“I’m sorry for coming off as aggressive, but the name does sound familiar somehow.  Don’t know if I’ve heard it before and you saying it spurred my remembrance, but in the end, I’ll help you as it seems he is important to you.”**  

Razor came up to him and nuzzled his neck line slowly.  She didn’t reveal the goodbye in detail because she had an unknown fear as how Toothless would react to it.  **“I’m sorry for being secretive about this.  I just don’t know what to do anymore.  Knowing that Tokka is alive somewhere, I want to find him.  There are three more Elemental Furies out there, you being one of them, that could be him.  You fit the age though right now so I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions.”** Razor mumbled sadly as she pulled back from him and continued her words, **“You are a great Night Fury, probably even more so than my Tokka, but I still hope that you are him.  May we leave now Toothless?  Åsmund must be worried about me by now.  I’ve never left his side before in the middle of the night.”**  

Toothless moved to the side and walked with her back towards the village.  _She is having a hard time dealing with these new memories.  I wish I could help more than just being here.  Then again, I don’t know what she is to me as I too am having a hard time processing everything she’s done here recently._   Toothless thought as the two made their way towards the village and Hiccup’s residence.


	16. A Tale of Loss and Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmund awakes to find Razor not there, he hurries to try to find her and gets the recent history of Berk and why they are rebuilding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the “How to Train Your Dragon” Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head_  
Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

Haddock Household

Åsmund came up to the household and looked around for Razor, thinking she’d be there with Toothless.  When he didn’t see her, he rapped his fist hard on the door to wake the owners up.  He was panting slightly as he had sprinted from the forest to the household and needed to find answers.  Valka was up already and trying to make breakfast when Åsmund arrived.  She opened the door and quickly got why he was here, “Razor is missing and I can’t find her,” were the words out of his mouth. 

Valka let him in and told him, “Sit down and I’ll get Cloudjumper to look for her.” 

Åsmund quickly replied harshly, “I’m sorry but no, I can already tell she doesn’t like Cloudjumper and seeing him would probably make her be angry,” he started to catch his breath as he then said, “It has to do with Toothless, I know it.  She hasn’t been the same since we arrived and told our tale.”

Hiccup came down from upstairs and looked at the situation before he answered, “She visited me early this morning while I was at the forge.  We spoke briefly about why she was up.”  Those last words produced looks of bewilderment from his mother and he then explained himself.  “She wrote runes on the ground to talk to him, for which I must say Åsmund I’m impressed you taught her that.” 

He finished walking down the stairs and moved towards the table, continuing his words, “Now she was looking for Toothless about a dream she had about her past but he was asleep at the back of forge.  When I left there, they were both sleeping near each other and that is the last I saw of them.  Most likely they went off for a walk.  For now come and sit Åsmund, I think it is time for us to talk about why we are rebuilding.  Toothless will not harm her and she’ll be brought here either here or the Great Hall for breakfast.” 

Hiccup then walked over to the table and pulled a chair out as he looked at Åsmund’s expression.  Åsmund was visibly angry that Razor disappeared and wanted to find out more but he relented and released his anger.  He quickly took the seat offered to him and folded his arms together in front of him on his chest, “Alright, but be quick about it.  I want to know what Razor remembered.”

Valka moved into the kitchen to finish making breakfast but also now to make another serving.  Hiccup yawned slightly and then started the tale of Drago Bludvist, “So all this started about two months ago.  I was out exploring new lands, Astrid flew out to me after she won the latest dragon race and we were talking.  We discovered smoke in the distance and decided to see what was going on and we came upon an outpost covered in ice, but not normal ice.  It was jagged and spiked like something made it.”  Åsmund knew what did it, it was a Sea King, but didn’t say anything in an effort to speed up this story. 

“We were attacked while there, turns out they were dragon trappers for someone named Drago Bludvist.  One of his former trappers, Eret, Son of Eret, now lives here with us, turned over a new life and is at peace with dragons.  So Astrid and Stormfly got caught in one of their nets, so had to rescue her and we escaped back to Berk,” Hiccup said as his mother put breakfast in front of him and then went over towards Åsmund.  Åsmund put up his hand and shook his head no as he was not going to be staying long if possible. 

“So we came back and I told my father about this to which he told me what he knew about Drago.  Turns out years back, he came to a chiefs’ assembly and told them that he could deal with their dragon problem because he could control the dragons.  They laughed at him and once he left, he burned down the building killing everyone in it except for my father who escaped somehow,” Hiccup started with as he bit his bottom lip having to recall the recent events that killed his father.

“So I said, ‘We could reason with him, make him change his views on dragons,’ but my father knew Drago better than me.  I should have listened to him but I was stubborn and decided I needed to try and talk him out of it.”  Valka came and sat beside her son and wrapped and arm around him as he spoke. 

“So we, Astrid and I, found Eret again and said we wanted to go see Drago.  My dad came and stopped us and I flew off on Toothless because I was angry my dad was stopping me.  It turned into a bit of a blessing though, I found my long lost mother.”  Hiccup said as Åsmund looked at Valka, realizing that it was only just a short time as she said. 

“We met her Bewilderbeast, a kind and gentle Alpha and she started to show me the secrets of many of the dragons in her sanctuary.  She also ended up meeting my Father, her husband, after twenty years.  It was a short reunion though and still tough to talk about,” Hiccup’s voice faltered slightly as he was coming up to the part he hated the most. 

“After my father arrived thinking he was rescuing me and then found his wife again, Drago attacked the sanctuary.  He had a dragon army, but we had our dragons as well as my friends that had been caught by Drago apparently.  What we didn’t expect was he too had a Bewilderbeast that challenged Valka’s.  Drago’s killed ours and started to take control of all the dragons as well as Toothless.” 

Tears began to form as Hiccup stopped for a moment to take a few breaths and to calm himself.  “Toothless didn’t know what he was doing.  He was under the control of the Evil Alpha.  Toothless stalked at me with narrow slit eyes and was preparing to shoot me with his blast when my Father got in the way of it.  The Alpha released Toothless and I shut him out, I blamed him when it wasn’t his fault.  He needed me more in that moment than I realized, but soon Drago took him away to attack Berk, while we remained there dealing with the loss of my father and chief.” 

Valka patted Hiccup’s shoulder as he stayed quiet and turned to Åsmund.  “Good dragons under the control of bad people…do bad things,” she said to Åsmund, “That is what I told Hiccup and made him realize that Toothless wasn’t in control of himself and he had to forgive him.” 

_The same human and Night Fury who dealt with an evil queen and then an Evil King under the influence of a power hungry man, this can’t be any sort of coincidence.  These two are a threat to someone and it must be Loki and his plans for Ragnarok._ Åsmund thought.  

Hiccup continued his story, “So we got back to Berk on the backs of baby dragons, since well they listen to no one and they can’t be controlled.  I broke Toothless out of being under the Bewilderbeast’s control with the help of my friends.  At one point I thought I was dead, along with Toothless as we both got encased in the ice made by the Alpha.  Something happened though, Toothless became powerful and broke us out of the ice and he was glowing blue on his spinal fins, back, forehead and inside of his mouth.”  Hiccup cheered up from this and then looked at Åsmund, “I don’t know if that is the Elemental Fury power from deep within but even if it’s not, he saved me and the rest of the dragons by defeating Drago’s Alpha.  Toothless even blew one of the tusks off completely during that fight.”

Åsmund nodded and looked behind him to look out the window to see if he saw Razor but didn’t.  “This explains a lot really and in truth, you may have brought it out unknowingly.  Just by putting yourself in danger helped him to unlock his power more.  Razor glows like that when we have to use her Elemental power, granted not blue but a deep red in the same areas,” he said as he then saw the hint of red he had been waiting for, “And if you’ll excuse me, Razor is back and we need to have a talk.”  Åsmund then got up from the chair and quickly went out the front door.

Outside Hiccup’s House

_Oh no, he’s mad.  I’ve never seen him mad before._   Razor thought as she cowered a bit as Toothless walked in front of her after noticing her stance change.  Toothless bent down low and looked at Åsmund before opening his wing to demonstrate dominance. 

**“Listen Åsmund, she’s going through a lot right now and the last thing you need to do is upset her more,”** Toothless started with as he began to arch his back up more, **“you can be angry with her later but right now you need to back off and calm down.”**   Toothless brought out his teeth as he was protecting Razor. 

Åsmund stopped and looked at the sight, _something must be going on that needs to be answered but I’ll wait.  Last thing I need is my partner to hate me and another Night Fury ready to do the same._   “Fine, but Razor we need to discuss it at some point.  Just give me some time to calm down.  When you are ready Razor I’ll be at the forge.”  Åsmund said with some anger still in his voice as he left to go to the forge as the Village, both human and dragon saw the display. 

Cloudjumper looked at this scene and huffed to himself as Toothless defended her, but she too was acting strange.  _She was so confident and head strong yesterday even with the story being told.  I don’t like how close Toothless and her were getting but now I wonder what this means._ Cloudjumper flew over towards Toothless who was still in the same stance while Åsmund left to the forge. 

Toothless turned and looked at Cloudjumper and spoke up quickly before he could say anything, **“Don’t you start either, as both of us have had a trying morning.  Call a meeting of the dragons in an hour once I’ve calmed down.  I’ll explain things to them.”**   Cloudjumper simply nodded and flew up into the sky to spread the word.

Toothless then backed out of his stance and turned to Razor.  **“Sorry about that but you need time to yourself and I didn’t want you dealing with Åsmund right now.  Go eat and think some more.  I guess I’ll see you this evening for more tales I hope?”**   Toothless asked Razor before he pushed his head against the underside of her chin. 

**“Thank you again Toothless, I hope that we do have more time to talk about stories.  Åsmund and I are going back to Dragon Island so I can get some of my Elemental powers back, so hopefully he’ll have calmed down by then.”** Razor said calmly as she nuzzled against Toothless before taking off and flying towards the forest.  _I need time to think alone, and maybe Toothless’ cove will calm me some,_ she thought as she spiraled down into the cove.


	17. Hel Cometh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless calls a meeting for the Flock of Berk and explains a few things to them but leaves out something important that he trusts to the original dragons and Cloudjumper. Asmund tries to calm down and goes to the one place he loved, the Forge. Finally Razor returns and Asmund and her go to Dragon's Island to recharge her powers but someone is waiting for them there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the “How to Train Your Dragon” Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head_  
Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

Behind Great Hall

Toothless came around behind the hall where most of the dragons were waiting for him.  Cloudjumper had gathered all the dragons as he had asked and was sitting and waiting for Toothless to arrive.  Once Toothless sat down near Cloudjumper, he roared out to silence every dragon there.   **"As you all have heard, I've called this meeting to discuss Razor, the Elemental Fury of Fire or Fire Fury,"** he started as he looked around the area at all the dragons, **"Her rider, Åsmund spent much of last night talking to Hiccup and explained a lot of things and many things that I had never heard of.  I am here to tell you most of the important matters, what it means for us, and how we will proceed."**  Some dragons started murmuring with each other, wondering what was going to be done, when Cloudjumper quickly roared to silence the gathering. 

Toothless looked around before he spoke out again, **"At this point in time, there is nothing to fear from the two of them.  Razor is indeed an Elemental Fury, but her Rider is her Soother and thus she acts like a normal Night Fury like myself.  They are here to make an alliance with their town that is much like Berk and do a possible trade deal.  So everyone will treat her with respect, along with her rider or you will have to deal with either myself or Cloudjumper.  We will continue to rebuild as usual, please carry on with your duties and be friendly to our guests.  Everyone may leave."**  Toothless finished and waited for everyone to leave except for the original rider dragons and Cloudjumper.  

Once it was only the six of them, they continued with another meeting in private. **"All of you, I'm trusting with this information.  It stays between us only.”**   Toothless said as the other dragons nodded in agreement. **“Apparently, the extra power that I obtained to defeat the Alpha was in response to me transitioning into the Elemental Fury of Lightning.  Also it seems that Hiccup is something called a Soother and can bring the rage of my transformation so I don’t go crazy as an Elemental Fury.  I don't know if it is true, but at this time I don’t want this getting out until we are certain."**  All of the dragons nodded again and then left to deal with the day. 

Stormfly hung back a little bit and nuzzled against her friend, **“You’ll be fine Toothless.  Hopefully, Åsmund is right about Hiccup being your Soother and we won’t have chaos happening after your rebirth.”**   He nodded to her words of concern and watched her leave with the rest.

Cloudjumper made a motion to leave when Toothless stopped him. **"What is it Toothless?"**  Cloudjumper inquired.

Toothless looked at him, **"Cloudjumper, right now there is something trying to come out inside of me that I am unsure about and it is not the Elemental Powers.  I'm unsure of something from my past and I think it may very well involve Razor."**  Toothless sat down on his hinds legs and looked up into the air before he finished, **"I believe her and don't at the same time.  For all the time I was with the Red Death, my memory has been affected.  I can't remember anything prior to Hiccup and I want to know everything about myself, but I don't want to find out that I'm someone else."**  

Cloudjumper came up beside his friend and Alpha, responding to him with, “ **You are still you even if you find out about your past Toothless.  Nothing will change that."**  Toothless took in the simple answer and thought over it before revealing to Cloudjumper the events of this morning.  

**"Razor seems to be remembering her past and it seems to be changing her.  I don't know if it is shock or her trying to process things but she is changing more now.  So I'm worried about what may happen with me.”**

Toothless lowered his head and turned to leave the area only to see that Hiccup was standing there waiting for him.  "Come on bud, we have some work to do at the forge.  I need your help with something."  Hiccup said, waiting for Toothless to come beside him so they could walk together.  

Forge

Åsmund looked around the forge as Gobber arrived to start his duties.  The man gave the foreigner a curious look, before shrugging with indifference. "So y'r dat fella dat showed up 'ere for da treaty," Gobber said as he looked around the forge for one of his other hands, "Da name is Gobber, wat can I do for ya laddie?"

Åsmund smiled at Gobber as he responded, "Just looking around.  I miss the forge back at my home so being here helps me relax after this morning.  There anything I can help with?  I don't mind working while I'm here waiting." 

Gobber looked a little surprised but he wouldn't not turn down extra help, "Well if 'ou be offerin' den show me whacha can do?"  He said before Åsmund looked at the stockpile of Gronckle iron and decided to make a spear.  

“What do you think about a spear head?  It’s small so I won’t use much resources, but at least I can show you my skills.”  Åsmund asked Gobber, whom nodded back, “Alright laddie, show me wat ya got.”  

He kept his armor on since it offered him greater heat resistance and got the Gronckle iron into the forge and started to pump the bellows to heat it up.  He kept turning the metal as it heated up when he noticed Hiccup and Toothless coming towards the shop.  

"Gobber can you tell Hiccup and Toothless that I’ll need a hand along with you for some of the work?" Åsmund asked loudly to Gobber as he worked to heat up the iron more.  Gobber gave an agreeing grin as he went out and greeted the two leaders.  Although the man couldn’t hear them from his spot next to the bellows, he could tell from Gobber’s posture that he was delegating his question.

Still working to heat up the Gronckle Iron, Åsmund sensed the three enter the small building.  “So Åsmund, what you need us for?”  Hiccup asked as Toothless sat and wondered what he was needed for in this project. 

“Toothless, I need you by my side helping to heat up the Gronckle Iron more, Gobber and Hiccup, I need you at the anvil ready to hammer out a shape when I put the steel there,” Åsmund ordered as he looked through his helmet, “Also if you could Gobber, get me some charcoal that I can throw into the forge shortly.”  Hiccup and Gobber looked at each other, wondering what this steel he was talking about, while Toothless moved closer to the furnace.  Hiccup changed into an apron and got some gloves on so they can work on the steel, whatever it was, once Åsmund was ready for it. 

**“So what do you need me to do exactly?”**   Toothless asked as Åsmund furiously pumped the bellows to get more air into the furnace. 

“What I need you to do is add in your own dragon fire into the furnace, directly on the iron.  I need it white hot.”  In that moment, Gobber appeared beside him with a box of charcoal.  “Here ya go laddie.  Don’t know wat you’re doin’ with dat, you need da iron pure for swords.”  Gobber commented as he went to change to his hammer hand.  “Usually yes, but by adding some charcoal into the iron, it will become a lot stronger and harder,” he explained as Toothless started to breath his fire into the furnace in short bursts as Åsmund stopped pumping the bellows to look at the iron.

“Alright Toothless, keep it up but when I throw a piece of charcoal in, I need you to blast it with a small shot to break it into dust over the iron,” Åsmund instructed as he grabbed a piece of the charcoal.  Toothless looked and nodded as he watched for Åsmund to throw it into the furnace, letting out the needed blast once the piece was over the iron.  Shards of the charcoal that fell onto the iron and seeped into it as the heat continued heating the materials. 

“Great, now keep up the heat, almost there.”  Åsmund said as Toothless started to add more heat, causing smoke to pour out the top of the furnace.  Åsmund threw in another piece of charcoal and Toothless repeated the action and then heated the iron until it became white hot. 

“Alright, we have a short time to get this into the initial shape.  We are making a spearhead, a rather large one, so the size I need is about half the length of the anvil and nearly the width of it at the middle part of the head, point at the far end and half the width of the anvil towards the end of it.  I’m counting on you two to hammer this out quickly. Once hammered it goes back in for heat.”  Åsmund explained. Hiccup and Gobber nodded to him waiting for the iron. 

“Toothless step back as I move this out but once it goes back in, heat it back up again.”  Toothless nodded and moved back as Åsmund swung the white hot metal bar onto the anvil.  Gobber and Hiccup quickly started to hammer out the shape Åsmund wanted.  Åsmund watched the two work very hard and quick at this as he counted in his head.  When it got into the shape he wanted quicker than he expected, he smiled under his helmet. 

“Okay, time to reheat,” he announced. The other two smiths backed off as Åsmund moved the metal back into the furnace with Toothless beginning to reheat it.

They repeated the same process two more times before Åsmund then quenched the spearhead in a cold water bath that was made after the first time he put it back in the furnace.  The spearhead quickly cooled and caused the bath to go to a boil quickly with loud pops and sizzles.  He pulled out the spearhead and looked at it before he brought it over to the grindstone and started to sharpen it quickly while it was still warm.  The blade held hints of wavy patterns black and what looked to be purple lines along its surface.  Once he had sharpened it, he smiled and asked, “Any Gronckle iron poles?  I want to meld it into one to make a nice polearm.”  Hiccup went and grabbed one he was saving for another project but gave it to Åsmund, who quickly moved it to the furnace. 

“Toothless keep heating up the end here.  Hiccup, bring the spearhead to the pole so we can get them heated and weld them together.”  Once Toothless had heated up the pole to his liking, Åsmund punched the small blade through the pole’s end with the help of Hiccup.  About three hours after starting the project, Åsmund looked at their finished blade and smiled.

“Well gentlemen and dragon, you now have yourself a Dragon City Guard spear.  The tip is made from what we call Fire Fury Steel. Most dragons I’ve tried to make this kind of metal with can’t get it hot enough for the charcoal to easily get absorbed into Gronckle iron,” Åsmund started to explain to everyone there, “Razor could but since it seems either of our Night Furies can do it, it’s probably more accurate to call it Fury Steel.  It is harder than, can hold an edge better and can even cut through Gronckle iron.”  Åsmund then stepped outside the forge and felt the spear in his hands and started to spin it to check its weight compared with its center of gravity.  “Yes, a mighty fine weapon and I miss having one at my side.” 

At that moment, Razor came out from the forest and approached the group standing at the forge.  **“I see you are trying to show off again Åsmund.  I’m ready to go recharge and talk with you and I hope you are not as mad as you were earlier,”** she commented, watching her rider test the spear a moment longer.  Åsmund looked at Razor and then to the three in the forge before he threw the spear sideways to Hiccup. 

“Hope you learned a bit from me, you three. I’ll be back for dinner and then we can finish our talks,” Åsmund said calmly as he walked over to Razor and got into the saddle.

Toothless looked at Razor as she tilted her head to the side.  She seemed to have calmed down from this morning and her voice contained more confidence than it did earlier, though still possessing a slight shake.  As they disappeared into the sky and headed in the direction of Dragon Island, Toothless couldn’t help the flood of worry that washed over his entire body.

Flight towards Dragon Island

Åsmund patted Razors head as they flew out to let her get into the lava of the dormant volcano.  “So are we going to talk when we get there Razor?”  He asked softly, worried that maybe for the first time since they were together, they were at odds with each other.  He felt her nod her head under his hands.  **“I’ll tell you once we land, and no sooner,”** Razor said with a bit of disgust and anger in her tone.  She too was shaken by the look in Åsmund’s eyes that he gave her before Toothless backed him off. 

_I’ve never seen him that angry, was it concern for what may have happened to me or was he thinking I was going to do something with Toothless._   She flew faster to Island so they could talk about it, thinking of the best way to convey her thoughts about his recent treatment towards her.

Dragon Island

Razor landed and then threw Åsmund off of her as she watched at him roll on the ground.  Giving him only a second to recover, she started the conversation, **“Listen here Åsmund, I’ve never seen you that mad ever and I don’t know your reasons for it, but it frightened me.  You have never acted like that.  I know you worry about me and what is between Toothless and I but don’t you dare jump to any conclusions.  I was going to tell you as soon as I could, but you didn’t give me a chance.  To avoid something like that happening again, I suggest check your attitude next time.”** She huffed out at him as he started rising to his feet.

_It seems I screwed up and I let anger take over._ He thought before he took off his helmet and rubbed his face.  “Alright, alright I messed up.  I jumped to conclusions when I should have just been calm.  But it’s not like my actions were entirely unjustified.  I was worried about you.  You’ve never done what you did last night and I didn’t know what to think.  Were you taken? Were you out doing something with Toothless? Were you hunting and got injured or something?  I understand that my emotions might have went out of my control, so I’m sorry Razor.  We’re here now, though, so if you want to tell me anything you can, but know that you don’t have to tell me anything at all if you don’t want to,”  Åsmund affirmed as he started to take off the rest of his armor.

Razor snorted as he started to get off the rest of his armor.  **“Get this saddle off me so I can rest. After that, you’ll get the explanation.”** She demanded as Åsmund came over and removed the saddle off of her.  Razor then bounded off towards the Volcano and got into one of the small pools of lava in the center of the Volcano.  She rested her head on the edge of the pool to keep it out of the lava as her body started to absorb the energy from the lava.  She let out a groan as her mind became filled again with her new memory, _‘Where are you Tokka?  I need to know that you are alright.’_

After about four hours resting in the lava, Razor heard a female voice drifting through the cavern of the volcano, “Oh but my dear, he’s alright and he even went through a Hel of a life if I do say so myself.”  Razor stood up in the pool and looked around quickly trying to locate the voice.  “And you, the mighty Fire Fury and a female as well.  I guess my father should be pleased that the prophecy is coming true now.”  The voice continued, a dark tone accenting all the words. 

**“Show yourself coward unless you don’t think you can take me.”**   Razor screamed into the cavern as black mist started to gather from throughout the volcano and circle down in front of her. 

The mist slowly solidified into the shape of a female, though one who was definitely not human.  One half of her body boasted if not beautiful, at least clean human looking skin while the other half could only be classified as a skeleton with chunks of… something clinging to the bones.  Razor leapt back as she noticed the disfigured person continued forming a few dozen feet away from her.  The woman let out a low chuckle at the dragon’s response to her entrance. 

“I never tire of that reaction.  Now my dear Razor or should I say, Elise, it’s time for you to experience some horror.  But first, how about I deal with your beloved Tokka first?”  She said but as soon as she finished her words, Razor shot a plasma blast at her. 

To Razor’s shock however, the attack hit the cavern walls instead as the figure vanished in a puff of mist that had signaled her arrival.  The cavern instantly became filled with the echoes of the being’s dark laughter.  **“You witch! You hide and then threaten the one Night Fury I want to find again!  Wherever you are, I’ll find and kill you!”**   Razor screamed and snarled, sensing that the woman still occupied the cavern with her. 

“Oh don’t worry, he won’t die immediately.  After all, where’s the fun in that?  No he’ll die alongside you.” The mist constantly floated around while speaking down to Razor, prompting the dragon to leap out of the lava onto the ground in preparation of an attack. 

**“I’ll send you to Helheim once I find you.”**   Razor threatened, the mist rising up from under Razor’s body. 

“Oh but you can’t send someone there if they are already there.  Especially when I rule it.”  Hel voiced, the mist surrounding Razor’s body one second and suddenly dispersing the next.  Crouching into a defensive stance, Razor wildly scanned the cavern for the evasive being.  “Now where should I start?   The Tokka that you believe has returned to you?  Or maybe I should I start even closer, someone that has made you the way you are now.” 

A sudden touch down the length of Razor’s spin sent a deep chill into her body and she quickly turned around in time to see the mist disperse in the air and fly out of the volcano, a cackling laugh resonating around the cavern.  While the laugh did cause Razor to shake in slight fear, it was the next statement that completely froze the reptile’s blood.  “Yes, that’s what I’ll do.  I’ll start with the person closest to you now.”

As the mist completely left her vision, Razor quickly darted out of the Volcano, her heart threatening to burst from her chest.  Running to the edge of the opening, she quickly turned where she had left Åsmund earlier.  She saw him soon after, sitting in the same spot from earlier and looking over their equipment.

**“ÅSMUND!!!!!!”**   Razor screamed out to him.  The boy shot up when he heard her only to cry out in shock when the mist from the cavern suddenly whirled around him.   Åsmund turned to look at Razor just as the mist entered his body through his mouth, eyes and nose.  He collapsed onto the ground, wide eyes staring out in great horror and panic, as Razor continued dashing towards him.


	18. Hel’s Trials – Åsmund

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razor has to save Asmund for Hel's wraith, find out how she has to save him and what is next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the “How to Train Your Dragon” Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head_  
Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

Dragon Island

Razor couldn’t help but feel the distance between her and Åsmund never changed, no matter how fast her legs carried her.  Every step was a second too long, every breath she took felt like she was trying to breathe in the dead of winter and every moment in front of her was captured in a still frame image that would never fade from her memory.  Her rider, her first friend after calming, being attacked by Hel with her mist all because he had an attachment with her.  Razor skidded to a halt at the fallen body of Åsmund and quickly put her ear to his chest.

_Please Thor and Odin, let him still be alive._   The soft thuds of his heart flooded her ears and mind and she felt some relief.  His breathing was short and shallow, but at least that meant he was alive. _But what did that she devil do to him?_   She sniffed his body and didn’t notice anything different until she came around his head.  _Mental attack, she’s trying to drown him in darkness_ , she thought as she then gazed at his face.  His once bright brown eyes were now fully black, no hints of the white in any form. 

**“I’m going to kill you Hel, no one messes with the people or dragons I care about,”** she said growled softly as she moved around Åsmund to lay in a line with him.  She then pressed her forehead against his head and thought back to the training given to her by Tryn.

Eydísný – Sea King Sanctuary (5 years ago)

**“But Tryn, this seems dangerous to do and why do I need to know this?”**   Razor asked the Sea King Tryn, grateful that Åsmund was off training with other dragons and not present for this conversation. 

**“You see my child, the gods have the power to infiltrate the minds of dragons and humans to control them and you two have been trained to deal with that.  They also have another trick that only dragons of your nature can defeat.”**   Tryn started, rising out of the water slightly. 

**“The dark forces of Loki and his cohorts have the ability to go into humans or dragons and turn them to darkness.  They can’t do it to large masses, but the ones that they do attack can be turned quickly unless you do something.  That is what I am going to teach you: how to project your mind into the mind those who are targeted so you may fight it off.  Once you fend off the darkness in that creature, they can no longer have a corruption attempt done on them as a part of your essence will be in them forever.  You can only do this a few times before it will eat you away but it also takes a lot out of the original corrupt caster as well.”**

Dragon Island (Present Day)

Razor closed her eyes and began to focus on her elemental powers inside of her.  Slowly, her body let out a dark red glow as she extended her mind out towards Åsmund’s. As soon as she found it and created a connection, they became engulfed by a white light.  _I’m going to save you Åsmund, I will not let you become a tool for darkness._

Åsmund’s Mind

Inside an unending expanse of darkness, a red glow began to illuminate the area.  The glow grew brighter until it formed into the figure of Razor.  Every sound inside seemed to echo as she looked around and began the trek through his mind.  **“Even after doing this a few times with dragons, I can’t get used to it,”** Razor commented as she arrived and then a bright white light opened up in front of her.  **“I’m here Åsmund to save you.  Let us see what this witch is trying to do to you.”**   She moved into the light and found herself stranded in a dense jungle.  She looked around and gave the air a cautious whiff.

_Wait why do I smell the air?_ She thought as a thought formed in her mind.  _This is a memory of the past.  She’s trying to make him change by altering his memories._   It took only a second later to realize what the memory was:  the day of the first raid.  She heard sounds of battle happening and quickly flew into the air to see what was happening.  She saw the younger versions of herself and Åsmund flying towards the main ships further out in the sea.  She began to scan the area trying to sense the darkness that was trying to alter this memory.

As she investigated, a dark object flew by her and headed to the beach.  **“Oh no you don’t, I’m stopping you here Hel!”** she announced as she flew down. She caught up to the black mass as it was bulleted towards her younger self as the young Åsmund and Razor were battled on the beach.  Razor grabbed hold of the object with her teeth and bit into it.  It shrieked in terror, changing its course and causing the both of them to crash into the ocean.  There was no splash or feeling of water as the two ethereal beings inside of Åsmund’s mind hit the surface.  They just passed through the memory and ended up back into the original place that Razor had appeared in. 

“Bah you annoying dragon, how did you enter this mind?”  The black mass sneered, sounding like Hel.  The mist slipped out of Razor’s teeth just as they both crashed into the area. 

**“I’m here to protect one of the people I care for.  I will not let you corrupt his mind,”** Razor hissed out as the mass moved away and towards a new light.  She gave chase and appeared in a new memory, this one taking place just after they had finished training with the Sea King and Queen.  She caught sight of mass flying towards the two younger versions of herself and Åsmund while they were returning towards Dragon City. 

At this moment in this memory, they were flying over one of the active volcanoes located on the island.  She watched as the black mass hit her younger self and caused to change course by diving towards the volcano.  _It’s_ t _ime to knock out this witch of a half troll from my memory self._ Razor mused in her mind as she focused on making a plasma blast.  She focused on her younger self and fired at her.  Instead of her normal colored red blast, it came out pure white and slammed into her memory self.  The mass screamed loudly as it vacated the memory body and the false memory got destroyed.

Hel became furious as her attempts to corrupt Åsmund were thwarted at every chance.  She couldn’t fight the dragon as the reptile held more power than her at this moment.  With her real body still in Helheim and safe behind her realm’s gates, her use of projections in trying to corrupt some souls became more difficult as she felt her power slowly diminish.  Despite this, she darted away when another white light that appeared below them. 

Razor gave chase and knew that this battle was coming to an end soon.  The practice Tryn gave her was superb and more than prepared her for this.  Thankfully, she had just recently recharged and possessed enough strength to continue on.  It also helped that there was already a strong bond between her and Åsmund, providing her with more than enough spirit to continue on. 

The next memory took place even further in the past.  It was from a time when she didn’t know Åsmund, but knew this couldn’t be good.  The mass darted around the sky above old Valaden, its movements suggesting it was searching for someone.  Razor trailed close behind, even as the mass started executing sharp turns in an attempt to confuse her. 

The mass abruptly darted out away from the village going towards the volcano that was part of her territory.  **“No, she’s going to try to make this a memory of me attacking the village,”** Razor gasped as she hastily changed directions and followed after the mass.  She fired two blasts at the mass but since the mass wasn’t controlling a body, it easily dodge them.  Finding her target, the black mass dove into the younger and more feral Razor. 

**“Yes, this is an amazing body full of rage and hatred.  This will do very nicely to defeat you and corrupt this human.”**   Hel purred inside of Razor’s memory body. 

**“You don’t know my body like I do.  I’ll defeat you and remove you from Åsmund’s mind in no time.”** Razor growled and snarled at Hel in her memory body.  _Great, fighting myself and to make it worse, it’s the bloodthirsty version of myself.  Granted I have the advantage as I know my body and abilities, but who knows what sort of tricks Hel might come up with._  

Hel smirked and flew directly at Razor.  The two Fire Furies clashed against each other in midair, with Razor digging claws into Hel’s shoulder while Hel slammed her head into Razor’s chest.  The two backed off from each other before starting to spiral around themselves as both tried to shoot each other down with their plasma shots.  Unbeknownst to Razor, Hel was simply buying time for her father to begin the second part of the plan.  She needed to keep Razor here for as long as possible but Razor had other ideas.

Razor, despite not knowing Hel’s true intentions, knew that this was just a distraction.  Hel had slipped and said something about Tokka so that must be their real target.  Razor fired off two shots in front of Hel before doing a third.  All three blasts caused a blinding light and using that light to mask her movements, Razor turned in midair and came at Hel.  She opened her jaws and clamped down onto Hel’s neck and fired a powerful plasma blast point blank onto her possessed memory body.   Hel’s false memory quickly faded away as both her and Razor reappeared in the first area as before.  Both of them were panting heavily but Hel more so than Razor. 

As Hel’s black mass stood up more, a spear was plunged through her head and then Hel slowly started to disappear from the spot.  Razor followed the pole and felt her heart instantly unclench.  Standing behind Hel’s disappearing form with the spear was her Åsmund, sporting a small smirk, as he drove the last of the darkness from his mind.

**“Took you long enough to come out and kill her,”** Razor taunted, not moving at all until the last of Hel disappeared.  **“Thought I weakened her enough for you after the second battle.”**

“Look who’s talking, you look like Hel,” Åsmund’s form teased. Razor let out a loud laugh that echoed around his mind. 

**“Actually that is what or whom you killed there.  Hel seems to be trying to attack those close to me and I have a feeling Toothless is next.  I’ll see you shortly Åsmund, let me get out of your mind.”**   Razor said as her form started to glow again and slowly disappear.  All of it disappeared except for a small form of Razor being left behind that went over to Åsmund and joined his mind completely.

Dragon Island

Razor blinked her eyes several times before she woke up and then looked down at Åsmund.  The black that was covering his eyes slowly faded away before he gasped heavily as he sat up and took in a large breath of air.  He coughed slightly before Razor wrapped her front legs around his body and also brought her wings around him. 

**“Welcome back Åsmund. How are you feeling?”**   Razor asked calmly before she licked his face. 

“I feel like a battle went on in my head though if what little I remember is right, there was one,” he said softly as he leaned away from the licks of Razor as she stopped to laugh. 

**“You could say that but we don’t have much time Åsmund.  We need to get back to Berk.  I think Hel is going to strike there next and do the same to Toothless.”**   She released him from her wings and legs and got in position to accept the saddle on her.  Åsmund groaned as he got up and wobbled a little, still shaky from the experience he just had.  He put on his armor first and then grabbed the saddle, not wasting any time in gently throwing it on Razor.

“So… are we good Razor?”  Åsmund asked as he started to strap the saddle onto Razor. 

**“Yes we are and I’ll tell you this, I dreamt of my past last night.  I found out my real name and the name of a Night Fury I cared for and almost killed.  He’s younger than me by three years and was taken away by Thor as I promised Odin to be his Vanguard.  I was already changing to become a Fire Fury at that time, but he hastened it when I promised,”** she quickly explained to Åsmund and then lowered her head as she continued.

**“The other Night Fury that night was named Tokka and he was also to be made into an Elemental Fury as part of the deal I struck.  I too jumped to conclusions as well since Toothless meets both of those requirements.  He’s the right age and becoming an Elemental Fury, but we haven’t even met the other two either so I don’t know for sure.”**  

_That explains it. Why she left suddenly, why she went to see Toothless and why he was getting protective. But does he know he’s really Tokka or is it something else._   Åsmund thought.

He asked nervously, “Is he your Tokka?” 

She heard his concern and lightly smacked him with her tail before she responded, **“He’s not going to replace you, but right now I don’t know and he doesn’t know either.  I was confused when I spoke with him after the forge and I’m still unsure of everything.  I’ll wait and see but I do hope he is because that means I have a colony friend again and really the only one I ever had.  Freya even said that my concern when I was younger was that of love, but with all these years past I don’t know if it could still be there.”**

Åsmund relaxed a bit before he felt something in the air that caused his whole body to shutter.  Razor felt it too and both of them turned in the direction of Berk to see black clouds forming and lightning start to strike rapidly in the distance. 

**“We need to go now!!!”**   Razor exclaimed as Åsmund jumped onto the saddle and the pair shot off into the air. 

_Toothless hold on for me,_ Razor thought to herself as she sped herself up while Åsmund leaned forward on her to reduce the drag.  Time was of the essence and they had none to waste.


	19. Toothless' Trial Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hel and her father come to Berk to go after Toothless. Razor with Hiccup have to try and save Toothless now, but can they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the “How to Train Your Dragon” Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head_  
Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

Berk

As dinner time neared for the village, dark black clouds could be seen moving towards the island.  Many of the villagers looked out at the clouds and talked amongst themselves while the dragons started to squawk and roar as the clouds came closer.  Toothless looked at the clouds and then called out to Cloudjumper, **“Prepare for lightning.  Get everyone, human and dragon, away from metal.  NOW!!!”**   Cloudjumper quickly took to the air and started to direct the dragons away while Hiccup also led the villagers into the great hall as the storm hit the island.

Lightning began striking around the village, not hitting any large amounts of metal despite what everyone had witnessed the last time lightning attacked the area.  Several strikes, however, came close to hitting Toothless and soon he had to dodge more bolts than what he thought should be happening.  _This isn’t a normal storm, it seems to be focusing on attacking me_ , he thought as the lightning drove him towards the academy, away from the rest of the village inhabitants. 

Inside one of the former cages, black mist started to form into the shape of a Night Fury with soulless white eyes staring out into the arena opening as it crouched in wait for its prey.  Toothless continued to jump around, dodging the lightning strikes as he was ushered inside the academy under the continued electrical assaults, which had divided its attention between Toothless and the great hall sheltering the dragons and humans inside of it.  Toothless’s ears sprang up as he turned around and saw the mist Night Fury come out of the cage area. 

 **“What is this, what are you?”**   He questioned as it continued to move forward. 

When it did speak, the voice it emitted was sick and twisted, and sounded chillingly like Hiccup’s. “We are the beginning of the end.  We shall turn you and you will fight for us.  You will destroy and kill for us.” 

Toothless shot out a plasma blast and saw it pass right through the figure, doing nothing to cause any damage.  Needing to charge for a stronger shot, his body started to glow blue like it did when he fought the Alpha.  As Toothless charged up, the clouds began to fade away from the island.  Reaching full power, he shot the blast forward and dispersed the mist fury form into nothing as the blast detonated against the back wall causing a large plume of smoke to rise from there.  The mist, however, hadn’t gone and started to enter into Toothless’s body.

Despite the distance between the village and the arena, Hiccup sensed the blast and could see a faint trail of smoke rising thinly from the other side of the island.  Quickly making sure everyone was evacuating safely, Hiccup left Great hall and ran where the smoke was rising from.  Astrid along with the rest of the gang and his mother noticed his retreat and followed close on his heels.  Out at sea, Razor heard the explosion and added her Elemental powers to increase her speed to get to Toothless quicker.

Both sets of people and dragon arrived at the academy at the same time and saw the last of the mist enter into Toothless’ body.  “TOOTH **LESS!!**!!”  Hiccup and Razor screamed out together as the Night Fury collapsed to the ground.  While the Berkians continued running forward, Razor snarled at the vanished mist as her mind formulated a plan.

 **“Åsmund, calm down Hiccup and tell him I have a plan.  We can save him but you need to translate for me quickly.”**   Razor told him as he slid off of her.  Nodding in agreement, he quickly removed the saddle and the both of them ran past the others, save for Hiccup as the boy slid to a halt beside Toothless first. 

“Come on bud, don’t do this to me,” Hiccup said as he check the dragon’s vitals. 

“Hiccup, we can help.  Razor has a plan but you need to listen.”  Åsmund said as Razor began burning and etching runes into the stone floor around Toothless. 

“What’s happening? What do you need? What is she doing?”  Hiccup asked in a slight panic as she moved quickly around them pausing for a moment to tell Åsmund what to translate. 

“She says, she’s putting down runes to seal the power that may come out during this process,” he paused as his eyes widened with her last statement. 

“Åsmund, what is it?”  Astrid asked as she came up to Hiccup and placed her hands on his shoulders. 

“Okay well she saved me just a little while ago by going into my mind and fighting the darkness.  Problem is that she can’t go in alone this time, she needs you to go with her.”  Åsmund stated to Hiccup while Razor continued placing the runes down in place that Tyrn had taught her for dragons that hadn’t already been bonded. 

 _Razor may die from this, she’s already slightly weakened from saving me and even with Hiccup assisting, and the process will only strain her more._ Åsmund thought as he turned to the others behind him.  “Listen, I need you guys to prepare a huge pyre.  When this is over with she’ll need energy quickly.”  The concern in Åsmund’s voice was apparent as Razor finished the runes in a large circle around them.

 **“Åsmund, I need to say this now before it is too late just in case something happens.  You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, next to Tokka.  You both are important to my world from my past to the present.  I’d gladly call you my mate if you were a dragon, but I’ll call you what Toothless calls Hiccup.  You’re my other half,”** Razor confessed as she laid herself down near Toothless, **“Now, tell Hiccup to lie down near me and put his hand on my head.  Also warn him, it may hurt a little bit and there may be side effects once this is done.”**   Åsmund then relayed the message to Hiccup and ushered everyone out of the circle of runes. 

“May the all Father and Thor bless these three for the dangerous journey ahead of them,” Åsmund prayed as he fixed his sight to the now clear sky. 

Hiccup took a deep breath and rested his hand on Razor’s head, muttering, “I’m ready.” Without another word, Razor channeled her elemental powers and rested her head against Toothless’s. 

A bright light grew out from the trio and Åsmund spun on the spot and barking out loudly, “Get that pyre ready now! I’m not going to lose Razor here now after getting this far with her.”

Astrid and Valka stared at him in worried confusion as Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout ran out to get wood with their dragons. 

“What do you mean lose her?”  Astrid asked/

Åsmund turned to her and explained, “She’s not at full strength right now. She just saved me from a similar fate and it drained her of some of her powers.  Now she is doing it again so soon and pulling someone else in with her.  I can only guess these circumstances makes this process twice as dangerous for her now.  She never told me about this training until we flew here to save Toothless moments ago.  It’s both a mental and physical strain on her.  You need to have a special bond with the person or creature to speed up the recovery.  She doesn’t have that with Toothless yet so she needs Hiccup to speed up the defeat of the darkness quicker.”  Åsmund elaborated. “She’s risking her life to make sure you don’t lose Toothless.  To do that, she needs Hiccup in there with her to defeat it before Toothless becomes too lost for her to help.  Hiccup will act as her guide through his memories as Hel and Loki tries to corrupt Toothless by changing his memories into darkness.”

The two women look at him and then at the trio in the rune circle.  Astrid’s face clearly expressed her desire to stay and fight with her betrothed, but she knew that her help was needed for another purpose.

“Although I may not fully know you or Razor, I believe in my Hiccup, and since he believes in her, I will as well.  They will both be fine, but we will be ready for the worst.”  Astrid asserted as she too left to get a pyre ready.  Valka along with Cloudjumper joined his side. 

 **“I misjudged you both and I ask for forgiveness for my views and stubbornness Åsmund.  I was just worried and wanted to protect my new family and now here she is trying to save Toothless.  It is a noble task and a selfless one. I hope she returns safely.”** Cloudjumper said to Åsmund who shook his head as his eyes began to water. 

“I accept, but please let me focus on them. I cannot leave this spot and must watch my Razor take this challenge on.  I trust her abilities will see them through, but I will stay here and offer any strength she needs.  If you could, pleas-se get the pyre ready outside and d-don’t let anyone in here unless I-I say so or s-something goes wrong.”  His words quivered and stuttered as he sat down and began to mediate as best he could to calm himself. 

Valka and Cloudjumper quietly took their leave and prepared to close the gate to the academy, standing guard just as Åsmund had asked. “Oh and one more thing,” Åsmund called out as the two reached the entrance, feeling himself calm down and ready to enter his meditative state. “Get your healer here for me because I’m going to risk myself in this as well.”  He tapped into his mind and fell back on his training as the meditative state began connecting his energy with his Dragon.  _You’re not the only one with special training Razor, it’s time for me to share my energy with you to help you out.  Please don’t take too long._

Toothless’s Mind

The large expanse inside Toothless’ head looked much like the cove just a lot large.  Two lights, one red and one blue formed near the shore of the pond in the cove.  The red light grew into Razor while the blue light grew into Hiccup. The boy felt like he was going to be sick, but luckily the feeling past.  Razor panted slightly and nearly fell down to the ground. 

“Razor, are you alright?”  Hiccup asked and received the surprise of his life, **“Yes, I’m fine just weakened a little.”**  

“I can understand you.  How is that possible?”  Hiccup asked as Razor stood back up on all fours. 

 **“You are communing through my mind and into Toothless’s.  So the magic is letting you understand myself and eventually Toothless while we are in here,”** she explained as her saddle formed on her back, “ **Now get on, we need to head out to check on his memories.”**

Hiccup nodded to Razor and swung on her back, causing her to let out a grunt as the events with Åsmund still plagued her.  “Razor, you are not fine at all.  How can you fight like this?”  Hiccup worriedly asked.  She merely shook her head at his inquiry.  

 **“That is why you are here.  I need you to help fight and tell me about the memories if you know them.  We need to stop Loki and Hal from changing his memories or killing him in them.  Each time they change something or kill him, he becomes more attuned with the darkness left behind.  Now, remember the most recent memory that he regrets happening.”**   Razor directed as she took off into the air. Hiccup immediately thought of the most recent memory that fit the requirement: Toothless killing his father. 

A grey light opened in front of them and the two flew through it, arriving right out into a large scale battle.  “Whoa, how did that happen?”  Hiccup wondered as Razor began scanning the battlefield. 

 **“You are my guide, since you know the most about him it helps to direct us to the right place.  If I tried this without you, I would be dead within a couple memories and so would Toothless.”**   Razor explained as she caught sight of Toothless stalking toward Hiccup.  She quickly dived down to the scene and stood next to the memory Toothless.

“So what do we do here now?  I don’t see this memory changing yet?”  Hiccup asked as he started to look around. 

 **“Look out for a black, mist like mass flying around.  That is what we have to attack to keep it from doing something.  It will try to alter anything within this memory to turn him evil.  What is happening here?”**   Razor asked, frantically seeking out the mass. 

“This is where Toothless tries to kill me while under the control of an evil Alpha.  My father arrives to saves me…”  Hiccup immediately stopped and widened his eyes.  “Wait, where is my father?  He’s supposed to be coming to save me.”  Razor quickly realized what part of Toothless’ memory the mass was plotting to alter. 

She quickly flew back up into the air and order, **“Find him!  If we can kill your fake father the memory will return back to normal, but you have to do it.  I need to save my strength for later.  Remember this is not real and he is not your father right now. Once we kill the darkness everything will revert back to normal.”**   They both scanned around and Hiccup pointed his father out to Razor once he found him. 

As Razor dove down towards Hiccup’s father, Hiccup asked her, “How can I beat it when I don’t have a weapon?” 

 **“We are in Toothless’s mind as well as in ours.  They are the invaders so they have a lot more work to do.  Think of whatever weapon you want and it will appear for you.  Your mind is your weapon Hiccup, use it.”**   Razor instructed as she continued diving.  Hiccup thought about his sword, Inferno and it soon appeared in his hands, its blade extended and lit it on fire.  The pair approached memory Stoick, who was simply standing instead of running down the mountain like he should have been doing. Hiccup pulled back his arm to attack but found himself hesitating to follow through on the strike.  When he noticed the memory’s eyes, pitch black with not a hint of the characteristics his father had, however, he felt his apprehension vanish. 

 _A chief protects his own and I will protect Toothless,_ he thought as Razor dived right next to Stoick and then Hiccup slashed through him easily.  The black mist screamed out in that evil voice that still sounded like Hiccup, “Fools, you can’t hope to win.  We’re already well on our way, he will be ours.”  As the memory began correcting itself, it darted up into the air while Razor gave chase. 

 **“You will not have him,”** Razor declared, Hiccup immediately following with, “Both of us will defeat you and save him.” 

Another grey light opened up as the black mist flew through it with Razor and Hiccup right behind it.  As they passed through the light, Hiccup saw a Skrill flying while tied to a Berserker ship. 

“Oh no, not this one.  Razor find myself and Toothless quickly.  There is so much that could go wrong with this one. We need to find our memory selves.”  The black mist had disappeared when they entered the new memory and Razor felt extra strength seep into her body.  Their answer of where the black mist went and what or who it possessed suddenly became apparent.  The Skrill broke from the ropes and immediately flew up towards Razor.

The possessed Skrill fired its lightning breath at Razor and Hiccup, screeching, **“YOU DIE HERE!!!!!!”**


	20. Toothless' Trial Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup and Razor continue to defend Toothless' mind from corruption, but how long can Razor last and what memory spurs Razor to put her life on the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the “How to Train Your Dragon” Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head_  
Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

Toothless’s Mind

Razor barely dodged the lightning breath as it came under her right wing.  She grunted slightly and turned her head slightly to look at Hiccup, **“I can’t go at my fastest speed with you on me, and I need you to get off.  You still need to deal with it, I just need to maneuver.”**   Razor said as she turned away and dived down towards the icebergs. 

Hiccup nodded but didn’t jump off yet to ask, “Can I manifest Toothless to fly or is that too much?” 

 **“I don’t know what may happen, it could work but also it might not.  At best, you’d probably have him for a few seconds as his mind would reject a second version of him in his mind.”**   Razor dove faster down as the Skrill behind her roared in anger.  Hiccup thought for a moment and then dove off of Razor and brought out the wings of his flight suit and then stabilizer on his back.  Razor looked at Hiccup gliding away and turned her neck slightly to see whom the Skrill would go after. 

It kept on her and she smirked, j _ust what I was hoping.  Let’s hope I don’t use up too much energy.  This is going to be a long fight unlike the one I just did with Åsmund._  

She folded her wings tighter against her as her streamlined form went faster towards an iceberg.  She extended her wings out slightly and then pulled hard right a few hundred feet from the surface before flying up into the sky.  Hiccup landed and put his stuff away before turning to look at the aerial combat going on.  Hiccup didn’t waste time to think of what he needed to take down the Skrill.  He thought about the blueprints of the weapons he use to make when he was younger. 

 _Which weapon would be best here?  My shield, no not good against a Skrill, the Mangler would be good but it won’t kill it._   Hiccup then knew what he needed to do, he thought about The Mangler he built for bola launching but instead of a Bola it would launch large crossbow bolts.  He quickly thought of the design in his head as the contraption started to form in front of him.

Razor glanced down at Hiccup as she was flying around and dodging the Skrill constantly.  She couldn’t keep this up as the Skrill is keeping up with her speed. 

 _Odin’s Beard, they have basically fully charged the Skrill with their evil.  Hiccup needs to hurry up._   Once she saw the device fully realized, she had to keep it hidden somehow to let him line up the shot.  Since the Skrill was so focused on her, she hoped it wouldn’t notice as she started to dive down towards it.  _I trust you Hiccup with both Toothless’ and my life, so make the shot count._   She didn’t do a fast dive, letting the Skrill close in on her while getting closer towards Hiccup.  Hiccup stared down the crosshairs of his new device and kept it right on Razor. 

“Come on Razor, move so I can shoot,” he said to himself softly but then realized what she was doing.  He waited as the time seemed to slow down for him.  She opened her mouth as if she was going to shoot at him but turned around, fired the blast right in the Skrill’s face and dove down away from it.  Hiccup pulled the trigger and the bolt the size of him launched out from the device.  The Skrill was blinded by the shot and never saw the bolt coming at him as it pierced the dragon in the neck and down its spine.  Razor flew up and quickly landing on the iceberg, panting heavily from all the action.  Hiccup ran over to Razor and looked over her as the Skrill fell out of the sky and into the icy waters.

“You are crazy you know that right Razor,” he said as he got back onto her saddle, “Toothless would be proud of you.” 

 **“Oh he’s finding out, trust me. Now it’s time to follow the mist once it leaves.”**   She stated before she groaned as all the flying weakened her a bit more until she felt a surge of energy from nowhere.  She flew up into the sky and caught a glimpse of the black mist before flying towards it and entering a white light that the mist flew through.

  _I wonder if the color signifies anything.  Maybe its corruption level but if that is so, we are nearly done hopefully,_ Razor thought as they entered the next memory.

Dragon Academy

Åsmund was sitting still as everyone outside of the academy watched.  He lurched forward and coughed up some blood onto the floor.  Astrid ran to the gate and started to open it before she was stopped by Valka. 

“No one enters dear, his words.  We have to trust them all,” Valka said as she looked at the scene worriedly. 

“We can’t just let him die, that blood can’t be a good sign.”  Astrid said while still trying to open the gate. 

“That is why we have Gothi coming to take care of him and Hiccup once this is over with.  We have to trust them both, Toothless and Hiccup are in their hands right now.”  Valka looked back at the bonfire ready to be lit as soon as anything changed for the three in the center, “So please dear, trust me and let them handle this.” 

Astrid nodded as she bit her lower lip worried about everything going on that is out of her control.  “You can do it babe, I know you can,” she quietly said under her breath.

Toothless’s Mind

The two looked around as all they could see what darkness and fires below them.  _How far back are we?  This could be any island at any time,_ Hiccup thought and pointed down to the island.  “I need to see what island that is and once I know; I’ll know when we are.”  Razor nodded and flew down towards the island away from the fires that were burning.  As they got closer, Hiccup recognized the island as Outcast Island.  “Razor, we need to head over…there,” pointing out an area as he spoke to her.

They landed at a point above Toothless and looked down at him hanging in the harness.  **“So care to explain this to me?”** Razor said as she lay down on the rocks above Toothless. 

“So this is about 4 years ago, Alvin tricked me into thinking there was a Night Fury island and we got captured.  He’s trying to use me to train dragons for him.  Alvin is an outcast and wishes to use the dragons for war.”  Hiccup explained as he thought about a rope and got it before tying it to a rock and sliding down to be near Toothless. 

 **“What are you doing?  You know it could be any part of the memory including something happening to you.  Why are you down there?”**   She frantically said.

Hiccup looked at Toothless, “It’s because the problem is Toothless.  This isn’t him.”  Hiccup said then drove Inferno through the head of the fake Toothless before the real one appeared on the other side of the cavern in the same harness. 

The black mist hissed as it pulled away, “How did you know you foolish human.  No one has that good of a memory.” 

Hiccup slashed at the mist again, hurting it even further.  “I do and I can never forget this day because it was a day I regret myself.  In trusting someone that I shouldn’t have trusted and I remember all of this day with great detail,” stating his words before he slashed at it again.  Razor looked down impressed by the young man below her.  She jumped down and slashed at the mist as well before Hiccup jumped up onto her saddle and they took off into the air in chase of the mist.

A pure white light opened up above them as they entered a new memory.  One that Hiccup remembers well and Razor knew about it as well.  Below them they see Toothless and Hiccup in the cove as Hiccup was drawing Toothless in the dirt.  They both dropped down into the cove and Hiccup looked around.  Everything seemed right but something seemed off as he thought about his improved shield he used to have a few years ago. 

“Razor, something is off and I don’t know what,” he said as he kept looking around the cove at the rocks around it.  Razor looked around at the cove and wondered what he meant since she doesn’t know.  She saw a small glint of light to her right and mentally thought of a shield that went on her tail as an arrow came at Toothless and blocked it. 

 **“There on the ridge.”**   She announced as more revealed themselves as it was the village being completely possessed. 

“There is too many, how can it possess so many bodies.” 

 **“I bet it’s because they don’t need to be pushed that much in this memory to kill a dragon,”** Razor stated as more arrows began to fly and the two of them blocked them all from hitting the memory Toothless and Hiccup. 

“We can’t keep this up forever,” Hiccup said worriedly as an arrow hit is leg and he felt pain. 

 **“Cover your eyes,”** she said quickly as she tapped into her power and sent out a large flash of light as Hiccup covered his eyes.  She flew up and starting to clear out the ridge of the Vikings as Hiccup uncovered his eyes and started to shoot some with his crossbow in his shield.

Once the ridge was cleared, Razor fell down into the cove as the mist started to leave the bodies and the memory returned to normal.  Hiccup ran over and looked over Razor as she panted heavily from exhaustion.  “Razor, we have to stop.  You’re not in any condition to continue.”  Hiccup said as Razor slowly got up onto her legs as the mist fully reformed together. 

It spoke out to them with disgust, “She can’t last another, too bad because this has been enjoyable.”  Hiccup slashed at the mist to keep it away from Razor as she steadied herself and caught her breath.  Her energies were nearly gone but were also getting filled at the same time. 

 _I should be gone by now.  How am I still moving?_   She looked over at Hiccup as the mist took off into the air again. 

 **“We have to go.  It’s nearly weak enough now.”**   Hiccup turned and grabbed her head to make her look at him. 

“Razor, you can’t.  You’re going to die if you continue this and do you think Åsmund would want that?”  His words resonated to her but she shook his hands from her head. 

 **“Åsmund knows how I feel about him and the risk I’m taking here.  He’ll be ready for me once this is over with.  I’m not going to die without saving Toothless first though.  Now get on so we can save your other half.”**   She ordered as she lowered herself down to make it easier on her and him.  Hiccup’s eyes watered a bit as she spoke before he got onto her saddle.  She jumped up into the air before starting to flap her wings to chase the mist. 

The opening was so bright that they could hardly see anything as they entered it and shortly after they got through it.  Where they ended up was some place Hiccup feared but it also seemed different, it was the Dragon’s Nest or Dragon’s Island as they called it now.  Problem was there were no Vikings or Viking ships at the shore. 

As the two of them descended to the beach, she landed softly and looked around to see something she remembered from her dream.  _No, that can’t be right, but if it is then…_ she thought before she raced over to the figure on the beach with something in his arms.  She skidded to a halt in front of the figure and her eyelids widened and her pupils dilated.  There before them was Thor and her Tokka in his arms.  Hiccup looked and wondered what this memory was before he looked at Razor. 

“You know these two don’t you and how is this part of his memories?”  Hiccup asked as he got off of her to whom she started to sob and cough. 

 **“There is only one way this memory can be here, he is Tokka.  He’s my friend from my colony before I became an Elemental Fury.  I made a deal to keep him safe and the gods said that they would take him away from me and that we’d meet up again later.”**   She then rubbed her eyes with one leg as Thor began to move and talk. 

Thor set Tokka down on the beach then said, “I’m sorry for having to do this to you young dragon.  You have an important role in the future now,” he moved his hammer Mjӧlnir towards the little dragon.

Tokka asked **“Will I see Elise again?  Why does my head feel weird here?”**  

Thor knelt down and put his hammer on Tokka’s head before he spoke, “I’m sorry Tokka, your life is about to become very difficult.  Elise will find you, but she may go by a new name at that time much like you will.  You my young dragon will be my Vanguard but you will not change like the rest, this I promise you.”  As he finished his words, Thor lifted up Mjӧlnir from Tokka as Tokka then started to move towards the mountain.

Suddenly the mountain erupted as the Red Death burst from the mountain clearly possessed by the black mist.  Razor’s eyes turned to Hiccup and told him, **“Stay here and protect Tokka.  This is where it is decided.  When this is over this memory will shatter away and we’ll be back in the large cove.  You have to be ready at that moment for the black mist.  It will be waiting to kill us so be prepared to defend me.”**   Her pupils constricted down into slits as she now knew where her Tokka had been all her life and that Toothless was him.  Her breath shortened as she began to focus on her powers, determined to end this now even if it cost her life. 

Hiccup started to make more of those Bolt launchers he thought of with the Skrill as Razor flew high into the air as the Red Death looked at her.  Razor spun around and dove down as fast as she could towards the Red Death.  _It’s time to finish this in one shot,_ she started to gather what energy she had left and seemingly new energy gathering inside of her as well. 

Hiccup shot two bolts at the Red Death but it ignored him completely as it focused on Razor.  Hiccup then wondered _if Razor dies, what becomes of me._  

Inside Razor’s mouth, a fire plasma shot was building in a concentrated form.  The shot was only the size of her eye but it was ten times stronger than what she had shot ever before.  The possessed Red Death sent a fire attack at Razor to which Razor ignored and released her shot into the evil queen.  The shot expanded to about Razor’s size upon leaving her mouth with Razor careening to the left away from the queen.  As she moved out of the fire breath, she passed out mid-flight.  The blast she fired parted the flame breath as it entered the Red Death and detonated inside the beast’s belly. 

Instantly the Red death died and a bright light filled the field of view of everything there until Hiccup and Razor appeared in the large cove where they started the journey.  Hiccup ran over to the unconscious Razor and checked to see if she was alright.  He barely felt a heartbeat and she was barely breathing.  Hiccup then felt a hand grab around his neck and lift him up into the air. 

“Both of you insects die right now,” Hel said as she squeezed Hiccup’s neck more and stepped down on Razor’s throat.  Hiccup squirmed and kicked in the air as he tried to breathe as his vision started to fade to black.


	21. Past and Present Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling conclusion to see if our heroes and heroine survives. See what happens to Hiccup, Razor, Toothless and Asmund.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the “How to Train Your Dragon” Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

 

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head_  
Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring   
**Words typed like this is Dragonese  
** **_Words typed like this are the Mental Link between Razor and Toothless_ **

Toothless’s Mind

Hiccup could feel his body losing strength as his vision continued fade to black.  _I’m sorry Toothless, I couldn’t protect you like I should have,_ Hiccup thought regretfully as he felt his body succumb to lack of air and go limp. 

**“No Hiccup, you did more than enough,”** Hiccup heard and then fell to the ground as a plasma blast hit Hel’s shoulder, causing her to release him with a pained hiss. A second blast hit Hel’s leg from behind, knocking her off Razor. 

Hiccup coughed as he worked on regaining his breath and looked over at Razor, and then behind him.  Not believing his eyes, he saw Toothless crouching a few meters away with his back arched and wings spread, charging up another blast.  He crawled over to Razor and covered her head as another stronger blast whistled through the air and blew Hel away into nothingness.

Toothless quickly came over to the pair on the ground and nudged Hiccup on his shoulder.  **“Hiccup are you okay?”**   Toothless asked. Hiccup nodded before checking once more on Razor.  He felt his chest tighten in worry at her faint heartbeat and almost non-existent breathing provided the only proof that she was still alive. 

Razor slowly opened an eye and let out an exhausted smile when she saw Toothless there standing over her. _It’s over, thank Odin_. 

**“Hiccup, you need leave quickly, if you’re still in here when I die, you will die as well.  To leave Toothless’ mind and return back to the arena, just picture yourself where you last were,”** Razor urged weakly as Toothless licked her chin. 

**“Hiccup go, please. I need to stay here to help Razor and I can’t stand the thought of losing you,”** Toothless said. Hiccup, feeling quiet joy at hearing his best friend ‘speak’ for the first time, quickly hugged Toothless.

“I’m glad I could get to hear you, even if it’s only for a short time.  See you soon, bud,” Hiccup mumbled, thinking about the academy.

Dragon Academy

Everyone deposited the last of their wood for the pyre, arranging them in a form that would ignite the easiest but not burn itself out too quickly. Inside, they noticed the pair of riders and their dragons still frozen in their positions from earlier, different only due to Åsmund dripping blood. They cast each other silent glances of worry for them, flinching slightly when a bolt of lightning struck a little close to the arena.

As time crawled a little more, they began to notice the gray clouds fade in color, their forms spreading across the increasingly clear sky. A final flash of lightning lit up over the arena before the sky became completely dispelled of the remaining clouds. From their positions, they noticed a bright light illuminating from the arena, specifically from the spot where the beings inside occupied. While everyone and the dragons stood in wait, Astrid rushed over to the gate and tried opening the gate. Valka took a second to process what was happening in the arena before attempting to grab Astrid’s arms, saying, “Astrid, we need to wait just a little longer.”

“What?! Are you kidding me?” Astrid shouting, momentarily stunned and providing an opening for Valka to press the girl’s arms against her sides. “That light and the disappearance of the lightening must mean they’ve done what they needed to do! If there’s any time to go down there and help, it’s now.”

The older woman lightly shook her head, feeling the girl shrug off her contact and resumed her attempts. Each time Astrid was close to opening the obstacle though, Valka would gain the upper hand in pulling her away from the gate. 

Inside the arena, the light surrounding the three faded and Hiccup slowly sat up, feeling his muscles quietly complain in protest.  He looked towards the gate and saw Valka holding back Astrid as she screamed and tried to open the gate.  He turned away from them to see Åsmund hunched forward, in his spot, blood covering his armor.  Blood was dripping out of Åsmund’s mouth as Hiccup stood up and exited the rune circle.  Once out of the circle, he stood there in a worried silence at the prone bodies of his best friend and their guests as Astrid pushed Valka away to open the gate and ran to Hiccup.  She embraced him tightly and cried hard into his chest while Valka tried to usher them out of the academy. 

Cloudjumper swooped up the couple and followed behind Valka, who merely cast a look at Åsmund before leaving as well.  “Valka why aren’t you helping Åsmund?”  Astrid screamed as the couple could only stare on at the beings remaining inside of the academy. 

“We can’t. Those three are still linked together. Disturbing them when they’re like this may kill them,” she explained sternly. With a tense breath, Hiccup weakly added, “Toothless is safe but Razor is dying right now inside of Toothless’s mind.  She told me to leave before she did or I might have died too.” 

Valka didn’t openly remark on Hiccup’s information as she followed Cloudjumper to the entrance, where the dragon deposited a still dazed Hiccup and distressed Astrid, who broke her hug but interlocked their hands. Although Valka’s posture didn’t falter, there was a tightness in her face that clearly expressed her uneasiness with the situation as well.

The other young adults stood in ready silence by the pyre they had created, awaiting nervously for their next orders. Valka cast a look back into the arena and turned back to the group, thinking over her last words with Åsmund. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to calm down her own emotions. “While we have everything ready for Razor, we need to make sure to take care of Åsmund as well,” Hiccup stated, catching everyone’s attention. “One of you needs to go to the Great Hall and retrieve Gothi, preferably someone fast.”

Everyone turned towards Astrid, knowing that she and Stormfly were only second in speed to Hiccup and Toothless. Since the top pair were out of commission at the moment though, the task rested on them. Stormfly slowly moved forward, lowering herself as she waited for her rider to embark.

Astrid, on the other hand, didn’t move as her body continued shivering with nerves, her hand nearly crushing Hiccup’s. A protest resided at the tip of her tongue, ready to insist that she should stay and make sure Hiccup was alright. The protest quickly died, however, when Hiccup took his other hand and gently cupped her cheek, moving her head up to focus her vision on him.

Flickering blue locked with steady green and the pair continued standing in silence. With a small sigh, Astrid lowered her eyes and Hiccup released his hand from her face, wrapping it around her back and giving her a one armed hug. She didn’t make a motion to return the gesture, only tightening their still joined hands before quickly slipping out of his grasp.

Not casting a backwards glance, she jumped onto her dragon’s saddle and said, “Come on, Stormfly. We got to make up the time.” The Deadly Nadder merely chirped in agreement and took off into the air, speeding towards the Great Hall where the old woman had taken refuge with the other villagers.

Before she was even out of their sights, the rest of them turned back to Hiccup, who didn’t shift his focus away from the retreating figure. Without moving his eyes, he stated in the same tone from earlier, “Ruff, Tuff, make a quick scout of the area. I want to make sure there isn’t anything hanging around here that will cause us more trouble.”

The twins, understanding the severity of the order, replied in unison, “You got it, Hiccup.” They swung over their dragons’ thin necks into their saddles and flew up, executing an actual path around the academy.

With that task being filled, he turned to the remaining pair. “Unless Gothi requests something specific when she arrives, you two station the pyre. Razor will need the fire to heal once this is all over.” Snotlout and Fishlegs nodded, their dragons hissing with them, and made another inspection of the pyre.

Turning away, Hiccup caught the eyes of his mother, who let out a small, proud smile. He acknowledged the look with a slight turn of his lips, placing himself in front of the still open entrance to the academy. Below him, none of the trio had moved at all, creating a knot of worry in his gut. If any of them did not make it through this ordeal, their blood would forever stain his hands, no matter that it technically wouldn’t be his fault. His weakness and cluelessness in dire situations is what had killed his father those winters ago, and he prayed that it wouldn’t cost him again in this moment. 

Suddenly his leg gave off a flare of pain and it took all his strength not to collapse onto his knees and hide is pain from everyone’s eyes.

Toothless’s Mind

Toothless lay down next to Razor and started to lick her chin, trying to divert her focus away from the pain.  **“You can’t leave me Elise, not after I just found out who I am and who you are.  Please, you can’t die now.”**   Toothless pleaded as he kept licking her chin. 

**“You called me Elise.  I’m glad you remember me Tokka.”**   Razor muttered weakly, her breathing became hoarser and labored, **“If there is one thing I’m glad about before I go.  It is that I finally got to meet you again after all this time.”**   Razor’s heartrate slowed down more as Toothless pushed his head against hers.  Despite the situation, he couldn’t help but take some time in thought to formulate his words, wanting her to know exactly what she meant to him.

**“I may have only known you as Razor during our time here, but you are my Elise.  Those memories of our colony are amazing and I’m not going to lose you, not this soon after reuniting with you.”**   The power within Toothless grew in strength as it started to transfer a little bit of his essence into Razor.  Her breathing began stabilizing and she gradually regained her mental functions. 

**“You’re coming back with me, so wake up Elise,”** Toothless promised, looking past Razor to the figure of Åsmund, standing exhausted, but content as phantom blood dripped down from his mouth. **“You too Åsmund. Neither of you are dying this soon.”**   The area became filled with a bright white light as both Razor and Åsmund forms faded from Toothless’s mind with a small part of Razor staying behind and melding with Toothless.

Dragon Academy

The twins returned to the ground to announce that they spotted Stormfly flying back and haven’t found anything resembling suspicious. The birdlike reptile gently landed on her strong legs less than minute after the short report, stretching a wing to the group so that the tiny, old woman could slide down instead of jump. Astrid dismounted on the other side and ran around to stand beside Hiccup. He gave her a quick kiss in thanks on her forehead, eliciting a smile in place of ‘you’re welcome,’ and asked the old villager. “Gothi, do you think you can help Åsmund once it’s safe?”

The woman frowned in what could only be annoyance, writing her responding runes in a spot that had several lighting scorches with her stick. Fishlegs looked over her shoulder, translating, “I wouldn’t have come if I didn’t.” Hiccup let out an embarrassed smile at her response. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you. I’m just really worried, that’s all.”

Gothi nodded at his words, writing once more. “I feel a powerful energy in the area, and I think it’s… a sheep lizard?” Fishlegs questioned Gothi. The woman gave him a light rapt on his head, redrawing her last symbol. The boy scrunched his face, then provided the correct information. “Ah, no, Toothless!” 

At everyone’s confused expression, she elaborated. “There’s a strange energy coming from Toothless. It feels similar to the energy he exhibited during the fight with Drago’s Alpha, but it also feels more... ancient and… godly.”

Just as Hiccup was about to ask her what she meant, Cloudjumper let out a loud growl, calling more for attention than expressing any danger. Hiccup turned his head to the arena and saw Toothless carefully stand up on all fours. **“These two need help now!”** Toothless roared, his meaning clearly stated to everyone by his body language. Hiccup’s mind quickly raced when he realized no one else, besides Cloudjumper and the other dragons, seemed to understand his friend’s words. 

_How can I understand him?  I’m not in his mind anymore, I shouldn’t be able to understand him._

He tabled those thoughts however when he realized he needed to move everyone quickly. “Snotlout, get Gothi down to Åsmund.”

**“Hookfang, I need you to come down and let me put Razor on your back. Once she’s on, ignite yourself,”** Toothless ordered at the same time.

Snotlout swept up Gothi onto his shoulder and followed Hookfang down into the arena. As those two did that, Hiccup addressed, “Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff, set the pyre on fire. Hookfang can only stay ignited for so long at a constant temperature.” Although Fishlegs was the only one of the three not looking confused at Hiccup’s explanation, he and the twins immediately set to work with their dragons beside them.

Once they reached the rune circle, Snotlout set Gothi beside Åsmund and helped the woman lay him on his side so she could examine him without worrying about blood flowing back down his lungs. Hookfang also followed his instruction, laying as flat as he could while Toothless tried pushing Razor on top of the Nightmare’s body. A body suddenly appeared next to him and assisted the Alpha dragon with the unconscious form of his forgotten friend. He and Cloudjumper took a step back as Hookfang’s body ignited, the flames centered where Razor lay.

**“I’ll hold out as long as I need to,”** Hookfang told Toothless.

**“I appreciate that,”** the Night Fury thanked, looking up in time to see Hiccup gesture him up, the smell of burning wood hitting his nostrils. **“Though it seems they’re ready up there now. Let’s go.”**

The trio of dragons exited the academy and made a beeline to the pyre, still being flamed up by Meatlug, Barf, and Belch while their riders stood a safe distance away. Gently, they lowered Razor into the flames, pushing the wood around her so debris wouldn’t fall on top of her.

Meanwhile, Gothi halted her examination and turned to Snotlout, making a few hand gestures. Surprisingly, the boy understood their meanings, shouting to Hiccup, “Gothi says we need to get Åsmund up to her hut.”

“Alright,” he responded, halting himself before he called out to Toothless. The dragon was staring intently at Razor, poking his head into the flames every now and then to make sure she was comfortable. It was obvious he wanted to stay with her, and Hiccup wasn’t going to deny him that. “Fishlegs, go with Snotlout to Gothi’s hut.”

“Alright,” the large boy said, frowning a little. “Do you expect us to carry him there ourselves? Her hut is on the other side of the island and Meatlug isn’t the best dragon for injured passengers.”

“Yeah, I know, but Toothless probably wants to stay here. Am I right, bud?” Hiccup asked. The dragon obviously agreed with his rider, but he also knew that Åsmund needed help as well.

Before he could make up his mind though, he heard, **“I’ll go.”** Startled, Toothless snapped out of his thoughts and realized it was Hookfang who volunteered. **“The fire is much hotter than what I could produce, and it looks like the rest of you can handle this.”** With a grateful nod in agreement, Hookfang headed down into the arena, followed by Fishlegs after Hiccup gestured for him to follow the dragon.

The boys, under Gothi’s eye, laid Åsmund carefully on Hookfang’s back and climbed up themselves. Snotlout took his spot on his saddle, Gothi sat herself directly behind him and worked on steadying Åsmund’s upper body, while Fishlegs took up the rear holding down his legs. Without another word, they flew off towards the hut, leaving the rest of the group to watch over Razor.

Now that everything was no longer so much touch-and-go, Hiccup felt it was the best time to bring up the change in their communication. He walked over and stood next to his dragon, but instead of jumping straight into conversation like he planned, he found his arms tightly wrap around Toothless’ body once the severity of what could have happened hit him like the Evil Queen’s clubbed tail. Toothless groaned as Hiccup locked himself against him, pleading out, **“Air please, Hiccup, I know you were scared, but I’m fine now.”** He made a gesture for the boy to let go, under the continued assumption that he still could not understand him.

 Joyful tears fell from Hiccup’s eyes, as he said, “I can understand you, bud. I can hear you just fine.” 

Toothless’s eyes widen at the revelation, wondering how this was possible as he looked over at Razor laying quietly in the bonfire.  **_“It’s a side effect Tokka, I’ll explain more after we are better,”_** a voice suddenly explained in his head. 

Recognizing the tone as Razor, or Elise as he just learned, he thought back, **_“We…we can talk like this Elise?”_**   He didn’t receive a response back, chalking it up to Razor shutting her mind down so she could heal. 

Toothless looked at Hiccup, still clenched to his body, giving his partner a few licks across his face.  “Oh come on Toothless, you know that doesn’t wash out,” Hiccup complained, detaching himself from his reptilian friend. Toothless just gave him a gummy smile, but tensed up when he heard a log break behind him.  The Fire Fury wasn’t in danger of being in the way of the wood around her, but he was far from relaxed at this point. 

**“I’m tired right now Hiccup, if you don’t mind.  I’m staying out here with Razor until she wakes up,”** he said, slowly moving to the bonfire. Hiccup gave him a sad smile and followed silently after him, his friends and family joining beside him.

Toothless looked at Razor in the bonfire, feeling the heat hit his face. _What should I call her now?  She is both Razor and Elise… I guess we’ll discuss that after she wakes up_.  He lowered himself near the fire and watched as she breathing normalize, the flames slowly diminishing as she absorbed the fire into herself.  _She’ll be fine and I’m going to be right here when she wakes up,_ he thought. He addressed the remaining dragons with, **“Please keep the fire going strong, she is very weak right now so keep bringing wood until she wakes up.”**  

Cloudjumper took over organizing shifts for the other main riders’ dragons into retrieving timber from the forest. Having heard Toothless, Hiccup looked to the twins and suggested, “Why don’t you two go with the dragons to collect more wood. Judging from what we’ve seen, it will take a while for Razor to recover.” The adults in question agreed, heading into the forest with their dragons following them, after Cloudjumper make a quick adjustment to the shifts.

Hiccup winced in pain as he cast a glance down at the leg that took the shot when he was in Toothless’ mind. There wasn’t any blood flowing nor was there an arrow sticking out, but it still felt like the weapon was imbedded in.  Astrid moved to stand beside Hiccup, reclaiming his hand, as he stood behind Toothless.  “So Astrid and Mom, don’t freak out, but I can understand Toothless now.  Don’t ask how, but I understand him, and him alone.”  The two women shifted focus to him, then Toothless, and then over to Razor. 

“A gift from Razor maybe, babe?” Astrid asked, kneeling down as Hiccup sat down next to Toothless.

**“Before we came out of my mind, she mentioned something about side effects.  I guess it means that you can understand me now.”**   Toothless suggested, deciding to keep the information about now sharing a mental link with Razor from Hiccup.  He still had not figured out how he should feel about it so he was going to wait until he had sorted his thoughts out. 

“So what did he say son?”  Valka asked curious if he really could understand his dragon. 

“So before she left his mind, Razor said there would be side effects.  I guess since I was inside of Toothless’s mind fighting to save him, I came to understand him as the side effect.”  Hiccup patted Toothless on the head slowly and then realized something. 

“So your real name is Tokka huh?”  Toothless turned and looked up at Hiccup with a smile. 

**“It is, but I like the name you gave me.  I’m still Toothless but I’m also Tokka.”**   Astrid and Valka became confused as the two held a small conversation between each other, only able to hear one side. 

“Wait, so Toothless isn’t his name anymore?”  Astrid asked confused.

Hiccup let out a laugh, replying, “No it’s still Toothless. He likes his name now, but he’s remembering things from his past now, one of them being that his name was Tokka.  There’s probably a lot more he wants to tell me, but I think we all need rest right now.” 

Hiccup rubbed Toothless’s head slowly as he looked at the fire as it slowly became less intense.  He watched Razor continuing to absorb her element and smiled as he slowly got off the ground with Astrid.  “I take it you want to stay here bud?”  Hiccup inquired. Toothless simply nodded in response. 

“Alright, stay here and wait with her.  I’m going to get some sleep at home with some womanly help I take it,” he said sarcastically to Astrid. 

Astrid smirked then punched him on the shoulder causing him to wince in pain.  “That is for scaring me half way to Helheim,” she then leaned up and kissed him on the lips deeply then released his lips from hers. “That’s for coming back to me in one piece this time.”  Hiccup smiled as he leaned on Astrid while they and Valka started heading back towards the village.

With the humans leaving, Cloudjumper looked to Meatlug and Stormfly, and said, **“Barf and Belch should be flying by with more wood any second now. Could you two go ahead and take your shift?”** The Gronckle and Deadly Nadder gave him a knowing look, but complied with his request, leaving the two males.

Once he was sure they were alone, Cloudjumper started, **“Toothless, I have something I want to say to you.”**  

Toothless perked his ears up and turned his gaze to Cloudjumper.  **“Can it wait, I’d rather not have to think or do much right now after what I just went through.”**

Cloudjumper shook his head and pressed on, **“I just want to say that I was wrong about those two and I hope that they both survive.  That’s all my friend.”**  

The pair sat in silence for a while until they heard the flaps of Barf and Belch above them. The twin-headed dragon dropped the wood away from the pyre and gave them a questioning look. Cloudjumper merely nodded in thanks for their contribution and grabbed a few things of wood shaped into logs. Toothless just stared on as the other added fuel to the fire, moving his head back into the flames to give Razor a comforting lick.

Gothi’s Hut

Once they made it to Gothi’s hut, frightening the Terrible Terrors that resided around the building, Snotlout and Fishlegs immediately slid off and gently lifted Åsmund off Hookfang’s back while Gothi wobbled inside. She pulled out a clean sheet and guided them to set Åsmund down on the ground. She started pulling off his left wrist guard but halted her movements when he screamed out in pain. Gothi checked his heartrate and forehead, frowning at her findings.  Gothi turned and wrote runes on the ground while Fishlegs translated, “Okay, we need to carefully take off his armor Snotlout. It seems he’s got injuries from whatever he did earlier.” Snotlout was about to say something in protest, but was silenced when Gothi smacked his head with her stick. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll do it.” Snotlout said as they about carefully removing his armor. It took a while, Åsmund letting out soft cries of pain when one of them removed a piece too quickly or messily, but once he was down to his loincloth the damage to his body became obvious.  The stress of what he did appeared as multiple cuts and bruises decorating his whole body.  When Gothi checked the wrist that he had he screamed out in pain from, she found it to be broken.

Checking him over more thoroughly, she pointed to Snotlout and then the door, indicating for him to leave, knowing he would only get in the way at this point. Not hanging around inside for another second, the hut went down in occupancy from four to three. She wrote down runes with instructions for Fishlegs to start setting Åsmund’s injuries while she would make some salve for the cuts.  After nearly an hour of work, all of Åsmund’s wounds were covered in bandages and his wrist was put into a splint.  Once all of that was done, she pointed to a bowl and then to Åsmund.

 “He needs to drink this I take it?” Fishlegs asked as Gothi nodded.

Fishlegs slowly and carefully coaxed the dark green liquid that was in the bowl down his throat.  Åsmund’s breathing slowed as the liquid began to relax his body. No longer needed an extra hand, Gothi pushed Fishlegs out of her home, leaving just her and the unconscious patient.  Gothi would help him as best as she could but at this time, it would be Åsmund’s personal strength that decided whether he would recover.

Hiccup’s Home

Valka opened the door as Astrid helped the chief into his house, who had yet to reveal the pain flaring down his leg. He quickly sat down and started to roll up his pants so he can see what was causing the pain.  He looked down and saw a bruise formed at the spot where he was hit with the arrow.  Astrid looked at the bruise, wondering how he got it.  He softly muttered to himself, “The arrow pain somehow transferred to the real world.” 

Astrid looked up at him and then to Valka.  “What do you mean Hiccup?” He didn’t answer, his mind elsewhere as he thought back to all of the incidents that happened during Toothless’ rescue. He then thought about all the injuries or near misses that Razor had taken when trying to save Toothless. Although he hadn’t gotten a clear look at her, he knew she should have more injuries on her. Suddenly, he sat up and widened his eyes.  Åsmund took the damage for Razor, which is why he’s was so bloody and hurt.

“By Odin’s beard.  Tell me what Åsmund did after Razor and I went into Toothless’ mind?” he asked, straining himself to keep from shouting. Valka and Astrid gave each other a look and told Hiccup what he had said before they went in, what he did afterwards, and the few times they saw him move while Hiccup and Razor were rescuing Toothless. Taking all the information in, his head dropped as he realized what must have happened that would account for Razor not having so many injuries when they returned.

“Whatever he did, it might have given Razor energy, but it caused him to take the damage she received during our mission.  He’s probably in just as bad of a situation as Razor, or worse.  Let’s hope Odin spares these two souls.”


	22. Slow Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmund and Razor slowly begin to recover from their ordeal. Toothless begins to understand the new ability he received from Razor and starts to talk to her. Throughout this time, Toothless finally starts to realize that Razor is something more than

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the “How to Train Your Dragon” Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head_  
Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese  
_Words typed like this are the Mental Link between Razor and Toothless_**

Asgard

Heimdallr, watching across the nine realms near the Bifrӧst, took notice of the recent events happening on Midgard.  Behind the watcher of the realms, Thor walks up, asking, “What do you see Heimdallr? How are our vanguards faring?”

Heimdallr continues gazing out from his location and spoke to Thor in a deep voice, “They passed a great test the two of them, and soon they will be ready for the battle ahead.  I see great pain and destruction at the Battle with Hel and Loki that the Furies will go through.  The outcome though hinges on a single event which my vision cannot see yet.” 

Thor nodded and put a hand on Heimdallr’s shoulder, “Thank you my friend that is all I needed to know.”

Dragon Academy

Toothless fell asleep soon after Hiccup and the others had left.  The four main dragons of the other riders, the twins having not returned many hours ago, continued to work through most of the night until they all were tired and began retiring for the night.  Razor’s condition didn’t change throughout the night, remaining in the fire and laying as if she was simply sleeping, as the flames continued replenishing her strength. Once no more wood was being added to the flames, the flames extinguished themselves around first light.  Toothless felt the first rays of light touch his wings and head, causing him to slowly wake up.  His eyes opened slowly as he looked at Razor, still lying in the midst of ashes and pieces of wood that had not burned up.  She moved slightly as the sunlight hit her, but not anything more.  Toothless heard her breathing normally and he rose up to check on her a bit more.  His ears moved to the side as he put his head against her back, hoping to hear her heart and gauge how strong it was.  To his relief, her heart let out strong thumbs, but that just caused him to worry more. _Why she isn’t awake yet?_  

He received a reply to his question when he heard her voice in his head say, **_“I’m out of danger but I’m still weak.”_**   Feeling his nerves unwind a little with her reassurance, he ventured to settle some of his questions.  **_“Razor… well actually what should I call you first?  I know you are both Razor and Elise but which should I call you?”_   **Toothless asked Razor.

 ** _“I’ve known myself more as Razor than Elise but I’m fine with whatever you wish to call me.  I’m going to assume you want to still be called Toothless since that is what you’ve been called the most?”_**   Razor voiced asked inside of Toothless’s mind.  Toothless nodded then put his paw on his snout in slight embarrassment as he realized she wasn’t looking at him. **_“Yes, though I’ll answer to Tokka if you address me with that name.  Much like I’ll still call you Razor, but I know you will also answer to Elise.”_**

Razor smiled in her mind, knowing she had her friend back and wished she could hold him in her wings.  **_“I take it you have a question about this mental link we have Toothless.  Well I’ll just say this, I can only assume it’s because you gave me some of your essence and I left some of mine with you as well to protect you from any other attacks.  Otherwise I don’t have any idea as to why we have it.”_**  

Toothless took in her words and thought briefly about them. _It makes sense, but I still wonder if there is another reason to it._   **_“Okay that was one question, here is another: how can Hiccup understand me?  I get that he could understand me in my mind but how can he understand me now that he’s out of my mind?”_**   Toothless asked as he lay down next to Razor in the warm ash pile. 

**_“That is a bit more difficult to explain.  Hiccup is the first human I’ve partnered with when doing dual mind magic in another dragon’s mind.  His mind must have learned Dragonese from the magic he did with me while we were inside your mind.  The thing is though, it may only be you and I that he can understand since that is who he shared his mind with.  I know it’s not like the gift I gave Åsmund, as that connection seemed instinctual.  The magic involved with what I did… I can’t explain very well since it is still new to me as well.  Magic is fickle with who or what it wants to do for side effects.”_ **

Toothless put a wing over her body and slid himself closer against her warm body.  **_“I’ll get help to get the fire going again Razor soon and then I’ll also go check on Åsmund.”_**

 _What happened to Åsmund?  He should be fine,_ Razor thought before she asked Toothless through their link, **_“What do you mean?  What happened to him?”_**

 ** _“As you were leaving my mind, I saw Åsmund behind you and felt his presence in there with you.  It seems he was helping you somehow and when I woke up and looked at him,”_** Toothless started before he paused, continuing with the chilling details a second later. **_“He was bleeding severely. His blood was on the ground, his armor and it was also still dripping from his mouth.  He’s at the healer’s house now but that is all I know.  Please rest though; I’ll keep you informed as I learn anything new.”_** Razor sunk back into her mind and didn’t speak as she worried her Soother, but knew she could not help him until she regained her energy.

Hookfang was the first dragon to approach Toothless since last night and saw that the fire was extinguished.  He moved forward and nudged Toothless, then asked, **“How is she?”** Toothless looked up at him and stood up pulling his wing back into his side.  **“Better but she’s still not awake.  We need to get the fire going again.  I’ll come and help you gather wood.”**   Hookfang nodded before he took off into the sky with Toothless following below him into the woods.

Gothi’s Hut

Gothi looked down at Åsmund as he lay there under a large fur.  He seemed to be getting better but she was unsure of the mental strain he may have endured.  His eyes shifted under his eye lids as Gothi moved away to a table to gather more of the same liquid she gave him yesterday.  As she turned back, she dropped the bowl as she saw him sitting up with his eyes open and looking around.  _He shouldn’t be awake and moving with all those injuries, by the gods who is this person,_ she thought before moving towards him slowly. 

“Thank you,” Åsmund said in a weak voice as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, groaning.  Gothi shuffled closer and put her hand on his forehead.  His forehead was warm and sweaty but not burning up which meant there was no infection or serious problems yet. 

“Where is Razor?” were the next words out of his mouth. Gothi answered ‘Resting in a flaming pyre’ with her runes, “Good, I think I’ll rest here some more but I could use some water please.”  Åsmund requested softly as he looked down at his wrist resting in the splint. As he examined that along with his other injuries, Gothi brought over some water in a cup.  Åsmund took it, his body shaking slightly, as he drank the refreshing water.  Once he finished it, he set the empty cup down and closed his eyes as he gently laid back down.  Gothi pulled the furs back over him and went back to her table to start making more salve, intending to change his bandages if he woke up later today.

Forest Outside of Berk

Trees could be heard falling along with the sounds of Toothless shooting his plasma shots to knock down the trees.  Cloudjumper flew out to the noises and saw Toothless and Hookfang getting wood ready.  **“I take it you are feeling better Toothless.”**  Cloudjumper asked as he landed, pushing the wood the two had already gathered into a pile.  Toothless nodded, shooting down another tree, and then said, **“She was right you know I’m her Tokka.  Oh and before either of you start, I’m still going by Toothless.”**

Hookfang chuckled and looked at his friend and Alpha.  **“So it is a small world it seems, the two of you knowing each other, and yet not knowing each other at all.”**   Hookfang stated as he brought his claws down and cut a tree into two pieces.  Cloudjumper assisted in cutting up the recently downed tree as well, adding, **“When you put it that way, it almost sounds like they are mated.”**  

In response to their laughter at his expense, Toothless blasted a tree with a little more power than he had to, causing wood chips to rain around the silenced, but still amused, pair. They continued gathering until they felt they had a large enough supply to bring back to Razor.  Toothless carried a piece in his mouth while Hookfang and Cloudjumper started flying back with the pieces they carried in their talons.  About halfway back to Razor, Toothless caught the two flying back into the forest for more wood, prompting him to pick up his pace while he continued carefully through the woods.

Dragon Academy

Toothless walked towards Razor with his piece and set it down on the ground where some of the villagers that had come by to help had created their own pile. As the wood was brought in, they started creating a new pyre for Razor and switched her into it once they finished the overall design.  Once the pyre was ready for her, Toothless along with several dragons lit it on fire.  Meatlug shot her lava shots onto Razor as the others worked on lighting the wood, hoping that the extra heat would help her recover faster.  Hiccup and Astrid came by once the pyre was lit, the former still limping slightly from the bruise on his leg.  **“You alright there, Hiccup?”**   Toothless asked as he turned his head to look at Hiccup.  Hiccup nodded and patted his best friends head.  Fishlegs came running to the area and shouting for Hiccup.  Everyone turned to look at him as he told Hiccup between deep breaths, “Åsmund… woke up and… sat up for a… short bit before… going back to sleep.” 

Hiccup smirked as he thought, _That crazy man is pushing himself.  Odin really must have plans for these two._   Hiccup announced to the village people that were there, “I’m going to speak with the elders about the recent events and the alliance soon.  Please notify me immediately when either of them wake up and stay awake.”  Hiccup then took his leave, with Astrid by his side providing support when he needed it.

Great Hall

The elders and council gathered themselves together after Hiccup’s call for a meeting spread around the village. Once everyone was in, the great hall was closed and locked as Hiccup stood up. He retold everything that Åsmund had recited to him two nights ago, the revelation about Toothless possibly being an Elemental Fury, and the events that happened at the Academy. 

Discussion soon started after Hiccup finished, causing the meeting to last for hours as they debated about what to do.  It was finally decided that they would wait until the two visitors woke up and explained their sides themselves.  The elders and council sworn themselves to secrecy about the meeting until they heard from their two guests and came to a conclusion.

Dragon Academy

As the sun began to set, Toothless came back to check on Razor, having dealt with a dispute among the dragons just a while ago.  Razor started to talk to Toothless in their Mental Link, **_“So any word on Åsmund?  I’m worried about him.”_**  

Toothless lies down near the pyre and responded, **_“He woke up for a short bit today.  He spoke for a moment, asked about you and drank some water before he fell back asleep.  He’s resting comfortably now and our healer changed his bandages today.  He’s gained some more scars now, though,”_** Toothless explained as Stormfly came up, gave him some fish and took a spot next to him.  Stormfly nuzzled into Toothless’ side trying to comfort him as she was worried about her friend. **“She’s going to be fine Toothless, and you don’t have to wait for her to wake up.”**

 **“I know Stormfly but I’m talking to her right now, we are linked mentally somehow after what happened yesterday so I’m keeping her updated on Åsmund.”**   Stormfly looked at him confused for a second and then teasingly nudged him in his side.  **“You love her don’t you?”**   She asked curiously as Toothless shyly smiled, answering, **“I’d have to say in a way I do, we have a past together and are getting back together after all this time.  We seemed close as younglings but we’ve been apart for nearly eighteen years thinking we were alone in this world.  Now that we are together again, I hope that we can grow close once more after she wakes up.”**

Stormfly was happy for her friend, having had a mate each year come mating season, and felt sad for Toothless each time they went off and he was left alone.  She put a wing around him and stayed close to him for a few hours until it was her turn to transport wood for the fire.

Razor had heard what he said, her senses starting to return.  Although his confession gave her a pleasing warmth, she now became worried as the ending part of the prophecy flashed in her mind.

 _What would it mean for us if I have to bond with an Elemental Fury other than him after the battle?...  I’m sure he’d understand that it wouldn’t be a permanent thing. After all, we must follow what the prophecy says about us after the battle against the resurrected Evil queen if we wish to correct the world… No matter how much it might hurt our hearts._ Her mind became filled with doubt, now worrying about her future and what sort of obstacles it had in store for her and Toothless.


	23. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razor and Asmund finally recover enough to start moving. Razor finally sees her Rider and the two share what they were taught during their training at home with the Sea King and Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the “How to Train Your Dragon” Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head_  
Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

Dragon Academy

When morning came, Toothless woke up and looked at the pyre where Razor rested last night.  It dawned on him rather slowly that she wasn’t there.  A bit startled, he jumped up and wildly searched out for the fire colored Fury.  Turning his head, he saw her sitting at the cliff edge looking out at the sea as the sun rose.  He let out a relieved sigh and slowly moved towards her.

 **“Morning Toothless,”** she said, keeping her focus on the sea as the sun slowly rose over the horizon. 

 **“Morning Razor. I see you are feeling better.  How long have you been up?”** he asked as he sat beside her.  Once he sat down, she stretched out the wing closest to him and wrapped it around him as her tail moved to wrap around his. 

 **“Not long but please just be quiet for a while Tokka and be here for me this morning,”** her voice, though sounding slightly tired, clearly held a happy tone now that she was awake and had her friend back again.  She leaned towards Toothless and rested her head against his neck.

They relaxed together as the sun rose higher into the sky, not noticing the few dragons and humans that came by to check on her.  Each of them saw the two furies like that and decided to leave the two of them alone.  Once the sun was higher in the sky and away from the horizon, Razor licked Toothless’s neck and removed her wing from him. 

 **“Can you take me to Åsmund please? I really want to see how he’s doing before I take a visit to Dragon Island,”** she asked as her eyes met Toothless’s, dilated heavily in her plead to go check on Åsmund.  Toothless smiled and pressed his snout against hers for a few moments, then replied softly,

 **“Yes I shall, my Elise.”**   Razor smiled as she gently pushed his snout from hers and slowly stood up, her legs slightly shaking from the light strain. Toothless, noticing this, silently pressed himself beside her as he took part of her weight. Giving him a grateful lick, she gestured with her head for him to lead and the two head to Gothi’s residence.

Gothi’s Hut

In the middle of the night, Åsmund found himself waking up from his much needed rest. Unable to continue laying still, he slowly stood up and gave himself a quick examination. His look over revealed he was healing decently, except for his wrist. He knew that it would require some extra time for it to heal, but that would be time wasted. Frowning slightly at that issue, he made sure he hadn’t woken the healer up and quietly walked to the hut’s door. He slowly opened the piece of wood so that it wouldn’t make any noise and took in a deep breath as the night air invaded his nostrils. Closing the door carefully behind him, he made his way to the edge of the platform with slow, steady steps. Reaching the edge,  he looked out at the darkened Berk and sat down, his feet dangling below. 

He looked down at the Dragon Academy, noticeable from the distance due to the lit pyre, and smiled as he noticed Razor move from the bonfire, _Thank Odin she is fine._   Then he recalled back to what she said before she went into Toothless’s mind and turned his head away from the view. 

 _She means a lot to me as well.  She changed my world and I trust her completely with my life.  Is that love or just a deep understanding of each other?_   He looked up to the sky and relaxed as most of the pain he felt early the previous day was gone.  _No doubt I need practice with Razor to keep myself from getting this injured again._   He laid down where he was and enjoyed the cool night air as he found his body shut itself down in order to rest again.

The next time he woke up, it was to the sensation of Razor nudging him in impatient worry.  His opening eyes gazed into hers and he smiled happily as he wrapped his one arm around her neck, keeping the broken wrist out of her sight. 

 **“Don’t you ever do that again you stupid two-legged companion of mine,”** she threatened him, causing him to laugh on second and grunt in pain the next because of the action. 

“If I didn’t, then I wouldn’t have you here to tell me that,” he teased before kissing her snout lightly. “I’m glad you are okay Razor, or should I say Elise, and Tokka to Toothless over there.”  

Both of the furies smiled and laughed at him as he swung his legs onto the wood and slowly rose up onto his feet.  **“No, we are still going by the names you and Hiccup gave us, but we’ve agreed to answer to our old names, too,”** Razor explained as she slowly started to sniff Åsmund, taking in the sight of the wounds he had taken. 

 **“How did this happen and please don’t hold back. We want to know,”** Razor kindly demanded, leaning back against Toothless affectionately. 

Åsmund tilted his head slightly at Razor’s use of the word ‘we’ and her actions towards Toothless, asking, “So are you two uh…together?” 

Toothless and Razor looked at each other in response to Åsmund’s question, deliberating what sort of response would appropriately describe the situation.  Reaching an agreement, Toothless answered for the two of them. **“I care for her and do love her in some form, but since we’ve been apart for so long, I’d rather take it slow with her.  I’ve only know her as Razor for two days and I’m just starting to remember her as Elise, so we think it’s best for the two of us could to move forward together slowly.  Does that answer your question Åsmund?”**   Razor licked Toothless’s cheek at his answer, agreeing with his response. 

Åsmund ran his hand through his hair, took a deep breath, and stated, “Well I can’t stop you two if you develop something.  Last time I seemed too overprotective, Razor became mad as well as you. At this point, the last thing I need is two Elemental Furies mad at me, even though you aren’t technically a fully realized one yet Toothless. For now, just do whatever you feel is right and makes you happy.”

Razor flashed Åsmund a bright look and knocked him over onto his back, licking him with joy at his acceptance.  As she licked him, the bandages unwound from around his chest and she was able to see the full damage he had taken on.  Fresh gashes and bruises crossed all over his chest, as well as some burn marks and what looked like arrow wounds.  Razor gazed at all of these wounds and then turned her head up to Åsmund. 

 **“Time to explain this Åsmund.  Toothless told me he felt your presence as I was leaving his mind, so you need to explain what you did and how you got all of this,”** Razor declared, pulling away from him and sitting down on her hind legs with Toothless coming and taking a place beside her. 

Åsmund sat up and looked at the two Furies in front of him, but focused his sight on Razor.  “First off, Razor, I’m guessing you received special training to learn how to do what you did with myself and Toothless?” His answer came in the form of a simple, affirmative nod. 

“I thought so and I did as well.  I assume you got your training from the Sea King?” Another nod.

“Thought so.  Well, I got mine from the Queen. She taught me a different form of mental magic.  Hers involved the ability of transferring ones energy to another that you are trying to help and to use your essence as a shield for them as well.  Most of the time, the training was simple. I was merely compelled to give my energy to other dragons at the nest.  I never experienced the guarding part, though, because she didn’t want to cause me any harm, unlike some other beings we know.”  He looked straight into Razor’s eyes as hers remained transfixed on him.

“Essentially, this was the first time I used my essence to protect someone from any harm that could happen to them I knew you fought Hel in my mind and that it took a lot of energy from you. You were severely weakened from those fights in my mind and you were going to use the same technique again, taking Hiccup with you as well.  I took that as a bad sign because if you couldn’t go in on your own, then there had to be a grave reason.” 

Razor lowered her head at his words and nodded slowly, **“Yes. The reason I asked him to join me was because if someone entering the person or creature that is being corrupted does not possess a strong bond, it makes saving them ten times harder.  The reason I could do it with you easily is because of the bond we have.  With Toothless, we didn’t have a strong bond prior to me going into the fights, so I needed Hiccup to help anchor me in Toothless’ mind.”**  

She turned around at a noise she heard behind her, finding the source to be Hiccup as he approached out from his hiding spot.  “Don’t mind me, I’m just here checking on all of you since these two here left the academy,” Hiccup explained as he came around into view and motioned at the two Furies, “I still need some explanations on somethings myself, like, uh...Razor, nice little um…side effect I got from our trip into Toothless.” Toothless rolled his eyes and then tripped Hiccup with his tail.

 **“You could have asked me. She told me her thoughts on it, and there is something extra you need to know as well.  Let’s have Åsmund finish though, since he’s already talking,”** Toothless answered. Hiccup laughed and nodded at Toothless as he sat up and crossed his legs.

Åsmund raised an eyebrow and knew that he needed to finish talking about his training if he wanted to find out more about what was going on.  “Alright, so when you went into Toothless’s mind, I had gone into my meditative state and put my essence around your mind and body, giving you some of my energy.  While in that state, I didn’t see what you were doing in his mind, but my essence acted as a primary shield by surrounding you.  All the wounds I received could have only come from my shield taking the damage for you.”  He lowered his head to inspect the wounds now uncovered from the bandages and present for all to see. “I just didn’t know it would be this severe.  I can’t help but wonder if that is because I’ve never trained the defense with the Queen.  She trained me in a way that I could do it, but I never experienced it in the training so this is the first time I’ve done it and ca see the results.”

Razor stared at the wounds and then pressed her head against Åsmund’s chest, closing her eyes.  **“Please don’t do it again, I hate seeing you get hurt,”** she begged of him. She was always worried about him any time he got hurt, and her worry was only strengthen with the knowledge that the reason he was in pain now was because of her again.  His good hand came up and rubbed her cheek calmly as he softly said to her, “You risk yourself every day for me in this quest. Let me share the burden with you the same way you shared mine during those raids.”  Her eyes began to water slightly at his words and she nuzzled into his chest more. 

 **“We are each other’s halves, just like those two aren’t we?”** she softly asked as Åsmund smiled, looking at Toothless and Hiccup.

He answered, “Yes, we are just like those two.  We are each other’s halves.” 

Hiccup gave a half smile at the comment and turned to Toothless, who was already looking at him.  Toothless nuzzled into Hiccup’s side as Hiccup patted Toothless’s head.  “So that explains why you are so injured, but Razor, would you so kindly explain how I can understand Toothless and you but not the other dragons?”

Razor pulled away from Åsmund’s chest as she turned around and then sat next to him.  **“To put it simply, you can understand us because you understand our minds the most.  The gift I gave Åsmund allows him to understand all dragon minds and thus, it lets him understand the language and most of the history completely.  For you Hiccup, you’ve only been exposed to two dragon minds, which means you can only understand us since you haven’t had as much experience as Åsmund,” s** he explained, scratching a spot on her chin. 

 **“The tougher explanation that I don’t even understand is that magic is fickle and picks and chooses what it wants to do for side effects.  So in other words, I don’t fully know.”**  

Hiccup rolled his eyes at the explanation but understood that things are unknown in many aspects and then told them both, “Åsmund and Razor, I’d like you to come and explain everything to the council, elders and the village.  Everyone deserves to hear what you have to say and that includes the dragons.  We will wait until you are fully healed though.  No doubt you both are in no condition to go up in front of a large group right now and explain what has happened, no matter how you are feeling now.” 

Åsmund stood up onto his feet carefully and gave Hiccup a questioning look. “Do you know what you want to do with all of this?” 

Hiccup nodded, saying, “I do but with all due respect, I think everyone needs a chance to hear about this and decide for themselves what they should do.  In my opinion, try to keep to why you actually came here, what happened two days ago and what it all means for Berk.  I know you want to have an alliance even without the quest the gods gave you, but I think the truth will speak louder if everyone knows what we are getting into.” 

Åsmund walked slowly over to Hiccup and put his right hand on the chief’s shoulder. “That I will agree to. As soon as I feel all healed up, I’ll gladly explain things to your village.”  He turned over to Razor briefly and said, “You can go to the Island to recharge as well.  No doubt you have recharged some of your powers, but they’re probably not even at full charge.”

Frowning, Toothless hit Åsmund lightly with his tail, causing the man to let out a hiss due to his still tender nerves. **“You’re going to let her go back out there by herself?  After what happened the last time you went out there.”**   Toothless questioned with slight disgust.  Before either male could say anything else, Razor reassuringly nudged Toothless. 

 **“Hel is probably recovering too and truthfully, only three beings could go out there with me and not have to worry about her taking over or trying to corrupt their minds.  That is you, Hiccup and Åsmund.  Hiccup has a village to run, you’re the Alpha here so you need to take care of the dragons and Åsmund is still recovering.”**   Her head lowered under his head and brushed under his chin, **“I’m glad you are worrying and care about me Toothless but I won’t be out there long I promise.”**  

Toothless closed his eyes slowly, Razor having found the spot that never failed to instinctually calm him down.  Åsmund chuckled slightly, quickly stopping as pain raked over his body. “Looks like we have a couple of love dragons there.”  Toothless’ cheeks became darker, not escaping Hiccup’s notice and causing him to let out a smirk. 

 **“Okay Razor, just be back after mid-day please.”** Toothless pleaded softly as he put his wings around her. 

Åsmund and Hiccup gave each other a soft look and excused themselves into Gothi’s hut, letting the two Furies have their small moment with each other.  Razor purred slightly while in Toothless’s wings, happy to be near her old friend and someone she deeply cared for.  Toothless tightened his wing around her for another second before finally letting go of her, worry still clearly evident on his face. She smiled up to him, his face softening at her self-reassurance, before taking flight. Executing a slow circle around the hut, she headed out to Dragon Island, feeling his eyes follow her long after she faded from his sight.


	24. The Journey Continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the “How to Train Your Dragon” Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

_Words typed like this are thoughts in their head_  
Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese  
** **_Words typed like this are the Mental Link between Razor and Toothless_ **

Berk

After spending a long week recovering from everything, Åsmund and Razor felt they were back to themselves, for the most part.  Åsmund still couldn’t use his left wrist, but his wounds had healed enough for him to easily walk around the Village.  Once he could move around the village, Razor and him met with the Village council and elders in the great hall and explained everything to them.  He spoke about that he was there to form an alliance between the two villages, but also added he was searching for other Elemental Furies.  He spoke about the prophecy, where he thought the final battle will occur and the reasons behind the strange lightning storm and what happened with Toothless. 

Many questions were asked of him and he answered all of them truthfully, except for ones concerning what would happen when Toothless became Elemental Fury.  He promised both Razor and Hiccup that he would not reveal that information.  Once he supplied all of the information and answered their questions, the village expressed their great thanks for what Razor did to protect Toothless and agreed with their request to use Berk when needed as they continued to search for the other Elemental Furies.  They also agreed that an alliance with Eydísný would be beneficial to Berk, even if the island was weeks away by flight. Although there was mostly a unanimous agreement with Åsmund’s plans, a few of the villagers still brought up their concerns about making such a huge decision.

“An alliance such as this has never been done around here before.”

“How do we know if this Eydísný even exists?”

“Should we really be placing so much trust in a fellow who brought along such a great threat?”

“If we do form this alliance and agreed to trade, what should we do? Trade only be sea? Air? What would we trade that is equal valued to their goods?”

 “When should we begin trade negotiations? Now? In a few months? A year?”

“If we need them to come to our aid or we need to go to theirs, how will we get to them in a timely manner?”

“What would this alliance mean to our other allies? Will they want in on this as well, or will we face threats of them backing away from us?”

Taking in their concerns and discussing their options, they eventually reached a mutual agreement with the Eydísný representative. Åsmund agreed to stay in Berk for as long as they needed him, even once the battle was finished. He would help them advance their methods and production further, assist them in becoming stable allies, and offer advice in creating trade routes to Eydísný by either flight or sea.  Razor was happy with the final decisions, as it meant she would have more time to spend with Toothless after everything was done.

During Åsmund’s recovery, Toothless and Razor spent much of their time together, unless she had to fly out to Dragon Island to be in her Element.  She went there almost daily to keep herself at her full strength, still recovering from the strain of exerting so much of her energy in such a short amount of time.  It was her constant comings and goings that led to the discovery that even across that great of a distance, the two of them could talk to each other through their mental link. The mental link provided them a way to tell each other if they were hurt by something or in danger, greatly reducing Toothless’ worry about her being out on her own. 

Razor also took notice of something else the link gave her.  It gave her the feeling of knowing how far along Toothless was in his precursor stage.  She found out through this link that he wasn’t just five years along as her and the Water Fury thought. In fact, Toothless had been in the precursor stage since Thor moved him to Dragon Island.  The stage peaked around five years ago around the time when she and Åsmund started their training with the dragon rulers on their island, but Hiccup’s actions had caused the stage to be delayed much further. 

She gave Toothless this information in private and told him where he was in the stage.  He was nearly half way done with his change but as the time they spent together increased, the change in him was rapidly increasing as well.  Talking it over with Åsmund, the trio decided they should have a private meeting at Hiccup’s home with Hiccup, Valka, Astrid and Cloudjumper to discuss what Razor is feeling and what it means for the Berk chief and the Alpha dragon.

Hiccup’s Home

The sun had just about set as the group of humans gathered inside the Haddock household while the dragons stayed outside.  Razor and Toothless sat close together, their wings and tails around each other, while Cloudjumper took a spot behind them as they peered into the household.  At the table, Hiccup’s leg was still covered in a light bandage as his own wound continued to heal and Astrid cast a nervous glance at it every now and then.

Åsmund cleared his throat and started, “Thank you for meeting with us. We are here to talk about Toothless.  Hiccup already knows about the link that Razor and Toothless have, but I’ll explain it to the others that don’t know about it.”  No one spoke as they all let Åsmund continue to speak, holding off on interrupting him. “So according to Razor, when she was about to die inside of Toothless’s mind, he gave her some of his essence or spirit to keep her from dying.  As Razor left his mind she left some of her essence or spirit behind as defense for his mind, as that was part of her training.  She did this with me, but I have never shared mine with her. I’ve used my essence to shield her, but it has never technically given to her, so I don’t have this link.”

“This link allows them to talk to one another seemingly no matter where they are, but it has also given Razor insight into Toothless’s change into an Elemental Fury.  Razor how far along is he now as compare to when you first started to sense it?”  Åsmund said as he turned to look at Razor. 

 **“He’s about two thirds of the way to transforming now when I started to sense it about four days ago and he was half way there when I first felt it,”** she said. She licked Toothless under his chin as Åsmund nodded and repeated what she said to the others that couldn’t understand her.  Astrid spoke up first, “So about how much time is left then until he fully changes? “ 

Åsmund thought for a moment and answered her with, “If things progress the way they are now, I would estimate it would take, maybe, about a little more than a week until he changes.  This means, Razor and I have to find the last Elemental Fury and the two soothers soon before Toothless transforms into the Elemental Fury of Lightning.” 

Toothless looked at Razor and asked, **“Do you know where the last one is located?”**  

Razor moved her head out from under him and started to explain.  **“I felt another one when we stayed with the Water Fury, but the soother was nowhere nearby according to Åsmund so we didn’t bother with that one.  Then we came across Berk and observed you until we felt that we could meet.  While here, I’ve felt another Elemental Fury nearby and Åsmund felt soothers near it as well.  We need to investigate now, even though Åsmund isn’t fully recovered, if we don’t want Loki or Hel pulling anymore tricks.”**

Hiccup heard Razor’s explanation and then looked at Åsmund, saying, “If what she says is true, then you need to leave now before Toothless changes into an Elemental Fury.”  Åsmund nodded and then grabbed something from his armor. Holding it out to the group, they saw it was a sheet of paper with designs for something labeled ‘lightning generating machine.’ 

“Here’s what I promised you a week ago. It’s something that I discovered on our travels before beginning our quest.  It’s supposed to generate lightning. Granted it won’t generate a lot of this element, but at least it would be a constant source.  I’ve never tried to make it since I haven’t really had the need to, but hopefully you can figure out how to create it and maybe even tweak it so Toothless will have a great source once he changes.” 

He handed it over to Hiccup and stood up.  “If none of you have any questions or something to add, then we need to prepare to leave, Razor,” he called as he looked over at her, “why don’t you spend the night with Toothless while I’ll get everything ready.  Who knows when we’ll be back here once we find the other Elemental Furies.”  Receiving a grateful nod, he added, “We’ll leave shortly after first light.” 

His gaze turned back to the people in the room and he smiled, “I can’t thank your village enough for, well everything.”  Hiccup stood up and put his hand on Åsmund’s shoulder, voicing his own thanks.

“It’s nothing, Åsmund.  If you hadn’t shown up, I wouldn’t have Toothless and wouldn’t know anything about these plans for him.  Hopefully, I’ll have the device completed and working before he changes.  You just go find the other Elemental Fury and the Soothers before he changes.  I’ll help you prepare for the trip.”

With the small meeting dismissed, Astrid gave her lover a gentle threat about coming home late, eliciting a warm smile from Valka, and the duo left together to start gathering things for his journey.  Toothless and Razor stayed where they were for a few more moments, receiving a slightly annoyed eye roll from Cloudjumper, but soon escaped into the forest, heading towards the Cove.

The Cove

The two dragons arrived at the cove and carefully jumped down along the rock slope, Toothless taking a small lead. After they both hit the soft ground, he turned his head over his shoulder to end their long, comfortable silence. Before he had the chance however, Razor gave him a crooked smile, slid past him and dove into the cool pond. Toothless stood where he was watching her head emerge over the water, flashed him another smile, and disappear back below the surface. Chuckling, he studied where the air bubbles and water movement were coming from and dove down to join her. The two of them did a lazy circle around each under the water before returning to the surface for air.

As Razor closed her eyes in relaxed bliss, Toothless couldn’t help but notice how the water on her scales beautifully shimmered in the moon light and gave off a bright, light red glow. The light gently hitting the water and the scales’ reflection behind her gave the rippling water an effect comparable only to soft, warm fire. With her eyes still closed and her body almost transparent under the water’s surface, she appeared to be made of quiet ember sparks floating around her body in the form akin to a flickering flame. Only by her will alone did she seem to retain any semblance to the dragon he had come to know, and slowly, deeply, care for.

The two dragons finally swam over to the shore and climbed out of the pond.  Razor shook her body, causing the water on her to fly around and looked similar to the sparks coming off.  Toothless thought that they looked similar to when Hiccup worked in the forge hammering metal.

Unable to help himself, Toothless slowly padded closer to her and slowly licked her forehead, then moved down to her chin, continuing on until he reached the bottom of her neck.  **“Toothless…”** Razor softly whispered, his head against the underside of her chin. 

 **“Shh…This is our last night together for a long while.  I just wanted to say a few things to you.”**   Toothless began, moving his head down along her neck slowly.  **“This past week has been amazing.  You are an amazing dragon and I’m going to constantly worry about you as you travel off.  Please keep in touch when you can with me.”**   His words warmed her heart and nearly caused her to melt against him.

 _What Freya said those many years ago… She was right. Oh… so right._   She then slowly licked at the back of Toothless’s neck and knew she needed to say what has been on her mind for the past week, something she worried on how he’d take it.

 **“Toothless, I need to tell you more about the bonding I have to do after the battle,”** she started, her speech somewhat shaky with nervousness, **“If I have to bond with another Elemental Fury, know that they’ll mean nothing to me.  Please, don’t think of me differently if for one time, I have to bond with another to save the world.  You are everything to me, just like Åsmund, but please don’t…”**  

Toothless halted her thoughts as he pulled his head back and put his snout on hers, wrapping his wings around her form as she got her answer.  Razor closed her eyes and let him hold her.  **“If that is your only worry, then maybe I need to show you that it doesn’t matter.  I know that what you have to do doesn’t mean you love the Elemental Fury you bond with, it is for saving the world.”** Toothless then slowly licked Razor’s mouth and then down her neck, keeping her relaxed as she slowly sunk down to lie flat on the ground.  Toothless continued to lick all over her neck and back as he moved to stand over her body. 

 **“Toothless, I can’t…well I can’t thank you enough for understanding,”** whispered as Toothless licked around her right shoulder area more.  She felt something coming over her, almost instinctual, and let out a small sigh of pleasure when she realized what was happening. 

Toothless’ teeth retracted from his mouth and he bit her on the spot he just cleaned.  Razor let out a soft roar as his teeth sunk into her skin, the sound turning into a soft purr as the moment continued.  He broke the skin enough to draw blood and then released her, going back over to clean the new marks on her.  The spots quickly stopped bleeding as she turned her neck around to look at Toothless.  She brought out her teeth as well and tenderly bit into Toothless’ neck where it joined the rest of his body, the same spot he just bit on hers.  She felt his deep, low roar vibrate down her body while she held on until the taste of blood came into her mouth.  She slowly released him and started to lick his wound to stop the bleeding, helping it heal quickly.  Once the bleeding stopped, she looked up at him as he then touched his snout to hers.  The two of them wrapped themselves up in his wings and drifted off to sleep, having just claimed each other as mates.

Toothless woke up before first light and looked down at the sleeping form of Razor beside him, her head pressed against his chest. He then glanced over at where he bit her and saw that it was healing well, forming a noticeable scar. He brought a paw up and touched his neck where she had bitten last night, knowing it would also scar, and couldn’t help but feel happy about the path his life was moving on.  He had claimed her as his mate and once her quest was over and they could be alone with each other, they would consummate their bond.  He gently nudged her neck softly and she began to stir under him as he started to pull his wings away from her.

She lazily opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of him above her.  She smirked to herself as she leaned up, licked his chest and the bite mark she gave him last night and sweetly muttered, **“Morning Tokka.”**

Toothless smiled and licked her head between her ears and softly replied, **“Morning Elise.”**   He touched her forehead with his before continuing, **“I think it’s time for us to head back.  It’s nearly first light.”**   She nodded as Toothless got off of her.  They both slowly went back to Berk where Åsmund no doubt was waiting for her to arrive so they could leave in search of the last Elemental Fury.

Hiccup’s Home

Åsmund slept outside of Hiccup’s home for the night after all of his bags were packed with the supplies and gear he had set up at his previous camp in the forest.  Valka woke him up when she walked out and told him breakfast was ready. The man politely thanked her for the trouble and followed her into the house and to the table, the room empty save for the two of them. “Are you sure that you will be fine by yourself with Razor?  You are still not fully recovered and I doubt you can use that wrist for another few weeks,” Valka asked with concern, setting up a plate and placing it before him.

“I thank you for your concern, but I’ll be fine. My brother and cousin trained me to fight with a single hand as well, and didn’t stop my training until they were confident I could use either hand in either a fight or in day-to-day tasks.” To emphasize his point, he picked up the utensils with his uninjured hand and exhibited a practiced ease at using only one of the appendages. “And if I can’t physically fight back, I also have a few tricks up my sleeve to disable dragons or other beings as well.” Although she still presented the face of motherly concern, she nodded in agreement with his display and began eating her own meal.

Shortly after he finished speaking, Hiccup came down the stairs, the creaking of his weight and the sound of his metal leg hitting the steps forgoing any chance of him coming down in silence. “Good morning, Åsmund, Mom.  I take it you are ready to fly off?”  Hiccup asked before he let out a loud and long yawn, unassumingly avoiding putting too much weight on his right leg.  “Just about. I’m waiting on Razor and we’ll be off as soon as she’s fed,” Åsmund said in between bites of food.

Razor and Toothless came together shortly after Åsmund finished his statement.  **“Morning everyone,”** Razor greeting, knowing that everyone in the room could understand her.  Åsmund took notice of the bite mark on her shoulder and his neck and let out a smirk. 

 _He’s claimed her as his mate and she reciprocated it.  I’m happy for the two of them.  Even if I can’t be with her as a mate, I can still be a very close friend, her other half._   After what she told him about her feelings before saving Toothless and the peaceful time that followed, Åsmund had come to terms with the two of them together, at least in a romantic sense.

Toothless may be her mate now, but he was still her best friend and will always be a part of her life.  As her other half and best friend, it was his duty to help her through anything Toothless couldn’t handle on his own, or anything he caused that upset Razor.  Hel and Loki would be the least of Toothless’ dangers if he ever hurt Razor in any way, shape, or form.

Valka also took notice of the marks and smiled as she set Hiccup’s food in front of him.  Valka looked at Åsmund, saying, “I’m going to start getting things ready on Razor for you so please take your time.”  She walked outside to the back of the house as Razor moved around back with Toothless.

“I’ve never seen Toothless this happy before. I guess having another of your kind changes your outlook in life a bit.  I mean for the longest time, he thought he was the last of his kind.  Now he has someone and knows that there are others out there, too.”  Åsmund stopped eating momentarily as he listened to Hiccup.

Once the other finished, Åsmund added, “It does, though I don’t think it’s just finding another of your kind. The two of them cared for each other in the past, even if they only started remembering that a short while ago.  They are now mates, something most living things deeply care about.  If Ragnarök doesn’t happen, I have a feeling I’ll eventually settle down myself after the battle is over.  Right now though, I’m too focused on saving the world to try and find the right woman for me.” 

Åsmund had long since given up trying to find someone. None had shown interest in him as he was growing up and he didn’t have any female friends, outside of his sister. Every woman that seemed to have an interest towards him was only interested in becoming related to his family name or because he was the famous dragon rider back home.  He had no one he could call ‘that special someone’ and if he never found her, then he contented himself to accept the only female that would ever come close would be Razor. With Fate’s blessings, they would stay together until his time came to join Valhalla. 

Hiccup gave the other male a knowing look and set down the bite he was about to take. “Yeah, finding the right person can be tough. Sometimes you see them and feel you two automatically click, but they don’t feel the same right way. You keep trying to show them you care and use countless methods to try and prove it. Sometimes it works, and sometimes it horribly backfires. But… if you really care and they feel the same, then the Norms find a way to make it work. It could be something small, like a random conversation, or something big, like… oh, befriending the village’s worst enemy.” Despite himself, Åsmund let out a small chuckle at the last statement. “No matter how it happens, though, it will happen. Maybe not now, maybe not in a year, and maybe not until you’re on your last leg, but it will. I can almost guarantee it.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Though, hopefully I’ll still all of my limbs before I find that ‘special someone,’ unlike some hardheaded people,” he teased, earning a friendly glare from Hiccup. The chief shrugged, adding, “What can I say: nothing is fun unless you get a scar out of it. That’s what makes it memorable.”

Nodding in light agreement, Åsmund finished the rest of his breakfast and started putting his armor on.  During his week of recovery, he asked Hiccup to add some Gronckle Iron to his left wrist guard to immobilize his wrist so he wouldn’t need to use a splint. When it came time to cover his right wrist guard and glove, he asked for assistance since he couldn’t use his wrapped, left hand to put that on.

Once he was fully geared, he walked outside to see that Valka had finished preparing Razor’s saddle and had the saddlebags attached to it.  Razor was nuzzling Toothless one last time as he stepped out of the house.  Razor looked at Åsmund and smiled before he spoke to the others that were there. “We thank you for the kind gestures and great care as we recovered.  Razor will keep Toothless informed on our progress unless we find out there is a range to the Link,” he promised before he got onto Razor’s saddle.  “We’ll return before Toothless changes so we can help contain the energy he’ll expel upon his change.  Oh, and he may not need that fake tailfin anymore after he is reborn. His natural fin will probably come back.” 

Toothless heard those words and felt a small, balanced surge of both happiness and sadness.  He was happy that he would be able to fly on his own again, but also knew that Hiccup wouldn’t always be needed for him to fly now, essentially omitting their noticeable need to complete each other. He kept those thoughts to himself as the farewells continued.  “Take care you two. You’re going to need it for sure.”  Hiccup said as he came up beside Toothless and scratched under his chin.

 **“I’ll miss you Toothless, but I’ll keep in touch. I promise,”** Razor committed, preparing to fly off as Toothless voiced his own goodbye. 

 **“I love you Razor. Please come back to me quickly.”**   She nodded in agreement and then jumped into the air and started to fly away with Åsmund. 

“Alright girl, it’s just going to be you and me for a while.  We’ll be back soon, though, don’t worry.” 

They flew off in the direction where Razor had felt the Elemental Fury before but soon double back and circled over the village.  She roared loudly to signify their leaving and quickly took off away from Berk. 

Toothless gazed up at his mate flying around before she took off over the horizon, and he couldn’t help but already feel lonely.  **_“I love you Tokka and I’ll be back by your side as fast as I can.”_** Razor proclaimed to him through their link. He smiled widely in response as she became an ember speck in the sky, the sun no longer able to conceal her form from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a Chapter 25, but with a comment I got on FFnet, it does make more sense that this chapter would be better a prologue for Arc 2 and I plan on combining it with my original Arc 2 Prologue as well.
> 
> Arc 2 is in Beta readers hands and I'm waiting to hear back from them. So sit back and wait folks, but know that I will never quit this story until it is fully released.


	25. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn of the fate of Drago and the events that set things into play for the first arc and a mysterious friend of Asmund as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the “How to Train Your Dragon” Movies, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to DreamWorks Animation and Cressida Cowell. My original characters are mine and if you wish to use him please ask me first.

Words like this are scenes/locations where it is occurring  
**Words typed like this is Dragonese**

Epilogue

2 Days after the Battle of Berk with Drago  
Unknown Cavern far north of Berk

The Bewilderbeast that Toothless had just defeated surfaced in an underground cavern and let the injured Drago off of its remaining tusk.  The large man took in a deep breath and let out an ear shattering roar. Before the echoes had even dispelled themselves, he turned to his slightly panting dragon. “Insignificant dragon, how could you lose to that Night Fury?”  Drago howled at the Alpha as it cowered back into the water slightly.  Drago felt the pain from his wound aggravate him and he grabbed his side.  Bringing his one hand up, he frowned at the sight of fresh blood seeping from the wound.  He let out another groaned in pain as he heard light footsteps echo throughout the cavern, effectively cutting through and silencing the howls he had just unleashed.

“So it seems my plans for you have failed.  Such a failure you turned out to be, pitiful human,” an unknown voice sneered, echoing throughout the place. Although the volume was barely above a whisper and exhibited extreme calmness, Drago couldn’t help but feel his heart slightly freeze with fear. His Bewilderbeast sensed the unassuming threat as well, and crouched itself lower into the water. “I start you on the path you needed to take, gave you the Alpha to take control of that Night Fury, and yet you still fail…” A sudden silence fell across the cavern as the air itself seemed to hold its breath. Just as Drago was about to chalk it all up to his imagination when the voice boomed out, “Pitiful!!” 

The word exploded around the pair, shaking the walls with enough force to cause small fragments to dislodge and rain down around them. A lithe figure slowly appeared from an entrance away from the pool where Drago and the Alpha cowered at, footsteps still light but managing to beat out the still booming word in great volume.  A finely carved staff held in a seemingly delicate hand let off a small gleam as the figure looked down his (for the shape definitely appeared masculine) nose at them. He didn’t wear any armor, just seemingly normal clothing, though one could see even from Drago’s angle that his ears were slightly pointed at the top. His skin was noticeably pale, but not in any way suggesting he was sickly or lacked in any strength. If anything, it just made him appear more intimidating under the low light they were under. The Alpha cowered down more as the figure moved more into the cavern and approached into view.

“Who are you?”  Drago asked, stifling his growing uneasiness. He had met his fair share of strong, twisted men and women, but there was definitely something about this one that set off primal fear in his mind.  The person raised his hands and a ball of light flew into the air, stopping in the middle between them before lighting the entire room.  Once he came into full view, Drago took a step back and gazed upon the man as his form changed, feeling his skin suddenly heat up when he immediately recognized the features. 

“Oh, you don’t recognize your old chief, my ‘most loyal warrior’?”  The person then changed forms in front of Drago again. “Or perhaps you remember me as the man who told you about your Alpha back there?”  The large dragon hunched down further at being addressed by the being. The man changed back into the form he had assumed when he first appeared in the cavern.  “No? Then I guess I should officially introduce myself then.” He took a deep bow, moving his staff behind his back and somehow appearing even more dangerous. “Depending on your fancy, I’m either Hveðrungr, or Loptr. Though, I believe you humans commonly know me as,” he suddenly stood back up and banged his staff on the cavern floor, eliciting a shocked movement from the already tense audience. “Loki, the trickster god.  I’m here to take what I need for my plan, since you failed miserably in the simple task I gave you.” 

For probably the second time in his life, Drago looked clearly scared as Loki took slow, deliberate steps towards him. “Oh, quit your annoying trembling.” Drago immediately shouted to himself to regain control, to bring his steel mask back on. It took way more effort than he could ever imagine.  “Relax,” the voice gently cooed, coming across more as a threat. “I won’t do anything to you… yet. I simply need to get back at that boy and his dragon, which will require some more time.”

Stopping way closer than Drago could find comfortable, Loki looked at the man as he raised his staff and pointed it at Drago.  “You’re time is up. I’m going to take both you and your Alpha for my plans.  Don’t be overly frightened, though. I sense you want to get back at that boy, Hiccup, as much as I do. Well… I’m giving you that chance. You both will be transformed into beings stronger than you could ever hope to be.” His reassurance only added to their uneasiness, and he must have silently enjoyed their terror because he added, “But I cannot afford for you two to continue holding me back. To make sure my plan actually goes accordingly this time, I will be the one ultimately in control.” 

A dark energy shot out from the staff and struck Drago in the chest, passing through him out his back and striking his Alpha as well.  “I will rip out your souls and replace them with myself,” he asserted as a white light was pulled out from each of the bodies and torn asunder. They let out silent screams at the feeling of something powerful reaching in and yanking out their souls. Loki merely looked on with a bored expression as started to disappear. “I will be weak for a while but once I’m strong again, I will end that pesky Elemental Fury’s life and then nothing will stop Ragnarök.  That Lightning Fury is the key to my plans failing, and he must be killed.” 

His words echoed in the cavern as he fully disappeared from view, not casting another glance as both the human and dragon bodies become engulfed fully with the dark energy.  “Now, it is up to my daughter to keep things moving forward while I strengthen you two. I make no promise that this won’t severely hurt,” Loki’s incorporeal voice annunciated as the light in the cavern dulled until the two hurting figures were surrounded by darkness.

Three days after Razor saved Toothless  
An island a week away from Berk to the East

A small light green Terrible Terror flies towards a small clearing on the island, a small parchment attached to its leg meant for someone specific.  The Terror landed softly on the ground and walked towards a man and his dragon, chirping and hissing to announce its arrival.  “I wonder what word Åsmund is sending me,” the man questioned out loud as he reached out and untied the parchment from the Terror’s leg.  He threw the Terror a small fish as payment as it took off and flew away.  The man read over the parchment and flashed a smirked when he finished. “Well buddy, according to our friend Åsmund, we may finally have a fight to test us out on.  Let us pack up and begin our journey to Berk,” the man proclaimed to his dragon. His dragon simply replied, **“Alright…”**


End file.
